


En la oscuridad, oigo los latidos de tu corazón y te sigo

by keruchansempai



Series: Brandon Hattering [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Slash, Yaoi, lycanthrope, vampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keruchansempai/pseuds/keruchansempai
Summary: (Esta historia es la segunda parte de otra publicada en AO3 que encontraréis si pincháis en el link 'Brandon Hattering' que veis más abajo).Dos meses después de los eventos transcurridos en la primera parte Bran sigue buscando las piezas de su pasado. En su búsqueda se encontrará con nuevos personajes, unos con mejores intenciones que otros, y descubrirá que alguien muy cercano corre un gran peligro. ¿Llegará a tiempo Bran de salvar a su hermana Evangeline o la historia estará condenada a repetirse?





	1. Vampiros y lobos

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin, esta es la segunda parte de mi historia Tras la fisura en la pared, solo hay cadenas y sueños rotos.  
> Aunque está completa tengo que editarla antes de publicarla así que iré subiendo nuevos capítulos en los próximos días.  
> Espero que os guste.  
> ¡Besos!  
> Keru.

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

_ Verano del año 2010. _

Era un día cálido, de esos que dan ganas de salir a la calle y sentir el sol sobre el rostro. Mi hermana Evangeline se había ido a la piscina con sus amigas, mi hermano Trystane había comenzado a prepararse para sus estudios superiores y mi hermana Vivian estaba en el patio trasero con Firiel y Eric.

Estábamos en verano y las clases habían terminado. No es que eso fuera relevante, al menos en lo que a mí respecta: no había vuelto al colegio desde el día que la manada me había secuestrado en el bosque, ni siquiera después de que la abuela me encontrara y me trajera a casa. De eso ya hacía dos meses.

Si la abuela me hubiera encontrado un poco antes no habría vuelto a dedicar ni un solo pensamiento a los miembros de la manada: durante aquellos primeros días los había odiado. Pero había llegado a conocerlos y, aunque no estaba conforme con muchas de las cosas que pensaban, ellos eran como yo, hombres lobo; eso, quisiera o no, había creado un vínculo. Me habían ofrecido unirme a ellos del mismo modo que Galahad: viviendo por mi propia cuenta, aquí, con mi familia, pero yendo a visitarlos tan a menudo como quisiera. Les había dicho que no pero ellos habían insistido en que me lo pensara. Y estaba haciéndolo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo la soledad era una carga pesada. Quería a mi familia pero no era lo mismo; ellos no eran como yo.

Así que pasaba los días intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo el sueño que había tenido en mi última noche con la manada. Los ancianos (¡otro misterio!) habían insistido en que necesitaba su ayuda y habían hablado sobre tantas cosas que no tenían sentido, como que los hombres lobo hacían magia de manera distinta a la tradicional. ¿Qué quería decir con tradicional? ¿Y qué no lo era?

Como no sabía qué querían decir con eso exactamente había estado yendo a la biblioteca todos los días, figurándome que la información debía estar registrada en algún sitio. Aún no había tenido éxito.

-Hola, Bran –me saludó Violet Ekeria, la bibliotecaria. Después de dos meses yendo y viniendo y pidiéndole ayuda ocasionalmente, sabía de sobra quién era-.

-Hola, señora Ekeria. ¿Tienes algo nuevo?

Ella sacó dos libros: _“Principios básicos acerca de la licantropía”_ y _“Leyendas y mitos de todas las criaturas mágicas”._

-Es todo lo que he encontrado. Si no encuentras nada puedo darte las señas de un experto.

-¿Hay expertos en licántropos?

-Hay expertos en todo, solo tienes que saber buscarlos. ¿Quieres que te dé su dirección?

Dudé. No me convenía llamar la atención. Puede que actualmente estuviéramos protegidos por la ley pero hasta hacía cincuenta años habíamos sido cazados como bestias. Pero ¿no merecía esto la pena? Había tratado de todas las formas posibles volver a soñar con los ancianos, quienes decían ser mis guías –los guías de todos los que habían heredado la licantropía, aunque yo era el primero que los escuchaba en varios siglos- pero hasta ahora había sido incapaz de comunicarme con ellos.

También era cierto que no lo había intentado todo. De la misma manera que había estado leyendo libros sobre la licantropía (algo que debería haber hecho hace años) también tendría que haber buscado otros que hablaran sobre comunicarse con fantasmas, sobre guías y cuál era su función.

Le dije a la bibliotecaria que me diera la dirección del experto, pensando que ya decidiría más adelante si ponerme en contacto con esa persona o no, y luego le hablé sobre mi nueva búsqueda. No le dije para qué quería la información, puede que asumiera que era para un trabajo escolar. Ella no era tonta y sabía que alguien que leía tantos libros sobre licantropía debía tener un interés especial pero fantasmas… eso era algo completamente distinto.

-Vale, hay un libro que habla sobre los espíritus guías… ¿es eso lo que buscas?

-Supongo. ¿Dónde debo ir?

-Segunda planta, sala tercera, estante E-30.

-Bien… Gracias, señora Ekeria.

-Es un placer. Ven a saludarme antes de irte.

Le sonreí con gratitud y busqué las escaleras. El estúpido libro de las leyendas pesaba un quintal, esperaba que al menos me sirviera de algo. Después de vagar un rato encontré el estante correcto y al ver que cerca había una mesa dejé ahí los libros y me puse a buscar. No tardé en encontrar el libro y regresar a la mesa, donde me senté por las próximas horas. Vagamente me dije que si me hubiera esforzado tanto para mis exámenes no habría sacado notas tan patéticas.

Me leí los libros que me había dado Violet pero no resolví nada, ni siquiera había un pequeño comentario que dijera si los licántropos eran mejores o peores con la magia que los magos. En las leyendas sí decía que los lobos eran capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias, algo acerca de cambiar de cuerpo, aunque supongo que se refería a la transformación. En cuanto al libro acerca de los espíritus guías… no pasé de la segunda página porque no entendí ni la mitad de lo que decía.

Cuando volví con Violet le dije que me llevaría el libro. Quería pedirle ayuda a la abuela.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa estaba tan cansado que dejé el libro en la mesita y me fui a dormir.

***

A la mañana siguiente la abuela vino a despertarme. Me soltó un discurso acerca de saltarme comidas y luego me plantó el desayuno delante. Mi hermana Evangeline revolvía su plato sin ganas, toda la piel que mostraba estaba roja por el sol y por la cara que tenía puesta estaba pasándolo bastante mal.

Después de eso y con la ayuda de la abuela y de Vivian resolvimos algunos misterios. Los espíritus guías eran personas que en vida habían tenido un propósito definido: toda su vida había girado en torno a ayudar a otros, a dar consejos. Una vez muertos, si la tarea no había sido completada, seguirían con ello hasta que la finalizasen. Si realmente el propósito de los ancianos había sido educar a los licántropos jóvenes, entonces su misión no iba a finalizar hasta que toda la raza estuviese extinta. Para mí eso se veía como una estafa.

-Las sacerdotisas son otro ejemplo de espíritus guías –siguió leyendo Vivian-. Ellas son mujeres con un gran don para la clarividencia. Para la sociedad mágica son de gran valor y por eso han tenido un gran papel a lo largo de la historia. Las sacerdotisas se unen en grupos y comparten profecías porque son más fuertes unidas. Conforme pasan los años nacen menos y menos brujas con el don de la clarividencia. Ellas tienen el deber de comunicar sus visiones a aquellos implicados directamente, por lo que seguirán con esa misión después de que abandonen su cuerpo terrenal. Si la sacerdotisa tuvo una visión acerca de algo que pasaría dentro de seiscientos años, tendrá que esperar esos seiscientos años para cumplir su último deber, que es informar. Hoy en día existen pocas brujas con el don de la clarividencia. Solo se han reportado tres profecías en los últimos cien años.

-Interesante. Muy interesante –dijo la abuela, rascándose el mentón-.

-Pero no dice nada acerca de mis ancianos –me quejé-.

-Los licántropos han sido cazados por siglos así que compartir sus secretos habría sido darles a sus enemigos ventaja sobre ellos. Es natural que no encuentres información relevante en una biblioteca de magos.

-Quizás no en una biblioteca de magos –admitió mi hermana-. Pero sí que deben haber dejado escritas sus experiencias en algún sitio.

-No estoy segura. En realidad no necesitaban dejar instrucciones porque tenían espíritus guías –replicó la abuela-. Espíritus guías que estaban obligados a enseñar sus conocimientos hasta que desapareciera el último licántropo.

Esto era lo que más amaba de mi familia. Sin importar lo ridículo que todo esto sonara ellas estaban dispuestas a creer en mí aunque lo hubiera sacado de un sueño poco creíble.

-Bueno, aun si no escribieron sobre ello al menos se transmitiría por el boca a boca, en leyendas y cosas así. A lo mejor el experto que has mencionado puede ayudarte, Bran.

-Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo –la abuela cogió el papel donde la bibliotecaria había escrito la dirección del experto en licántropos y lo extendió sobre la mesa-. Hazle una visita a este hombre.

***

Es algo curioso cuando vas a un sitio sin saber qué te vas a encontrar. Da igual lo que te hayas imaginado, da igual lo mentalizado que estés, nunca aciertas.

Esto es lo que pasó. Decidí visitar al experto tal y como la abuela había sugerido. Se llamaba Gravil Janstead y vivía en uno de los barrios bajos más problemáticos. Fui solo, por supuesto, porque la abuela y Vivian eran mis únicas alternativas y no quería poner en peligro a ninguna de las dos. Llamé al timbre casi con temor, preguntándome si el tipo iba a reportarme.

Un hombre alto y escuálido, con cara de lagartija, me abrió la puerta. Se le notaba cada hueso y su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro como si no pudiera concentrarse en nada.

-¿Qué quieres? –se colocó de un modo que me impedía mirar el interior de la casa-.

-Yo… Oí que… -carraspeé-. Oí que podía ayudarme con una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –frunció el ceño-. ¿No serás uno de esos imbéciles que quieren ser convertidos, verdad? ¡Estoy harto de los críos que van y vienen y solo hablan acerca de alguien llamado Edward Cullen! ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo, de todos modos? ¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Yo… yo…! ¡Oí que usted era un experto en licántropos!

La puerta, que había estado a punto de ser azotada contra mi rostro, fue detenida de improvisto.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Gravil Janstead con cuidado-.

-Yo… he oído… que…

-¡Deja de balbucear!

-¡Pero es que se le asoman los colmillos!

Gravil gruñó y los colmillos se extendieron del todo. Pero no eran colmillos de lobo, como yo había creído, sino de…

-¡Mierda! –grité-.

-¡Alto ahí! –sentí un agarre en mi muñeca, luego todo a mi alrededor se hizo difuso y lo próximo que supe fue que estaba dentro de un cuarto lleno de pergaminos viejos y polvo y que la puerta que daba a la calle estaba cerrándose sola-.

Gravil se inclinó hacia mí con los colmillos extendidos. Sus ojos eran rojos. Él me olió, vaciló un momento, volvió a olerme y perdió el interés. O eso creo, porque retrajo los colmillos.

-Un lobo –masculló, mirándome con desagrado-. Es la peor sangre que haya probado jamás. Siéntate, no tengo ningún interés en ti.

Me quedé ahí plantado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Gravil Janstead era un vampiro. Los vampiros no eran en absoluto como los humanos sin aptitudes mágicas los pintaban en las películas. Ellos eran bestias feroces capaces de partirte en dos y beber toda tu sangre antes de que cayeras al suelo, dejando solo una cáscara vacía de piel y huesos.

-¿Entonces? –me preguntó de mal humor-. ¿Qué puede querer saber un licántropo acerca de un licántropo?

Sonaba mortalmente aburrido. Eso más que otra cosa me convenció de que no iba a matarme ni a chuparme la sangre, así que me senté.

-¿Es usted un experto en licántropos?

-Soy experto en muchas cosas. Vampiro, ¿recuerdas? –se señaló-. He tenido siglos y siglos para aprender de cada cosa estúpida que se pueda aprender, sobre todo si tiene que ver con uno de mis enemigos.

-¿Los licántropos son sus enemigos? –pregunté, de pronto sintiéndome menos seguro-.

-Todo el mundo es mi enemigo. Humanos, lobos, gigantes, hasta los putos gorriones que se cagan en mi balcón. Habla de una vez o decidiré que mejor tu sangre que ninguna.

-¡Bien! El caso es… -carraspeé-. Quería saber si usted había escuchado algo acerca de la magia de los lobos…

-¿Magia? Es igual que la de los magos. ¿Qué tiene de especial? –frunció el ceño con disgusto-. ¿O es que hablas de algún ritual?

-No. Yo he escuchado… que los lobos tienen una manera especial de hacer magia, una que es distinta a la de los magos. Sin varita. Y… hum… realmente no sé más.

Gravil se quedó mirándome durante lo que me parecieron horas, aunque tal vez solo pasaron cinco minutos. ¿Estaba pensando en algo o se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos? Moví la silla hacia atrás para levantarme…

Y Gravil se abalanzó sobre mí y hundió sus dientes en mi brazo.

Grité ante el dolor. Eso no resultó. Intenté darle una patada y tampoco resultó. Notaba cómo me chupaba la sangre y cada vez me sentía más y más mareado. Finalmente alcé una mano, saqué las garras y golpeé su cara. Cuando se alejó sus ojos estaban más rojos que nunca, se veía como un animal salvaje. Tenía tres arañazos profundos en el rostro pero éstos sanaron en medio minuto.

-Aléjese –le dije, todavía con las garras fuera-. No se acerque.

Un hilillo de sangre salió por la comisura de sus labios. La lamió, la degustó y sonrió.

-Hace siglos que no pruebo nada igual.

-¡Creí que no bebía de lobos! –lo acusé-.

-Normalmente no. Saben tan mal… los lobos convertidos no son criaturas naturales, han sido hechos así por otros. Pasa lo mismo con los vampiros, por eso odiamos beber entre nosotros.

-¡Entonces no debería gustarle la mía! –me froté el brazo para hacer desaparecer la sangre que seguía saliendo de la diminuta herida. Lo único que conseguí fue esparcirla, pero igualmente siguió brotando más-.

-No. Tú no has sido convertido. Creí que estabais extintos. ¿Te interesa ser mi nevera personal?

Nevera. Lo miré de mal humor.

-Me voy.

-¿Entonces no quieres que responda a tu pregunta?

-No puede hacerlo.

-No podía porque no sabía con quien estaba hablando. Ahora el enfoque es completamente distinto.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Siéntate y hablaremos.

-Creo que no vale la pena.

-No volveré a beber de tu sangre –me prometió-. Pero tienes que sentarte y escuchar.

Me senté.

-He vivido durante mucho tiempo. Cuando tus antepasados vivían en esta tierra yo ya estaba aquí. Ellos solo eran animales, y así se comportaban. Eran más peligrosos, también, porque no conocían la compasión ni la empatía. No es que nosotros fuéramos distintos en este aspecto pero nuestra forma humana, de la que no nos podíamos desprender, hizo que adoptásemos costumbres humanas. Sin embargo, uno de los tuyos decidió romper las normas y vivir como humano. Fue el primero de muchos, para vuestra desgracia y la mía, ya que con el tiempo se demostró que la mezcla con humanos no era del todo viable. El niño que nacía de un lobo y una humana tenía un 50% de probabilidades de ser un lobo y un 50% de ser un humano. Con el paso de las generaciones el gen humano prevaleció y los lobos se extinguieron. Fue una gran desgracia para los vampiros, nos encantaba su sangre.

Lo observé con enfado.

-Entiendo esa parte pero eso no explica…

-Actualmente existen los licántropos como especie porque siempre ha habido algún humano desgraciado que se ha topado con uno de los tuyos y ha sido convertido. Este convertirá a otro y el otro a otro y la cadena seguirá su curso. Esencialmente los licántropos convertidos son humanos, así que su magia es como la de cualquier mago. No obstante, si me preguntas acerca de aquellos primeros lobos, su forma de hacer magia consistía en nutrirse de la naturaleza.

-¿Nutrirse?

-Se conectaban con ella. Podían sentir los árboles, el aire, el aleteo de un pájaro. La conexión les daba fuerza y les proveía de poder mágico.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Quién sabe.

-¿No lo sabe?

-Soy un vampiro, no un lobo. Buena suerte averiguándolo, tal vez podrías regresar y contármelo.

-Está burlándose de mí.

-No. Realmente, cuando tú estés muerto yo seguiré aquí. Seguiré a lo largo de toda tu descendencia. Podría ayudar a otro desventurado si sé lo que le tengo que contar.

-Usted solo se bebería su sangre y tiraría su cuerpo en la calle.

-Cierto. A día de hoy el gobierno está sobre mí, esa es la razón por la que sigues vivo, pero esta situación no durará para siempre –sonrió, sus dientes aún con restos de sangre, y supe que decía la verdad: me mataría si pudiera-.

De pronto la puerta fue derribada y dos magos aparecieron con la varita en alto. Detrás de ellos llegaron otros dos, todos ellos apuntándonos.

-Oh, mierda –dijo Gravil-.

-¡Quedan arrestados! –gritó uno de ellos-.


	2. Interrogatorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he decidido subir 5 capítulos más, y el resto si me da tiempo lo subiré mañana.  
> Vienen capítulos muy interesantes, así que seguid leyendo!

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Llevaba dos horas encerrado en la sala de interrogatorios. De vez en cuando entraba alguien y me hacía preguntas; nunca era el mismo sujeto pero todos ellos eran policías o miembros de algún tipo de fuerza super secreta. Todavía no lo había decidido. Al principio pensaron que era un vampiro y me hicieron tragar un puñado de plantas que al parecer evitaba que pudiera controlar sus mentes. Se dieron cuenta de que no era un vampiro cuando me investigaron y repararon en mi expediente médico, donde constaba como licántropo desde los seis años, momento en que me transformé por primera vez. Eso fue igualmente malo. Desde entonces estaba amarrado a la silla con cadenas de plata, algo que en teoría me doblegaría pero que en la práctica era más una molestia que otra cosa.

-Brandon Hattering, nacido el año 1994 en el día 14 de Julio, fichado como licántropo en el año 2000, décimo hijo de Gael y Dana Hattering. ¿Es correcto?

-Sí –el nuevo interrogador tenía el aire de aquel que pasaba muchas horas en una oficina, de ninguna manera persiguiendo criminales. Hundí los hombros. Si enviaban a alguien de fuera del departamento era que estaba jodido-.

-Fue encontrado en la vivienda del vampiro Gravil Janstead, bajo ninguna señal de coacción. Puede asentir a eso, aunque ya ha sido comprobado.

-Sí.

-Bien, pasemos a los cargos.

Estuve un momento en silencio, con la boca abierta.

-¿Cargos? ¿Tengo cargos por entrar en su casa? ¿Qué he hecho yo, de todos modos? –esto comenzaba a ser estúpido-.

-Gravil Janstead es un criminal reconocido, se le adjudican un total de treinta muertes que nunca pudieron ser probadas, por eso sigue en libertad.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso –protesté-.

-La falta de conocimiento no le exime del delito.

-Por supuesto que lo hace. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era un vampiro, no soy tan estúpido como para meterme en eso.

-Pasó usted cerca de media hora en el interior de la vivienda. En ese tiempo debió darse cuenta –él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mordida en mi brazo, como si yo voluntariamente hubiera dejado que el puto vampiro me mordiera-.

-Difícilmente podía evitar eso.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, como desechando el tema.

-¿De qué habló con Gravil Janstead?

-Él quería hacerme su nevera personal y yo lo mandé a la mierda –ahí estaba, la sorpresa en su cara, la incertidumbre entre si estaba burlándome de él o no, si yo siquiera estaba tomándome en serio sus preguntas-. Soy menor de edad, señor. No puede encarcelarme.

-La edad no es relevante. El hecho de que un vampiro y un licántropo se hayan reunido solo puede significar que planean algo, y mientras quepa la posibilidad de que ese algo sea contra nosotros los magos es mi deber averiguarlo.

De eso iba el asunto. El muy imbécil creía que estábamos armando un complot para acabar con la humanidad o algo así. Esto era patético.

-Yo también soy un mago –repliqué-.

-Sus movimientos en los últimos meses han sido sospechosos, señor Hattering –el hombre ignoró mi comentario-. Estuvo desaparecido durante semanas, y cuando se le encontró no quiso declarar dónde había estado y qué había estado haciendo.

-Eso no era de vuestra incumbencia.

-Ahora lo es.

Permanecí en silencio, luego dije:

-Quiero un abogado.

***

Ellos nunca me lo dijeron pero les escuché hablarlo: Gravil había escapado. Todo el mundo estaba frenético, yendo de un lado para otro, y eso me dio la oportunidad de estar a solas un rato. Por lo visto la plantita que me habían hecho comer tampoco había servido de mucho con el vampiro, suponía que si era cierto que había vivido tanto como decía habría pocas cosas que pudieran matarlo o incapacitarlo.

-Yo también debería irme –dije en voz alta-.

Sin embargo no me moví. A diferencia de Gravil, yo sí tenía una familia con la que quería volver. Pasó el tiempo. Cambié de postura quince veces.

-¡Necesito ir al baño! –grité, en caso de alguien estuviera vigilando mi puerta o estuviera observándome a través de los cristales. Nadie vino y cada vez la urgencia era mayor-. ¡Oye!

Aguanté la presión como pude, incluso intenté dormirme para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. En algún momento se apiadaron de mí y me llevaron al baño, aunque tuve que soportar que cinco tipos me persiguieran todo el camino con la varita en alto. Bufé. Si hubiera querido escapar solo tendría que haberme deshecho de las cadenas y haber roto la puerta. No sabía si me hubieran detenido a medio camino, pero de igual manera tampoco estaba claro que estos cinco magos pudieran detenerme si quería escapar.

-¿Habéis llamado a mi familia? –pregunté. Nadie me respondió-.

Después de que me devolvieran a la sala de interrogatorios vi que había un hombre esperándome. Era una mezcla del hombre trajeado y los policías. No tenía ni idea de quién era.

-Soy el capitán Paul Winchester. Encantado de conocerle, señor Hattering.

Era el primero que me ofrecía la mano. Me daba la impresión de que no querían tocarme mucho, como si la licantropía se pegara con el contacto.

El apretón de manos fue corto y rápido.

Después de que me sentara y me encadenaran de nuevo comenzaron las preguntas. Que si sabía dónde podía estar el vampiro, que si le conocía otra residencia, que cuánto tiempo llevábamos conociéndonos, que quién me había hablado de él. Contesté con sinceridad a las tres primeras y mentí sobre la cuarta. Volví a pedir un abogado.

-No hace falta. Puede irse a casa.

-¿Puedo? –pregunté sorprendido-.

-Sí, que tenga un buen día, señor Hattering. Le visitaremos en su residencia regularmente hasta que decidamos que está limpio. No salga del país.

-Bien –me levanté, dubitativo-. Adiós.

Mientras salía de New Scotland Yard me dije que tal vez esperaban que les llevara hasta Gravil (ni que yo fuera tan idiota como para ir a buscarlo nada más salir). Bueno, pues yo no sabía donde estaba y tampoco tenía interés en volver a verlo en mi vida. En realidad, esperaba que lo cogieran pronto para que se olvidaran de mí.

***

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que la abuela se había enterado de mi detención. Nada más verme me abrazó como si no me viera en años.

-¿Te han hecho algo?

-No, estoy bien –no tenía claro si se refería a la policía o al vampiro-.

-¡Ya se enterarán esos cuando los vea! ¡Atreverse a tocar a mi niño! –ella volvió a abrazarme y luego, así de repente, le vino el bajón y comenzó a llorar-. ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

Le dije que todo estaba bien y que nada había pasado. Yo sabía que por mucho que ella afrontara los problemas con fortaleza había veces que se desesperaba. Había perdido a su madre siendo muy niña, luego a su hermano (en circunstancias trágicas, además) y de esa manera se había quedado sola con su padre, que además era un hombre lobo. La abuela creció, tuvo a mi madre y unos nietos fantásticos y cuando parecía que todo iba perfecto yo me transformé por primera vez y –otra pérdida- mis padres decidieron huir de la responsabilidad y dejar a sus once hijos a cargo de la abuela.

Por supuesto, ella era para mí mucho más importante de lo que lo sería mi madre jamás y me dolía verla llorar.

-En realidad solo me tuvieron un rato encerrado y luego me soltaron –además de hacerme comer una planta, encadenarme a la silla con plata y privarme de un baño hasta que no podía aguantarme más. Pero no dije eso-.

Durante los siguientes días la policía me siguió allá donde fui. Intenté no hacerles mucho caso. Suponía que podían pasar desapercibidos para algunas personas pero al saber que estaban ahí no podía dejar de notar el sonido de sus pisadas, el latido de sus corazones o incluso cómo sus cabellos eran azotados por el viento cálido del verano. A veces susurraban entre ellos y podía escuchar sus palabras como si estuvieran gritándomelas al oído. Resultaba muy molesto.

Eso, también, me hacía muy torpe para reaccionar a situaciones externas. Más de una vez una pelota perdida había terminado golpeándome y, aunque normalmente la hubiera esquivado, estos días me era imposible. Otras veces escuchaba la conversación entre los policías tan de cerca que no me daba cuenta de que mis hermanos o alguien más estaba hablándome. El lobo reconocía el peligro de estar siendo observado y era para lo único que tenía ojos y oídos, dejándome ciego y sordo para todo lo demás.

Con el paso de los días logré que las conversaciones se perdieran y solo escuchaba los latidos de sus corazones. Eso era en medida mucho más llevadero, en cierta manera incluso me relajaba.

Un día estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando el lobo percibió un nuevo peligro. Agudicé los sentidos. Podía escuchar el aire temblar, como si algo pasara a gran velocidad. Luego… nada. Aún escuchaba los latidos de los policías pero nada venía del nuevo peligro. Me detuve y me concentré en escuchar cada minúsculo movimiento. Me sentí como hace unos meses, cuando estuve medio ido después de transformarme en lobo todos los días: era capaz de percibir cada mota de polvo, cada pequeña hormiga haciendo su recorrido por el colegio, podía escuchar conversaciones que se desarrollaban lejos de mi alcance. Esto era igual. Cuando solo pude escuchar los latidos de los policías por mucho que me esforzara, lo entendí.

Fue solo un segundo de diferencia pero ese segundo me salvó la vida. Me tiré sobre el pavimento, golpeándome duro, y la sombra borrosa cayó rodando a unos metros al no encontrar presa alguna. Levanté la cabeza y vi a mi atacante. Sus colmillos fueron lo primero en lo que me fijé, y supe que tenía razón. Yo no podía escuchar latidos porque mi atacante estaba muerto: era un vampiro. O, más concretamente, una vampiresa. Su cabello era un nido de pájaros, rojo como el fuego, e iba vestida de forma andrajosa. Ella me observaba con crueldad.

-Entre tú y yo, niño, esa ha sido una maniobra bastante buena.

Busqué la fuente de la voz y vi a Gravil Janstead –mi supuesto amigo vampiro- en lo alto de una farola.

-No estoy solo –dije, como si eso pudiera darle miedo a alguien que había escapado de la base central de los policías sin un solo rasguño-.

-Ya lo veo –dijo Gravil, observando cómo los policías salían de su escondite e iban a por la vampiresa-.

-¿Qué quiere?

-El caso es muy simple –suspiró-. La policía me atacó sin razones, por lo que me he dicho que ya que van a por mí al menos debería ser por algo. He dejado la dieta –me sonrió-. Voy a beber de quien me plazca y las veces que me plazca. No veo la necesidad de pasarlo mal si ellos van a atacarme de todas formas. Y tú, niño lobo, estás en lo alto de mi lista.

-¿Tiene una lista? –retrocedí, mirando de reojo en busca de una vía de escape-.

-Verás, en realidad no tengo nada contra ti. Creo que incluso me disgusta hacer esto; pero, de verdad, después de tantos siglos sin probar a uno de los tuyos no voy a dejarte marchar tan fácilmente.

-Nadie le está obligando a atacarme.

-No –se rio-. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que sabes de lo que hablo. Conoces el hambre. ¿No es tu lobo igual?

Recordé aquella noche de luna llena, antes de que la manada me secuestrara. Yo había estado enloquecido con la necesidad de transformarme, ya que lo había tomado por costumbre y lo había estado haciendo diariamente hasta que mis amigos me lo habían impedido, y cuando finalmente había tenido la excusa de la luna llena y me había transformado… me había perdido a mí mismo. A la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada, solo desperté viéndome rodeado por los cuerpos muertos de los animales del bosque. Tom me había encontrado y había hablado de ello como si fuera algo divertido, lo había llamado “saciar el hambre”. La parte de mí que era humana se había retorcido de dolor, pero la parte animal había gritado con júbilo.

Los recuerdos eran tormentosos y yo me vi negándolo con fiereza.

Entonces, tal y como yo lo había hecho aquella mañana después de enfrentarme a la verdad de lo que había hecho, alguien gritó como si la vida le fuera arrebatada. Me giré y llegué a ver cómo la vampiresa le arrancaba el brazo a uno de los policías, con la misma facilidad con la que le arrancaría el ala a una mosca.

-Oh, cielos, oh, cielos –uno de sus compañeros jadeó. Cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara, intentando borrar la realidad. Otro policía lo quitó del camino y atacó a la vampiresa, quien se apartó de la trayectoria del hechizo con facilidad-.

-Estúpidos humanos –ella se echó a reír-. Solo sois un montón de huesos y carne. ¡Solo servís para ser comidos!

El policía siguió atacándola. Cuando la vampiresa decidió contraatacar yo simplemente actué por impulso. Me moví con rapidez y cogí su brazo. Ella aulló enfurecida.

-¡Apártate, saco de mierda! –me gritó, agitando su brazo-.

Finalmente logró soltarse y fue directa a cortarme en trozos. Saqué mis garras al igual que había hecho con Gravil la otra vez, pero éstas no eran una gran ventaja sobre alguien con la misma peculiaridad. Ella me rozó con sus propias garras y he de decir que era mucho más rápida, además de contar con unos colmillos que rasgarían mi carne como mantequilla. Me eché hacia atrás, sangre cayendo por mi mejilla y mi mentón; supe que de no haber retrocedido a tiempo habría perdido un ojo con total seguridad.

En ese momento no pensé. La sangre –mi sangre- enloqueció por completo al lobo y se alzó en un aullido de furia y dolor. Un instante era yo mismo y al próximo mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Nunca me había transformado tan rápido pero se sintió de lo más natural. No fue doloroso, no fue intenso, fue como intentar ahogar un bostezo sin conseguirlo del todo.

Y entonces salté sobre ella.

Mi forma animal no era en absoluto algo de lo que deberías burlarte. Ella fue apenas capaz de registrar el cambio, y al segundo siguiente mis dientes se habían cerrado sobre su hombro. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda. Para cuando llegó al suelo el lobo –yo- ya había levantado la cabeza, llevándose consigo gran parte del hombro de la vampiresa, quien gritó de dolor. La herida se le curaría, carne nueva reemplazaría la perdida, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera para eso. Mis dientes volvieron a hundirse, esta vez en su cara, y los gritos siguieron con una intensidad que me perseguirían en sueños durante meses. Al lobo no le gustaba su carne ni su sangre pero disfrutaba cazando a sus enemigos. Finalmente ella murió en agonía cuando el lobo le abrió el pecho y le sacó el corazón.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Gravil observándome con sus grandes ojos rojos. Gruñí. Él mostró sus colmillos. Volví a gruñir y me abalancé sobre él, solo para aterrizar al otro lado sin nada entre mis dientes. Gravil se había evaporado en el aire.

Intenté calmar la indignación del lobo. Tomé varias respiraciones. Podía notar la ansiedad y el miedo de los policías que seguían vivos, quienes me veían como la nueva amenaza. Miré alrededor, buscando a Gravil, pero era inútil; había escapado. Bien, correcto, ya has tenido a tu presa, no hay necesidad de más. El lobo volvió a rugir indignado. Con desesperación, traté de forzarle mi propia identidad. Poco a poco lo arrastré a un lado, sosegándolo, regalándole las palabras que quería oír, y entonces lo encerré con un candado imaginario.

Cuando abrí los ojos, volvía a ser yo. En mi cuerpo humano.


	3. Un mundo sin color

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Cuando alguien te persigue y sospecha de ti lo más inteligente es hacerte ver lo más inocente posible. Yo, por supuesto, fastidié eso al transformarme. De nuevo me llevaron a New Scotland Yard, aunque esta vez al menos no me encerraron. Los policías que habían estado en la lucha estaban sentados cerca de mí, viéndose agotados; los únicos dos ausentes eran el que había muerto y al que le habían arrancado un brazo. Tal y como yo, parecían estar esperando a que algo pasara.

Finalmente el capitán, Paul Winchester, entró en el recinto. A su lado iba…

-¿Galahad?

-Hola, Bran –Galahad me cogió del brazo y me levantó del banco. Me quedé a su lado, desconcertado hasta el punto de no saber decir qué estaba pasando. Galahad se giró hacia el capitán y le estrechó la mano-. Gracias por cuidar de mi sobrino, Winchester. Te debo una.

¿Sobrino? Miré a ambos hombres, aturdido. Una búsqueda rápida podría asegurarle a Paul Winchester que Galahad y yo no teníamos ningún parentesco, ¿a qué venía eso? Además, ¿qué hacía aquí Galahad?

-Todo sea por un amigo. Que tengas un buen día, Galahad.

Galahad inclinó la cabeza y salió del lugar. Yo lo seguí.

-¿Galahad? –volví a llamarle cuando estuvimos lejos de oídos indiscretos-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Armaste un gran alboroto, todo el mundo en el Ministerio comenta lo que hiciste. Por casualidad lo escuché de uno de mis compañeros y decidí darte una mano.

Recordé que Galahad trabajaba para el gobierno, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué.

-¿Lo sabe todo el mundo? –pregunté con temor-. ¿Cuántas personas son “todo el mundo”?

-Un gran puñado, Bran. Lo siento.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que esto significaba: ya no tenía futuro ni expectativas. ¿Quién iba a querer contratar a un licántropo? Además, había hecho peligrar la tapadera de Galahad por el simple hecho de involucrarlo.

-No debiste ayudarme. ¿Te he metido en algún lío?

Galahad sacudió la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Les dije que conocía a tu abuela muy bien y que ella había ayudado a cuidar a mi hija, y que por eso tú y yo nos hemos tratado durante años y te veo como a un sobrino. Tu abuela y yo trabajamos juntos durante algún tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Fue durante poco tiempo pero trabajamos codo con codo. A nadie le habría extrañado si hubiéramos seguido en contacto.

-Pero no lo hicisteis.

-No, pero eso es lo de menos.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos por las calles de Londres, yo con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y Galahad con un aspecto de serenidad envidiable.

-No sabía que tenías una hija.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

-Fue antes de que me mordieran y me convirtiera en un hombre lobo.

Entendí la aclaración. Los padres de Rhys y Tom no habían tenido ningún reparo a la hora de tener hijos pero la mayoría encontraba el tema un poco repelente. Cuando sabes cómo duele transformarse no puedes querer eso para un niño.

-¿Lo sabe ella? ¿Lo que… eres?

-Nunca podría mentirle sobre eso. Tiene ocho años pero es muy inteligente. Se lo conté hace un tiempo, a pesar de que a su madre no le gustó la idea. Ella y yo nos divorciamos cuando me convirtieron.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Lo que sí me ha sorprendido… -frunció el ceño un poco- es que tengas tantos hermanos. Debe ser difícil mantener el secreto con tantos de vosotros transformándoos por ahí.

Oh, bien, este era el gran fallo que tenía la mentira que les había estado contando. Les había hecho creer que mi padre también era un licántropo y que lo había heredado de él, cuando en realidad lo había heredado de mi bisabuelo. Mi abuela, mi madre y mis hermanos tenían el gen pero no los síntomas. En realidad no sabía por qué les había comenzado a mentir, de alguna manera me sentía incómodo teniendo que explicar cosas tan personales. Además, ellos tendían a analizarlo todo y no me apetecía contestar preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

-Es… complicado –hice un gesto vago con la mano. En ese momento me odié por estar dándole largas después de que me ayudara tanto, pero admitir que había mentido era incluso peor-. Tenemos este subterráneo…

Vale, ¿de dónde había salido eso? ¡Estaba empeorándolo!

-¿Subterráneo?

-Uh… sí –carraspeé-. Es un sitio donde transformarnos.

-Cualquiera creería que os atacaríais entre vosotros estando encerrados en un lugar así –razonó Galahad. Él tenía toda la razón del mundo, por supuesto-.

-Ya… bueno…

Él se echó a reír.

-Está muy claro que hay algo que no quieres decirme. Lo siento, es muy divertido verte en problemas inventando excusas; seré bueno y lo dejaré por hoy.

Me puse rojo. ¿Había estado tomándome el pelo todo el tiempo? ¿Sobre qué exactamente sabía que le mentía?

-Avísame si tienes problemas de nuevo, no me molesta ayudarte –propuso Galahad, comenzando a voltearse-.

-Gracias –dije-.

Pocos segundos después me alejaba en dirección contraria a la suya. Entonces recordé que no le había preguntado a Galahad qué decían exactamente los rumores sobre mí. ¿Eran del tipo “es un colaborador de vampiros y nos quiere matar” o del tipo “se comió la cara de la vampiresa y le arrancó el corazón”? Ambos tipos eran malos, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupaba era que Gravil Janstead seguía suelto y que probablemente iba tras mi cabeza.

***

Un par de días después decidí volver a la biblioteca. Estaba aburrido de esconderme en casa; además, si bien alguien podía saber mi nombre por los rumores (que se habían extendido más de lo que creía, al menos entre los funcionarios y políticos), no conocían mi cara.

La bibliotecaria, Violet Ekeria, me salió al paso cuando intentaba esconderme entre dos estantes de las miradas que ya había empezado a imaginar. Estaba por volverme paranoico.

-¡Bran! –Violet me cogió ambas manos. En verdad se veía preocupada-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herido?

-Yo… no –parpadeé, sorprendido-. ¿Debería estar herido?

-He oído lo que pasó el otro día con esos horribles vampiros –ella susurraba en voz muy baja, gracias a dios-.

-¿Cómo puedes haberte enterado? –entonces palidecí-. ¿No lo habrán sacado en el periódico o algo así?

Mi peor pesadilla. Mi nombre grabado en letras grandes junto a la palabra “licántropo” y “asesinó”, aunque fuera “asesinó a un monstruo que había intentado matar a los policías”. Mis amigos, mis antiguos compañeros de clase, mis profesores… todo el mundo lo leería. Y luego estaban los amigos, los compañeros de clase y los compañeros de trabajo de mis hermanos. Iba a arruinarles la vida a todos si esto salía a la luz.

-No, no –Violet se apresuró a aclarar-. No ha salido en el periódico. De hecho los policías están obligando a todos los que lo saben a guardar silencio, dudo que puedan contárselo a sus propias familias. En realidad le han hecho una autopsia al cuerpo de la vampiresa y han descubierto que tenía cinco siglos de edad. Querían desenterrar documentos sobre esa época para saber si alguno hacía mención a ella, si pertenecía a algún clan de vampiros, etc., y ahí es donde entro yo.

-¿Ese tipo de cosas están documentadas?

-Por supuesto. Siempre nos hemos tomado en serio a los vampiros –Violet terminó de comprobar que estaba de una pieza y suspiró con alivio-. ¿Te he comentado ya que esa mujer tenía quinientos años?

-Sí.

Ella silbó.

-Bran, quinientos años es mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que no han intentado cazarla hasta ahora? Todos hablan sobre cómo la derribaste en un segundo.

Sus palabras, pese a que creo que las dijo como un cumplido, fueron como agua fría. Fue su elección de palabras, “cazar”, lo que me revolvió completamente el estómago. ¿No nos habían intentado cazar a los licántropos también durante siglos? Hace cincuenta años yo podría haber estado en el lugar de la vampiresa, el tipo que me hubiera derribado en un segundo y me hubiera matado también estaría siendo tratado como si fuera especial. Por supuesto nadie creía que yo fuera especial, después de todo seguía siendo un licántropo, pero creían que había hecho algo bueno. Sí, lo hice, cazar. Cacé a alguien a quien podía, a alguien que entraba dentro de los parámetros. El acto era legal, incluso premiable, y eso lo hacía mucho peor.

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos.

-Bran –Violet abrió los ojos, sorprendida-. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Venga, siéntate. ¿Te encuentras mal?

-Yo…

Comencé a temblar. ¿La vampiresa merecía morir? Sí. ¿Tenía yo derecho a matarla? No. Nadie debería tener derecho a matar a otra persona. La vampiresa merecía un castigo por sus acciones, eso nadie podía negarlo, ¿pero los vampiros habían sido desde el principio de los tiempos los monstruos que hoy en día conocíamos o en su día habían sido una raza más, como los elfos, los duendes o los gigantes? ¿Se habían vuelto inhumanos y asesinos por rencor hacia los magos que quisieron exterminarlos o los magos no tuvieron más remedio que matarlos para defenderse? ¿Podían haber sido inocentes los vampiros, al igual que lo fuimos los licántropos cuando el gobierno inglés decidió que debían darnos caza? Aunque no lo fueran, ¿estaba bien cazarlos como animales y sin que se celebrara un juicio donde pudieran defenderse?

-He lastimado a otra persona –le dije a Violet, sintiéndome enfermo-. La he matado con estas mismas manos.

-Ella no era una persona. Estaba muerta. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Murió hace quinientos años, no hace dos días –razonó ella-. No era humana.

-Está mal –me pasé la mano por la cara, dejándola empapada de lágrimas-. Está mal.

-Ella mató a un hombre y lastimó a otro. Bran, salvaste la vida de muchas personas ese día. Ella era una amenaza.

-Y yo –dije-. Yo también. Yo la maté y ni siquiera me molestó, pensé que se lo merecía.

-Lo cual es cierto. Ella no merece tu compasión. Además, no pienso que seas una amenaza. No sois iguales, Bran. Te conozco. Eres un chico amable, siempre tienes una sonrisa para todos.

-Pero el lobo está en mí. No puedo controlar lo que hace. Y cuando pienso… cuando pienso que podría repetirse… Él tiene razón después de todo, soy un monstruo –cerré los ojos, agotado física y mentalmente-. Tiene razón.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó ella duramente-.

-Etainne. Él lo ha sabido siempre. Debí… escucharle. Fui demasiado presuntuoso, pensando que yo era diferente.

Lo había creído incluso después de masacrar a tantos animales en el bosque tres meses atrás. Si las personas somos buenas en algo es justificándonos a nosotros mismos. Yo me engañaba a mí mismo, pero no del todo ya que desde entonces no me había atrevido a pisar el subterráneo por miedo a ver a Etainne. Él sabría lo que había hecho y estaría ahí para recordármelo. Ahora, con la muerte de la vampiresa, un nuevo pecado se añadía a los existentes.

-Vamos, vamos –Violet me tomó de la mano, intentando tranquilizarme-. Este chico Etainne es un mal bicho. No siempre tienes que hacer caso de lo que te dicen algunas personas.

-Etainne no es… Él está muerto –al ver su cara de extrañeza, aclaré-. Es un fantasma. Él murió… a manos de un licántropo.

-¿Y qué te pasaba por la cabeza cuando decidiste hablar con él? ¿Estás loco? –Violet hizo un sonido de exasperación-. Verdaderamente parece que quieras martirizarte a ti mismo. Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido nunca.

Quería decirle que yo no había tenido la opción de elegir entre hablarle a Etainne o no. Había tenido tantas pesadillas acerca de él. A día de hoy Etainne era una parte importante en mi vida, era lo que me había hecho ser como era. Tal vez sin Etainne habría crecido para convertirme en alguien insensible a los peligros que podía ofrecer, tal vez jamás habría sabido que mi bisabuelo se descontroló y mató a su propio hijo. Tal vez me habría convertido en otro Tom o en otro Rhys. Entonces no estaría teniendo esta conversación y quizás la vampiresa solo fuera una más en la larga lista de no-humanos que habría asesinado a sangre fría. La sola idea me aterrorizaba.

Entonces lo comprendí. Sin Etainne habría muchos “y si” y muchos “tal vez” en mi vida. Y esos “y si” y esos “tal vez” eran los caminos no tomados de los que los ancianos me habían hablado. Por supuesto, si los ancianos hubieran entrenado a mi bisabuelo entonces Etainne no habría muerto. Otro camino no tomado. Así fue como entendí que toda mi vida parecía girar en torno a tres personas que murieron mucho antes de que yo naciera. Los ancianos eran espíritus guías y Etainne era un espíritu atrapado en su odio, y todos ellos querían que los escuchara. El único sitio en el que alguna vez había escuchado a Etainne había sido en el subterráneo, pero porque había sido ahí donde había muerto. ¿Y los ancianos? ¿Los escucharía si encontraba el sitio donde habían muerto?

Aún más, ¿realmente yo quería escucharlos?

***

Los meses pasaron. Me sentía perdido en mí mismo, no tenía propósito alguno excepto seguir viviendo. El mundo había dejado de tener color y no podía emocionarme con nada. Representaba el papel ante mi familia e iba a trabajar todos los días como ayudante en la tienda de ropa de la señora Martin. La abuela y ella eran viejas amigas y por eso me había ofrecido trabajo cuando se había enterado de que había dejado el colegio. No hacía gran cosa, solo limpiar, devolver la ropa a los estantes y atender a los clientes cuando ella no podía. A veces Galahad se pasaba a saludar, probablemente era su manera de averiguar si seguía con la cabeza en su sitio (él entendía que, por mucho que fingiera lo contrario, yo no estaba bien). Incluso me había invitado al cumpleaños de su hija; terminé aceptando porque no sabía cómo decirle que no.

Así que aquí estaba, frente a su casa. Le había comprado un regalo a la pequeña Jess, todo muy mono con su envoltorio y sus lazos. Me pasé todo el rato con Soyana, quien también había sido invitada. Soyana era una mujer lobo que estaba estudiando medicina cuando la mordieron, y a la que sus padres echaron de casa después del incidente. Se quedó en la calle sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto y al final tuvo que dejar la universidad. No importaba qué tan malas me parecieran muchas de las cosas que la manada hacía, Soyana seguía viva gracias a ellos. Ella y Galahad me habían tratado bien durante el tiempo que había estado “secuestrado”, tal vez decir que eran mis amigos era un poco exagerado porque teníamos opiniones muy distintas sobre cómo debía comportarse un lobo, pero ellos me gustaban y no dudaría en ayudarlos de la manera que fuera.

Estaba diciéndole a Soyana que había un montón de gente para ser un cumpleaños “informal” (era lo que me había dicho Galahad) cuando vi a alguien que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Es decir, no sabía si fuera de lugar pero decididamente era la última persona que habría esperado ver. Iba vestido con pantalones blancos y un polo azul que coincidía con sus ojos. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé atrapado mirándolo.

-¿Por qué está Parker aquí? –logré preguntarle a Soyana-.

-Oh, sí, lo veo. Es muy guapo, ¿verdad?

No contestó a mi pregunta. Por minutos enteros no logré apartar la mirada de Adam Parker. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Durante meses no había pensado en él y de repente verlo hacía que todo resurgiera de las cenizas. Esto estaba mal. Es más, era un poco estúpido. No necesitaba quedarme mirando a Parker como un idiota.

Lo vi despedirse de alguien y parar en la mesa de refrescos. Fue mientras él alzaba la copa para beber cuando me vio. Arqueó una ceja y bajó la copa. Creí que iba a ignorarme, quizás ir en busca de alguien con quien hablar, pero entonces se puso a caminar hacia mí y Soyana. Fue el miedo el que me libró del hechizo y por fin pude dejar de mirarlo. Busqué alrededor una excusa para desaparecer pero cuando me di cuenta Parker ya estaba frente a mí.

-Hattering –me saludó. Luego miró a Soyana e inclinó la cabeza-. Señorita.

Soyana se sonrojó un poco. Ella era un poco mayor para fijarse en alguien de nuestra edad, pero era difícil no sonrojarse con Parker. La entendía perfectamente.

-Hola –dije simplemente, poniéndole mala cara-.

La mala cara era lo que me había servido siempre para no quedarme admirándolo como si fuera imbécil. O estuviera enamorado…

¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Tiempo fuera!

Yo no había pensado eso, ¿verdad? Era ridículo. Yo jamás había estado enamorado de él. Solo… me gustaba… un poco. Punto y final.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espeté, temiendo que si seguía por ese carril de pensamientos lo menos por lo que tendría que preocuparme sería por ponerme colorado. Soyana me dio un codazo por mi hostilidad-.

-Saludar –respondió Parker, divertido-. No te he visto desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis meses? No te cuesta nada ser un poco agradable.

-No vendrías a “saludar” si no quisieras algo. Seguro que te aburres ahora que nadie te lleva la contraria.

Se rio.

-Es cierto, es muy aburrido sin ti alrededor. A veces. Tampoco es como si pensara mucho en ello.

Sacudió la cabeza y algunos mechones saltaron de su sitio, solo para volver a pegarse a su frente. Mis latidos se incrementaron, podía escucharlos como si estuvieran siendo amplificados directamente en mi oreja. Esto está mal, esto está mal, es lo que me repetía. Aun así no podía ralentizar mis latidos y tampoco podía tranquilizarme porque era muy consciente de que Soyana estaba a mi lado y que tendría que estar muerta para no escuchar el ritmo frenético de mi corazón.

-No me he presentado –dijo Soyana. Me cogió del brazo y apretó con fuerza. Agradecí a los dioses la interrupción, apenas podía hilar dos pensamientos coherentes y mucho menos contestarle algo a Parker-. Encantada de conocerte, soy Soyana Liaden.

-Adam Parker –miró de Soyana a mí y al revés-. Pensaba que erais hermanos.

Soyana solo sonrió pero a mí el comentario me descolocó.

-¿Por qué pensarías eso? –pregunté-.

-Porque… -Parker señaló algo de forma vaga-. No importa. Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos otro día.

-¡Espera! Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido eso. Era cierto que Parker era el único en el que podía pensar que fuera capaz de ayudarme en lo que quería hacer, pero aun así me sorprendí a mí mismo al pedirle ayuda.

Él esperó a que me explicara. No era como si tuviera preparado un discurso y no tenía idea de qué decirle. Me quedé en blanco.

-Te lo diré la próxima vez que te vea.

-Como sea –Parker se encogió de hombros y se fue-.

Después de eso me quedé estático. Estaba avergonzado por lo que Soyana podría o no saber tras ser testigo de mi comportamiento y me sentía como si la cabeza fuera a explotarme.

Ella, por supuesto, siempre hacía las cosas al revés de lo que yo esperaba. Comenzó a hablarme sobre las tiendas que había visitado en busca del regalo perfecto para la hija de Galahad y me mostró cómo habían quedado sus dedos de enrojecidos después de que intentara coger un muñeco que llevaba una pequeña espada de madera, la cual esgrimía de un lado a otro sin control.

Me reí de su historia hasta que me dolió la tripa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era la primera vez en meses que me reía. Parker había hecho algo más que trastocar mi mundo de nuevo, le había devuelto su color.


	4. Libro familiar

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Cogí con fuerza el vaso entre mis manos y observé por décima vez la serenidad con la que Parker bebía de su limonada. Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jess, dos días desde que le pedí ayuda. Nunca esperé que fuera a buscarme a la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaba, con lo poco que duraban las fiestas navideñas pensé que las usaría para algo más divertido.

Yo todavía no me había recuperado de verlo y aquí estaba de nuevo, frente a mí.

-¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda? –preguntó, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-.

Bajé la mirada inmediatamente, pero luego me dije que estaba siendo absurdo. Solo estábamos él y yo aquí, era normal que lo mirara. Así que lo miré.

-Eres el mejor mago que conozco –dije-.

Él alzó una ceja y luego sonrió con arrogancia.

-Sé eso. Gracias de todos modos.

-Necesito… -carraspeé un poco, tratando de no fijarme en el tono de su piel o la forma en que el pelo se le acomodaba descuidadamente. Me recordé que esta era la misma persona con la que me había peleado durante años y que probablemente era su persona menos favorita-. Necesito restaurar un libro.

Parker parpadeó varias veces. Sabía lo ridículo que sonaba, aun así no se me ocurría otra forma de expresarlo.

-Pues llévalo a un restaurador –se burló-.

-No… El caso es que… eh… El libro tiene una especie de hechizo. Si alguien pronuncia el hechizo se repara a sí mismo.

-Cualquiera puede pronunciar un hechizo. ¿Qué es tan especial como para que tenga que hacerlo yo?

-Es complicado. Se necesita mucha… magia.

-No creo que exista un hechizo que requiera tanta de ella, y menos para algo tan tonto como para reparar un libro. Pero tú sabrás… -hizo una pausa-. ¿Dónde está ese libro?

Lo miré sorprendido.

-¿Realmente vas a ayudarme?

Parker puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya estoy arrepintiéndome.

Me levanté de inmediato. Ahora que sabía que iba a ayudarme parecía más urgente que nunca.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que me termine mi limonada? –me preguntó con perplejidad-.

Cogí su vaso y me lo bebí de un trago. Luego lo dejé en la mesa con un ruido sordo. Parker me observó con la boca abierta.

-Era mi bebida.

-Te daré otro vaso cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

Para cuando volví de la trastienda, donde había ido para recoger mis cosas y decirle a la señora Martin que me había surgido un imprevisto importante y que volvería en un par de horas, Parker ya se había levantado y me esperaba en la puerta.

-Sígueme –le dije-.

Lo guie a través de las calles hasta mi casa, la cual estaba a veinte minutos de distancia. Mi casa (la de la abuela, en realidad) no era muy grande. Cuando era un bebé teníamos problemas para vivir todos los hermanos aquí porque no había espacio suficiente y teníamos que compartir cuarto entre varios de nosotros. Con el tiempo mis hermanos se mudaron a sus propias casas y ahora solo quedábamos Vivian, Evangeline, Trystane (quien se marcharía a la universidad pronto) y yo.

Entramos dentro. Grité un saludo pero no parecía haber nadie en casa. Me quité la bufanda y la chaqueta y las dejé en el respaldo de una silla. Parker me imitó.

-Ven por aquí –señalé el pasillo-.

Entramos a mi cuarto. Le dije que se sentara sobre la cama mientras yo buscaba el libro en el fondo de mi armario.

-¿Este es tu cuarto? –miró alrededor-. Es un poco soso.

-¿Qué debería tener? –resoplé-.

-No lo sé. Fotos, libros, posters. Aunque ese dibujo de un unicornio rosa es bastante mono –se burló-.

-Lo hizo mi hermana cuando tenía cinco años. ¿Tú tienes posters en la pared?

No me respondió, solo sonrió.

-Lo encontré –tiré con fuerza del libro hasta que pude sacar un extremo. Luego apoyé los pies en la parte inferior del armario y usé mi cuerpo para hacer palanca. Parker silbó con incredulidad y vino a ayudarme. Entre los dos logramos sacarlo-.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –abrió los ojos de par en par. El libro era enorme, tan largo como el brazo de un adulto y tan grueso como un pie-.

Señalé la tapa, como si fuera obvio.

-Es un libro familiar.

-Un libro familiar –repitió-. Con un hechizo de restauración. ¿Cuántos años tiene esto?

La pregunta era más bien ¿cuánto esperaba el que lo construyó que durara? ¿tanto como para que el que lo heredara tuviera la necesidad de repararlo para contrarrestar la deterioración?

-Muchos años –contesté, puesto que ni yo mismo sabía cuántos años tenía-. La primera mitad del libro está destruida así que no puedo saberlo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? La otra mitad se ve bastante bien.

-El libro tiene… una especie de memoria inteligente. Puedo recuperar la primera mitad siempre y cuando al libro le queden hojas.

Alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

-Eso es interesante. Sin embargo, ¿para qué quieres leer el principio? Lo que sea que haya escrito no va a servirte de nada, esa gente llevará años muerta.

-Lo sé, pero…

Abrí la última página que estaba escrita, donde estaba el nombre de mi sobrinita más pequeña, Kristen. Varias páginas atrás estaba mi hermana Vivian y, junto a ella, estaba mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, mi fotografía… Si seguía retrocediendo las fotos eran pinturas, lo que tomaba mucho más tiempo, pero todas y cada una de estas personas se habían tomado la molestia de incluirse en el libro. De pequeño me encantaba echarme en el suelo e ir pasando páginas, memorizando cada cara. A veces me quedaba viendo la foto de Etainne, sintiendo dolor por la forma en que se parecía a la abuela. Luego miraba al padre de Etainne y mi corazón se retorcía. Precisamente porque no quería convertirme en alguien como él estaba haciendo todo esto –investigando, reparando libros, intentando contactar con los ancianos-.

Incluso si la idea que la abuela me había dado el día anterior resultaba inútil –que quizás los ancianos habían podido aparecérseme precisamente a mí y no a cualquier otro licántropo porque estábamos relacionados de algún modo, como, digamos, por sangre, entonces podría encontrarlos en el libro familiar- y si no, entonces quizás hubiera algún tipo de información que pudiera usar de algún modo. ¿Algo así como “Martha Tisdale, aprendiz de Anciano 1 y Anciano 2, podrá contactarlos a través del número 672XXXXXX”?

Sonaba ridículo incluso en mi cabeza.

Ellos habían dicho que si quería hablar solo tenía que desear verlos, pero no lo lograba por mucho que lo intentara. Tal vez no lo deseaba con fuerza. Tal vez tenía miedo. Me pregunté si hacía tanto esfuerzo -restaurando el libro y todo eso- solo para retrasar el encuentro lo más que pudiera.

Parker observó el libro con atención. Me incliné hacia él.

-¿Tienes un libro como estos? –le pregunté-.

-Sí, pero no tan grande. Tampoco tenemos fotos ni… tantos detalles. ¿Y esto? –señaló la gota de sangre que había junto a cada nombre-.

-Yo era muy pequeño pero recuerdo que a Vivian también la pincharon y dejaron caer la sangre sobre el libro el día que nació.

-Esto es magia de sangre, como la que se utiliza en las protecciones de las casas para que éstas reconozcan a los dueños –Parker alejó un poco el libro-. ¿Sabes cuánta sangre ha sido derramada sobre este libro? No me extraña que se repare a sí mismo, esta cosa tiene más magia en su interior que cien magos juntos.

-Lo haces sonar muy macabro, Parker.

-Dudo que esto sea legal –señaló el libro-.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque con esto puedes reclamar a todas estas personas… Imagínate un ejército de espíritus. Tienes su sangre así que tienes control sobre ellos. Lo siento, Hattering, pero no creo que quiera participar en esto.

-A mí no me interesa todo eso de la sangre –lo detuve antes de que se levantara-. Realmente. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer para llamarlos, y además soy un negado con la magia así que no lo conseguiría aunque quisiera.

Yo solo quería a los ancianos. Solo eso. Y porque ellos me habían buscado a mí antes.

Luego me pregunté si sería verdad que podría llamar a todas estas personas si quisiera, al igual que pretendía hacer con los ancianos. No nos engañemos, yo no lo haría. Solo de pensar en que podría aparecer otro Etainne con sed de venganza me hacía querer quemar el libro. Y debía haber muchos Etainne en este libro, es lo que pasa cuando uno tiene un padre que puede transformarse en una bestia y comerte.

-¿Por qué quieres arreglarlo?

-Yo… Necesito hablar con alguien…

-Es decir que vas a hacer lo que me has asegurado que no harías –Parker me envió una mirada helada-. Eres un hipócrita.

-¡No! Ellos… Ellos me han dicho que pueden ayudarme, que los necesito. Es algo que debo hacer para… para…

_Para no ser otro Octavio Tisdale._

Levanté el mentón.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos para no despertarme un día y ver que he cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Tengo que hablar con ellos porque de otro modo un día terminaré perdiéndome a mí mismo y no habrá marcha atrás, personas quedarán atrapadas en mis errores y todo cuanto quedará será sufrimiento.

Parker se quedó un momento en silencio, luego abrió el libro.

-Siempre has tenido debilidad por el dramatismo –me espetó secamente-.

Arqueé las cejas pero no dije nada. Parker estaba haciendo algo, apuntando con su varita el libro y, si no me equivocaba, buscando cuál era el hechizo. Después de verlo luchar durante algunos minutos, lo cogí del brazo para llamar su atención.

-Al final del libro está apuntado el hechizo.

-No. No lo está –me mandó una mirada irónica-. Tienes suerte de no haberlo intentado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¿En mi opinión? Te habrías quedado sin manos. Eso, por supuesto, si a tus antepasados les dio por ser benevolentes. Si no, directamente estarías muerto. Es un hechizo trampa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es lo que solía hacerse. Nadie querría algo tan valioso e íntimo en manos de un extraño –examinó el libro atentamente-. Por cierto, necesito tu sangre –me dijo, abriendo la mano en mi dirección. Sin saber qué hacer, posé mi mano sobre la suya. Él giró los ojos-. Muérdete.

-Oh.

Me llevé la muñeca a la boca y saqué un poco los colmillos. Mientras la sangre corría por mi boca me tomé un momento para lamer la sangre y así ganar tiempo para retraer los colmillos antes de apartar la mano; no me apetecía que Parker los viera. Finalmente le di la mano, él solo me veía fijamente.

Después de un momento Parker guio mi mano hasta la tapa del libro y me ordenó que la dejara ahí.

-El hechizo… -traté de decir. Sin el hechizo todo esto era inútil-.

Él negó con la cabeza y puso la mano sobre la mía encima de la tapa. Sentía su calidez, la suavidad de su mano, y eso me relajó. Pasaron los minutos, la sangre comenzó a secarse en mi muñeca y yo temí que esto no estaba funcionando. Abrí la boca para decírselo a Parker pero entonces, milagrosamente, el libro comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué? –susurré, sorprendido-.

El libro dio una sacudida. Me tomó mucho esfuerzo mantener la mano en su lugar, de no ser porque Parker la presionaba contra el libro la habría quitado de inmediato. La luz aumentó de intensidad, pasó de azul a rojo ardiente. Sentí mucho calor y la mano empezó a dolerme como si estuviera siendo presionada contra las brasas. Tiré de ella, intentando sacarla. Escuché a Parker pedirme que me tranquilizara. Yo lo ignoré y tiré con más fuerza. Finalmente conseguí quitar la mano y en cuanto lo hice…

El libro explotó.


	5. Los ancianos

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Parker y yo salimos corriendo del cuarto. Trastabillé un par de veces, de no ser porque Parker me tenía cogido me habría caído. Una nube de polvo siguió a nuestra salida y nos tuvimos que coger a la pared mientras tosíamos sin parar. Me quedé sin aire un par de veces y eso solo hizo que tosiera más. Me acerqué a Parker.

-¿Qué… ha… pasado?

Parker, que parecía tan ocupado como yo intentando coger aire, me miró como si fuera el culpable de todo. Y lo era.

-¡Quitaste la mano!

-¡Me quemaba! –repliqué-. Cualquiera la habría quitado.

-Te dije que te esperaras.

-¡Era muy fácil ordenármelo cuando no eras tú el que estaba siendo cocinado vivo! ¡Mira! –alcé la palma de la mano para que lo viera por sí mismo-.

Pensé que mi mano solo estaría un poco roja pero cuando lo vi abrir los ojos sorprendido la miré por mí mismo y vi que tenía bambollas y quemaduras. Palidecí. Parker me cogió la mano con cuidado y la examinó. Lo vi debatirse consigo mismo durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente suspiró y cubrió mi herida con la mano. Alcé una ceja pero cuando volví a mirar…

-Imposible –susurré-.

Parker se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto para que entráramos a mirar en mi cuarto. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, viendo con incredulidad mi mano. Mi mano completamente suave, sin ninguna quemadura o imperfección. Ni siquiera quedaban las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía de tirar de la cadena cuando me encadenaba a mí mismo en el subterráneo.

-¿Vienes? –me preguntó Parker-.

-Esto es… ¿cómo lo has hecho? –lo seguí, no para ver mi habitación (ahora completamente olvidada) sino para que contestara a mi pregunta-.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy el mejor mago que conoces. Quizás también el mejor de entre los que _no_ conoces.

-Parker…

-Déjalo. Por favor.

Era la primera vez que me pedía algo por favor. Solo por eso me obligué a mí mismo a cerrar la boca, aunque no quería hacerlo en absoluto.

-¿Ves algo? –escuché que decía Parker-.

Miré alrededor. Había aún un poco de humo, pero no tanto. Por lo demás…

-Está todo destrozado –susurré-.

En efecto la explosión se había llevado todo a su paso. No solo eso, ahora las paredes estaban negras y los goznes de la puerta habían saltado, por lo que ésta estaba medio suelta. Lo observé todo con la boca abierta.

-Mira –Parker me sacudió del brazo-.

Lo miré y vi que estaba señalando algo en el suelo. Entonces yo también miré y lo vi. El libro –mi libro familiar- estaba en el suelo. Intacto.

***

No solo intacto, también estaba completamente restaurado.

-¿Cómo es posible? –pregunté, pasando las páginas. Aquella primera mitad del libro que había estado con las páginas amarillentas, con la tinta apenas ilegible y con los bordes mordidos (a veces no solo los bordes sino páginas enteras) ahora estaba como nueva-.

-Parece que funcionó –dijo Parker-.

-¿Entonces por qué explotó?

-Tal vez eso es lo que tenía que pasar. No lo sé.

Podrían haber puesto un aviso en el libro, de esa manera me habría ahorrado tener que comprar todo un mobiliario nuevo. Aunque, para ser realista, alguien que colocaba un hechizo falso que dejaba a la gente sin manos no podía ser muy compasivo con las tribulaciones de los demás, ni con su situación financiera.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Al menos no se han derrumbado las paredes –opinó Parker-.

Lo miré entre las rendijas de mis ojos. Oh, claro, no era para tanto. Ya podía imaginarme la cara de la abuela cuando viera la habitación.

Abrí el libro y lo ojeé. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta fue que se habían añadido anotaciones. Bajo el nombre de mi madre ponía: human. Bajo el mío: lycanthrope. Me estremecí y lo cerré de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Parker-.

-Nada –alejé el libro lejos de nosotros. Lo último que quería era que él lo leyera-.

A mí me habría sentado mal tanto secretismo, más cuando acababa de ayudarme, pero Parker solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que volver a casa –se levantó. Luego dudó un momento-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un hechizo para hacer el libro más ligero?

Me quedé mirándolo y él debió tomar eso como un sí, porque realizó el hechizo y luego se fue. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para acompañarlo a la salida pero cuando oí la puerta cerrarse salí de mi estupor. Agarré el libro y…

-Wow –dije. Realmente era ligero. ¡Podía cogerlo con una mano! Aunque, claro, seguro que el hechizo duraría solo un par de horas-.

Después de eso comencé a ojearlo. Yo en realidad no sabía por que buscaba a los ancianos entre mis antepasados, parecía una estupidez. Aun así, en los sueños ellos me habían mostrado imágenes de varias personas de mi familia, algunas de las cuales nunca había conocido ni sabía quiénes eran. Los ancianos parecían tener un interés especial en nosotros o de otro modo habrían ido a buscar a Soyana, Galahad, Tom, Rhys o incluso Donal. No sabía exactamente cómo se elegían a los espíritus guías. ¿Se suponía que si me enseñaban todo lo que sabían, cuando yo muriera tomaría su papel? ¿Que tendría que ir por ahí metiéndome en los sueños de la gente? ¿Eso era lo que les había pasado a ellos? Tal vez. A lo mejor había muchos espíritus guías por ahí sueltos.

Fue mientras pasaba las hojas de final a principio cuando me fijé verdaderamente en las fechas.

Brandon Hattering, lycanthrope, nacido en 1994. Theresa Tisdale, human, nacida en 1919. Simon Tisdale, lycanthrope, 1841. Barney Tisdale, human, 1839. Meredith Colsen, human, 1785. Nadin Alven, lycanthrope, 1648. Nick Morden, lycanthrope, 1420. Katrina y William Sutton, humans, 1297. Alden Eppleton, lycanthrope, 1145… Anton Sharp, lycanthrope, 773. Uldred Nash, lycanthrope, 501…

-Oh, uh, oh –susurré, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

Y ahí estaban los ancianos. Oden y Niche Moon, lycanthropes, 228. Enterrados en Privet St John.

***

Dos días después me aparecí de nuevo en la biblioteca. Violet Ekeria, la bibliotecaria, me sonrió con afecto.

-Hola, Bran. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien –todavía me sentía un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo después del incidente con Gravil Janstead y la vampiresa vine aquí y lloré como un niño. Ayudaba que Violet no lo mencionara, pero mi orgullo aún estaba un poco tambaleante-.

-Dime lo que necesitas –ella tenía una sonrisa plastificada en la cara-.

-No pareces estar muy bien –le dije, frunciendo el ceño-.

Su sonrisa se borró.

-No he dormido mucho hoy. Pero por favor, dime lo que necesitas.

-Me preguntaba si tendrías un plano.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué ciudad?

-Uh… Es más bien un plano antiguo de… eh… de hace como… dos milenios. Realmente no sé en qué ciudad está, pero tengo el nombre del lugar.

Violet se quitó las gafas y me miró con la típica paciencia con la que una madre mira a su hijo hacer algo absurdo.

-Bran, en serio, no entiendo nada. Quieres el plano de una ciudad pero ni siquiera sabes cuál. ¿Qué, vas a ponerte a inspeccionarlos todos a ver si tienes suerte?

-Eh…

-Dime el nombre de ese lugar y lo buscaré en la base de datos.

-Privet St John.

Violet tecleó en su ordenador y esperó. Después de un momento puso cara de frustración y volvió a teclear.

-Hay un lugar en Francia con ese nombre y… -siguió leyendo- um… No creo que sea lo que buscas pero hay un sendero con ese nombre en Berkshire.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mira –ella hizo un par de clics y me mostró la pantalla. Era un mapa, supongo que de Berkshire, y en negro estaba el nombre Privet St John encima de una fina línea, las letras ‘ohn’ casi ilegibles debajo de la palabra Walbury Hill, que era el nombre de la cordillera donde se encontraba el sendero-.

-¿Puedes hacerlo más grande? –pregunté, intentando buscar un punto de referencia. Cuando lo hice, me asombré-. ¿Eso es…? Es el colegio en el que estudié.

-A ver… -lo miró-. Sí, así es. Parece que se encuentra a unas dos horas de distancia.

-Y… Y esas son las cuevas…

Abrí los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de que Privet St John, el lugar donde supuestamente fueron enterrados los ancianos (eso decía el libro, al menos) era de hecho el mismo lugar donde la manada de Rhys, Soyana y Galahad me habían tenido secuestrado y donde había soñado por primera y última vez con los ancianos.

En ese momento tomé la decisión. Puede que hubiera estado inseguro acerca de contactar con los ancianos a pesar de que me decía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y también puede que no quisiera pensar en la propuesta de la manada de unirme a ellos porque no sabía si aceptar o no, pero el hecho de que las dos cosas estuvieran tan fuertemente relacionadas no podía ser coincidencia. Es decir, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que dos de mis antepasados –que además eran espíritus guías- resultaran estar enterrados en el mismo sitio donde la manada estaba viviendo?

Fue debido a eso, más que nada, que tomé la decisión de ir a Berkshire.

***

Una parte de mí se preguntaba cómo era posible que mi familia estuviera maldita con la licantropía desde hacía mil ochocientos años –tal vez más, no había tenido estómago para seguir mirando el libro después de encontrar a los ancianos-. Es decir… Gravil Janstead me lo había explicado, cuando un lobo se mezclaba con una humana (o al revés) sus hijos tenían el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de heredar la licantropía. Todos mis antepasados se casaron con magos o brujas y aun así la maldición sobrevivió. Lo que para algunos sería un evento asombroso yo lo encontraba desafortunado. Mis hermanos podían no haber contraído la licantropía pero tenían la capacidad de transmitírsela a sus hijos.

A veces no los entendía, no sabía cómo ellos podían haber formado una familia viendo cómo la licantropía había limitado cada aspecto de mi vida. Sin embargo, ellos solo veían lo que yo les dejaba ver. Me mostraba irascible e inquieto cuando la luna llena se acercaba pero, aparte de eso y de las ojeras que lucía a la mañana siguiente, ellos no tenían ni idea.

 _“Mil ochocientos años”_ me repetí.

Mil ochocientos años y mis hermanos tenían la esperanza de que la licantropía simplemente desapareciera por arte de magia. Si ellos supieran…

Una de las grandes razones por las que tenía que contactar con los ancianos, me di cuenta repentinamente, era por mis sobrinos. Si había una manera de hacer las cosas bien, quería que ese niño que resultara ser como yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo mejor que yo. Y si esa manera incluía no tener que transformarse en lobo jamás, mucho mejor.

Por supuesto no creía que eso fuera posible.

-¿Lo tienes todo? –me preguntó la abuela-.

-Sí –miré mi bolsa. Trystane había empequeñecido mi libro familiar de modo que no estorbara pero seguía pesando lo suyo. También llevaba dinero, comida, ropa, una tienda de campaña y la varita (había estado a punto de dejármela, porque para lo que me servía…)-.

-Entonces vayámonos –Vivian tiró de mi brazo-.

Ya que ambos íbamos a Berkshire me pareció lógico viajar juntos aunque bajáramos en distintas paradas.

Le di un abrazo a la abuela como despedida y seguí a Vivian a través de las calles, igual que hacía cada año cuando cogíamos el autobús para ir al colegio.

Cuando llegamos a la parada y por fin vimos el autobús aparecer en la distancia, Vivian me preguntó:

-¿Cómo llegarás a Privet St John?

-Andando –me encogí de hombros-.

Tardamos hora y media en llegar al punto donde pretendía bajarme. Afortunadamente al conductor no le importó pararse donde le indiqué, pues habría tardado muchísimo más de tener que hacer el trayecto desde el colegio.

Caminé… probablemente durante una hora. Luego, con los pies adoloridos y con la convicción de que no iba a llegar nunca, deseé tener una forma para contactar con la manada y que vinieran a buscarme. Desgraciadamente no la tenía, al igual que no podía aligerar el espacio que me separaba de mi meta como por arte de magia. Tal vez con la velocidad del lobo llegaría más rápido…

 Desestimé la idea casi al instante. El lobo siempre me ponía ansioso.

Siendo sinceros, no sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve andando. En algún momento cayó la oscuridad y tuve que montar la tienda de campaña y echarme a dormir. Yo no estaba preocupado por ser atacado, el lobo podía notar el peligro y hasta ahora había sido de gran ayuda, como cuando me había salvado de ser despedazado por la vampiresa pelirroja. Despertaría de llegar el caso de necesitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté animado, dispuesto a reanudar la marcha. Sin embargo, en cuanto sentí el escozor en los pies se me fueron todas las ganas. Me habían salido ampollas y todo. El cuerpo humano era débil y tenía limitaciones, entendí. El lobo podría correr durante horas y solo pararía para cazar. Lo que hice fue desmontar la cabaña, desnudarme y guardar ambas cosas en la bolsa, luego me transformé. Estar en la piel del lobo era como administrarte adrenalina, todo se volvía excitante y hasta el mínimo olor te hacía salivar. Olí una oveja desventurada que se había separado del rebaño, y también al pastor que la llamaba a voces. Corrí lo más lejos posible, el camino era largo y no había tiempo (ni ganas por mi parte) de saciar el apetito del lobo.

***

Rhys me encontró olisqueando la tierra donde, por las marcas y el olor, hasta hacía poco habían estado pastando un grupo de caballos. Mi estómago se retorcía de hambre y cuando el lobo olió a Rhys se habría abalanzado sobre él si yo no le hubiera forzado la orden de detenerse. Había cazado algunos conejos por el camino pero le había prohibido una caza mayor, algo que me haría pagar durante las siguientes lunas llenas.

-¿Todavía en dieta? –preguntó Rhys, negando con la cabeza con afectación-. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Ignoré sus regaños y eché la cabeza hacia abajo para que la bolsa cayera de mi cuello. Soyana apareció por detrás de Rhys y me miró con curiosidad.

-Podríamos haber venido juntos si me lo hubieras dicho –dijo-.

Era un poco ridículo cómo se detenían a hablarle a un lobo. No sé por qué lo encontraba raro, a mí nunca se me había ocurrido ponerme a charlar con ellos cuando se transformaban. ¿Cómo podía saber si ellos estaban conscientes o por el contrario el lobo había tomado las riendas?

Encontrando un momento de intimidad detrás de una casucha volví a mi cuerpo humano y me vestí rápidamente. Ni Rhys ni Soyana me prestaron atención, ambos hablaban sobre el día de la unión. Galahad me había hablado sobre ello, era una celebración en la que los lobos machos elegían una pareja porque alguna clase de conjunción astral hacía a las lobas más fértiles. Celebrar el día de la unión cuando no quedaba un solo lobo puro era una idiotez pero se trataba de una tradición y a mí no me molestaba, era más agradable y menos barbárica que otras celebraciones cuya única razón era despedazar y ver correr sangre.

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido –dijo Soyana mientras caminábamos hacia la cabaña-. También tú, ¿verdad, Rhys?

Él no respondió, en cambio me preguntó:

-¿Has decidido unirte a la manada?

Me tomó un tiempo responder. Yo sabía lo que quería hacer, aun así era un momento importante que no hacía falta apresurar.

-No estoy de acuerdo con algunas prácticas, estoy seguro de que sabéis cuales. Me gustaría que respetarais mi decisión de abstenerme a ellas.

-Aquí cada uno hace lo que quiere –dijo Soyana-.

-Siempre dentro de unos límites –añadió el líder de la manada-.

-¿Entonces… significa que vas a unirte? –preguntó Soyana-.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Soyana sonrió con tanta felicidad que llegué a preguntarme en qué momento me había cogido tanto cariño. Rhys se mostró complacido.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña me encontré con el resto de la manada, quienes se sorprendieron al verme; con la que monté la última vez era lógico que les extrañara que viniera voluntariamente. Algunos no estaban muy contentos, todo hay que decirlo. Había dicho cosas desagradables sobre la manada y todos lo recordaban.

Me propuse reparar ese daño. Esta gente iba a ser mi segunda familia a partir de ahora y yo era el tipo de persona que lo daba todo por la familia. Esperaba que me dieran la oportunidad de demostrárselo.


	6. La familia Alven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi capítulo favorito de... probablemente toda la saga, quizás por lo mucho que me costó escribirlo. Aviso que hay una escena bastante delicada, así que tened cuidado si seguís leyendo.  
> Saludos.

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Pasaron dos días y por fin encontré el lugar que, según indicaba el mapa, era Privet St John. El sendero pasaba justo por el lado de las cuevas que había visitado con Soyana cuando buscaba un sitio seguro donde transformarme. Sin embargo, había una pequeña iglesia abandonada que también se llamaba Privet St John así que decidí buscar en los dos sitios.

Entré al interior de la iglesia con precaución, consciente de que los cimientos no aguantaban gran cosa. Sería de risa morir sepultado bajo un montón de escombros cuando ni Gravil Janstead y la vampiresa desquiciada ni tampoco las espantosas transformaciones habían conseguido matarme. La iglesia era pequeña y en su interior solo quedaban escombros, era obvio que ya habían robado todo lo que se podía robar. Aun así me paseé un rato por si había algo de mi interés. Al cabo de cinco minutos decidí que no valía la pena y salí.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero igualmente me tumbé sobre la hierba para descansar. La caminata desde la cabaña había sido bastante larga, aunque pareciera que no. Estaba cansado así que no tardé en dormirme. Cuando lo hice, inexplicablemente, una parte de mí supo que el sueño que iba a tener no iba a ser normal.

***

_La casa era pequeña pero acogedora y olía a pan recién horneado. Una mujer canturreaba una sencilla melodía mientras ponía el pan en un plato. La mujer cogió el plato y cambió de habitación. Sentado sobre la mesa del comedor había un hombre de aspecto brusco. El hombre cargaba sobre el regazo a una niña de la edad de mi hermana Vivian –trece o catorce años, a lo sumo-._

_Yo no sabía qué clase de sueño era éste. Parecía uno de esos que tan reales me habían parecido al principio, esos donde veía fragmentos de la vida de mi bisabuelo o de cualquier otro antepasado, pero no veía a los ancianos por ningún sitio. El hecho de que dedujera que era uno de esos sueños era porque me sentía inexplicablemente lúcido. Los sueños siempre parecían reales cuando estabas en ellos, eso era cierto, pero había empezado a reconocer el patrón que seguían las visiones que los ancianos me enviaban. Éste parecía ser uno de ellos._

_La familia era pobre, o eso me parecía a mí viendo sus ropas gastadas. Tal vez usaban los vestidos buenos para ocasiones especiales o tal vez ni siquiera los tenían. No pude deducir gran cosa hasta que la mujer habló de una forma correcta y con expresiones cultas que chocaban completamente con el estilo de vida que llevaban. Ella le contaba que habían tenido un visitante que buscaba a Charlotte y que parecía muy interesado en ella. Yo miré a la niña, pensando que ni de broma podía ser la tal Charlotte. Cualquiera que se interesara por ella debía ser un pedófilo y solo se merecía una buena bofetada, además la niña era… no muy agraciada. Tenía un cutis bonito y tal vez de mayor fuera un poco más guapa pero ahora tenía una figura huesuda y desgarbada y un pelo de loca que era para echar atrás._

_Finalmente la tal Charlotte entró. Su cabello llameaba rojo, era casi hipnotizante y estaba bastante seguro de que dejaba embobados a todos los hombres. Charlotte sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Se parecía a su madre, mientras que la niña, con su pelo negro, era igualita a su padre. Pensé que era una reunión muy tranquila ya que normalmente en estos sueños ocurría algo malo que me hacía desear no seguir mirando. En cambio, esta familia solo hablaba de cosas normales. Al cabo de un rato ya me sabía sus nombres. Aparte de Charlotte, la madre se llamaba Liana, el padre August y la niña Nadin. Estaba relajándome por completo cuando de pronto ocurrió lo malo._

_-Papá, mamá –dijo una voz, entrando en la habitación-._

_Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, la mía la primera. Me quedé ahí parado, completamente horrorizado, mientras una mujer con el pelo igual de rojo que Charlotte y Liana se adelantaba y tomaba asiento junto a su madre. Seguramente había sido tan guapa como Charlotte, o incluso más… Antes. Sabía que ahora lo único que la gente vería al mirarla sería la cicatriz blanca que le cruzaba la cara y le desfiguraba un rostro que de otro modo sería hermoso. La cicatriz iba desde el ojo izquierdo, pasando por la nariz y le cortaba parte del labio hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Juzgué que no había quedado tan mal. La cicatriz, aunque fea, era mucho más favorecedora de lo que debía de haber sido al principio. Había visto este tipo de cicatrices muchas veces antes, en mi propio cuerpo. Todo se hinchaba y se ponía rojo. No era un espectáculo bonito en absoluto y a mí me parecía un auténtico milagro que después de recibir una herida así en su rostro todavía pudiera apreciarse que era guapa._

_La familia se tomó con alegría su llegada y la madre le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de ponerle la comida delante. Cuando escuché cómo la llamaba –Kate- el corazón se me retorció. Yo también tenía una hermana que se llamaba Kate y agradecía a todos los cielos que mi hermana no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que esta mujer._

_De forma intempestiva, sentí muchísima rabia y solo pude quedarme ahí parado mirando al único hombre de la habitación. Él sonreía y no tenía ningún reparo en mirar a la cara a su hija desfigurada. Mi rabia se incrementó y de pronto sentí unos deseos horribles de poder agarrarlo y darle una paliza. Nada más ver la cicatriz de Kate lo supe, la verdad es que estaba demasiado familiarizado con ese tipo de heridas como para pasarlo por alto. Esta no había sido hecha por un loco con un cuchillo, ni siquiera por un animal –lo que podría ser así perfectamente si yo no supiera la verdad-. El padre lo había hecho._

“¿Por qué?” _me pregunté con desesperación_. “¿Por qué siempre pasan estas cosas? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir una vida tranquila?”.

_Pero, sobre todo, me pregunté por qué los ancianos eran tan crueles como para mostrarme esto._

_Quise despertar. Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sucedió. Estaba atrapado viendo la escena hogareña donde el hombre convivía con cuatro mujeres que ostensiblemente lo adoraban, incluso después de que una terrible noche de luna llena se transformara y atacara a su hija, arruinándole de paso la vida. Se me ocurrió que nadie podía ser tan bueno como para perdonar eso, desde luego la madre no estaría tan contenta de que tocaran a una de sus hijas. Tal vez ellas no sabían nada. Tal vez una noche Kate salió al bosque y sin querer se topó con el lobo y en ningún momento supo que se trataba de su padre. Era la explicación más lógica. En realidad, me negaba a aceptar otra cosa._

_Cuando creí que ya no podría soportarlo más, la escena cambió._

_Ahora estábamos en algún otro lugar de la casa y el único a la vista era el hombre, August. Miré alrededor, esperando ver a alguien más, y por eso casi me perdí el momento en que entró de rodillas dentro de un agujero en la pared. Parpadeé varias veces y, viendo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, le seguí. Cuando crucé el pequeño agujero –apenas me tomó un minuto- August ya se había enderezado y estaba encendiendo los farolillos. Cuando la habitación se iluminó, jadeé. Me recordé bajando a este lugar por primera vez hacía diez años, siendo apenas un crío, y lo aterrado que había estado. Mano a mano con la abuela mientras ella me conducía por el pasillo y trataba de decirme que era lo mejor para mí… Aquí había conocido a Etainne._

_Estábamos en los subterráneos de mi casa._

_Confundido, miré alrededor. Si estábamos aquí… y si el hombre no se transformaba en el bosque… eso quería decir que su familia sabía muy bien quién era el responsable de las heridas de Kate. Este sitio estaba escondido para los extraños que entraban en la casa pero para alguien que vivía en ella era imposible no escuchar los gritos desde arriba._

_Justo estaba pensando esto cuando la cabeza de la esposa de August, Liana, apareció por el agujero._

_-¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?_

_La voz de Liana era dulce, le hablaba como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo. A mí me entraron náuseas._

_-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes. ¿Ya es de noche?_

_-Queda muy poco. Deberías darte prisa._

_-Lo tendré a punto en un momento –hizo una pausa-. Te quiero, Liana._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente._

_-Y yo a ti._

_Me convencí de que lo que sentía seguían siendo náuseas, pero eso no explicaba las lágrimas que asomaron a mis ojos sin permiso. Me las quité de un manotazo y endurecí la mirada. Por supuesto, yo no tendría nunca una Liana. La idea de que alguien me dijese algo así era tan ridícula que antes me hubiese creído que existía una cura para la licantropía._

_Dado que no quería pensar en eso, seguí observando a August. El hombre desapareció un momento por el agujero, volviendo a la casa. Yo lo esperé donde estaba, sabiendo que iba a volver tarde o temprano. Una parte de mí debía ser un poco cruel, de otro modo no sabía qué placer podría producirme ver a August retorciéndose de dolor. Aun así, esperé. Solo tuve que recordar la cicatriz de Kate._

_Momentos después, August regresó con dos cestas enormes. Apenas podía cargar con ellas. Las dejó sobre el suelo de piedra del subterráneo y comenzó a sacar cosas. Vi que era comida: gallinas, conejos, una pata que debía ser de cerdo… Habían desplumado a la gallina y le habían quitado la piel a lo demás, pero todo estaba crudo. Parecía imposible pero comencé a salivar solo con ver la comida. La idea era tan repulsiva que me alejé a grandes zancadas, desviando la vista. August volvió a desaparecer y entonces me fijé en las cadenas que había preparado. Éstas estaban agarradas a la pared con magia, eso lo sabía, mientras que el extremo (donde debías colocar las manos y apresártelas) llegaba hasta el interior de una jaula… Noté que la jaula era pequeña para el hombre, es decir, él cabía dentro pero no tendría casi movilidad. Eso pondría mucho más furioso al lobo._

_Pasó mucho tiempo. Liana y August bajaban de vez en cuando pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasé solo. Una sola vez traté de salir del subterráneo, de pronto sintiéndome incapaz de ver a un hombre sufrir por mucho que lo aborreciera. En cuanto metí la cabeza en el agujero todo comenzó a darme vueltas y perdí la vista durante un momento. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me encontraba en el extremo opuesto del subterráneo. Eso me enfureció terriblemente. Los ancianos debían ser responsables de esto… ¿Al menos iban a dar la cara? ¿Cuándo iban a aparecer? ¿Qué lección iba a aprender ahora?_ “Mira, este hombre destrozó a su hija porque nosotros no estuvimos ahí para enseñarle _”. ¡Ya lo había entendido y por eso mismo los buscaba!_

_Estaba a punto de arrancarme los pelos de pura frustración cuando se escucharon voces acercándose. Alcé la mirada y vi que la familia al completo entraba. ¡Por el amor de dios! Esto era aún peor. ¿De verdad Kate estaba todo solícita junto a su padre, tratando de parecer valerosa a pesar de estar a punto de desmayarse? Podía verlo en su cara. Estaba tan blanca que no sabía cómo seguía en pie._

_-Toma tu muñeca, cielo –le dijo Liana a la niña pequeña-._

_-Pero la destrozaré –se resistió Nadin-._

_-No importa. Ahora, ven aquí. ¿Quién te quiere más en todo el universo?_

_Liana atrapó a su hija y la apretó en un intenso abrazo capaz de romper costillas. La cogió con fuerza, como si creyese que la niña iba a desvanecerse en el aire. Arqueé una ceja. ¿Tal vez esta era “la nueva experiencia de familia” donde llevaban a la niña buena a conocer el secreto de papá? Apreté los dientes y seguí mirando._

_August se adelantó y cogió a Nadin de los hombros, arrodillándose para estar a su altura._

_-Vas a pasar mucho miedo, hija, pero es normal. Quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a mí mismo, no importa lo que pase. ¿Me das un beso, dulce corazón?_

_La niña se abalanzó sobre su padre y cubrió su cara de besos. Al separarse sonreía un poco, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿Tú también me quieres, Kate? –le preguntó a su hermana-._

_-Sí –respondió la mujer con determinación-. Ahora y siempre._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Absolutamente._

_Nadin sonrió y luego se giró hacia Charlotte. Ella le hizo cosquillas hasta que se retorció de risa y luego se apartó._

_-Adiós –dijo Nadin, sonándose la nariz-._

_-Te equivocas –dijo su padre-. Es un hasta luego._

_Los cuatro adultos abandonaron el subterráneo y de pronto me quedé solo con la niña. Me quedé estático, sin entender qué pasaba aquí. Debía ser medianoche y August tenía que volver si no quería transformarse delante de todos…_

_Con parsimonia, la niña comenzó a desvestirse. Agrandé los ojos. Atónico, la vi dirigirse desnuda a la jaula y meterse dentro. Cuando cerró la cadena alrededor de sus muñecas, me descubrí respirando con dificultad. Ella también se veía como si no pudiera llenar sus pulmones con suficiente aire. Pasó un minuto y luego otro y luego otro y finalmente la niña se dobló en dos. El primer grito me dejó pálido, el segundo me hizo retroceder. Después de oírla gritar durante minutos ya no sabía dónde meterme. Me tapé los oídos y me abandoné a mí mismo en un rincón._

_Kate –la solícita Kate- diciéndole a su hermanita que la quería y que lo haría siempre. La madre dándole un juguete que terminaría roto, desgarrado al igual que la niñez de Nadin. El padre diciéndole en pocas palabras que se sentía orgulloso de su entereza. Charlotte tratando de hacerla reír con trucos infantiles._

_Nadin. Nadin era la única que había atacado a Kate, la única que había desfigurado su cara. Pero eso no podía ser. Las marcas estaban hechas por un lobo adulto, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser cosa del padre._

_Escuché un nuevo lamento y escondí la cara entre las rodillas. No quería mirar pero igual lo hice. Había una explicación razonable… tenía que haberla._

_Lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta. Nadin, con sus escasos trece años, completaba la transformación. Tenía delante de mí una loba… una loba blanca y enorme, puede que incluso más grande que mi forma lobuna._

_Era imposible. Las hembras lobo se habían extinguido hacía mucho tiempo. Su padre no podía haberla mordido porque era humano, o eso podía decir dado que permanecía arriba sin cambios aparentes. Además, había visto a Soyana transformada y era mucho más pequeña que los otros lobos, de modo que… solo había una respuesta._

_Una respuesta sin lógica. Una respuesta que lo cambiaba todo. Se mirara por donde se mirara, esto no podía estar pasando._

***

Me desperté con una exclamación. Al principio pensé que seguía soñando y miraba sin ver, demasiado alterado por el recuerdo de la niña doblándose de dolor. Por un momento me pareció ver el rostro de Vivian en el de Nadin y el dolor fue insoportable. Mi hermana pequeña, por la que daría mi vida, sin importar que solo nos lleváramos dos años y yo no fuera mucho mayor que ella. Con ese pensamiento entendí un poco mejor a Kate y la aceptación de su cicatriz, pues esa era la manera en que los hermanos mayores cuidábamos de los pequeños.

Aun así, seguía horrorizado.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –preguntó una voz a mis espaldas-.

Salté de la impresión y me giré para encarar al dueño de la voz, con las garras por delante. Sin embargo, las garras no servían de nada contra los fantasmas, así que las retiré.

Eran los ancianos.

-Estáis aquí… -tartamudeé-. ¿Por qué me habéis mostrado…? ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

-Siempre hemos estado contigo, es solo que tú no querías vernos.

-Sí que quería. He estado intentándolo durante semanas. ¡Incluso he venido hasta aquí! –tragué saliva-. Os avisé de que era muy malo con la magia y que no podría llamaros por mí mismo…

-Eso no importa ahora –uno de los ancianos, al que empecé a llamar Niche en mi cabeza a pesar de que no los distinguía, se acercó a mí-. Te hemos mostrado a Nadin Alven por una razón, y esa es que nos escuches cuando te digamos la verdad. Que te des cuenta del peligro que vais a correr todos si no lo haces.

-Ya entiendo esa parte. No necesitaba que me mostrarais… que me mostrarais algo así. Ya sé lo peligroso que soy.

Niche negó con la cabeza.

-No eres tú quien nos preocupa ahora mismo… No eres el único licántropo que hay en tu familia. Muy pronto esa persona tendrá su primera transformación y necesitará tu consejo porque, a diferencia de ti, ella no podrá vernos.

-¿Ella? –sacudí la cabeza-. Mis padres me dijeron hace tiempo que las mujeres no… no nacen lobo. Que necesitan ser mordidas, como Soyana.

Pero Nadin había sido una mujer lobo en una familia de humanos, y ninguno de ellos había podido morderla. ¿Había sido atacada por un lobo extraño, como Soyana, o… o había nacido así, por muy increíble que pareciera?

-Antiguamente nacían mujeres lobo; la probabilidad era la misma que para los hombres lobo. Fue la mezcla de sangre con humanos lo que provocó que prácticamente se extinguieran. Pero todavía nacen algunas de vez en cuando. En general son una rareza, y muy fuertes también. Nadin fue la última, pero ha habido otras –los ojos de Niche se llenaron de tristeza-. Nadin murió siendo muy joven. Se descontroló y se escapó. Murió muchísima gente antes de que los aldeanos dieran con ella y la mataran. Tu familia desciende de su hermana Charlotte.

Oden habló por primera vez:

-A las mujeres lobo les cuesta más ganar control sobre su parte animal. _Sienten_ demasiado y al lobo no le gusta eso. Por eso es importante que empiece a ganar control desde el principio. Si no logras hacer que tu hermana se controle me temo que habrá de nuevo una masacre, y tal y como las noticias viajan de rápido hoy en día no va a ser algo que podréis esconder. La prensa os dilapidará a todos sin distinguir entre culpables e inocentes.

-¿…Estáis hablando de Vivian? –pregunté con un hilo de voz-.

Nadin había parecido tener más o menos su edad…

-Ella no –Niche me envió una mirada de disculpa-. La otra. La mayor. Evangeline.

-¡Pero si tiene dieciocho años!

-No sé qué edad crees que es la adecuada para cambiar. Hay quienes lo hacen durante la adolescencia y otros cuando ya son adultos. Tu hermana está en la edad correcta. Tú fuiste el único que… se adelantó. Tú y Nadin.

Negué con la cabeza insistentemente.

-No quiero creer nada de esto. Quiero que mi hermana tenga una vida mejor que la mía. No quiero que sea un monstruo.

-La licantropía no es algo malo.

-¡Ellos matan! –grité, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Matan humanos! ¡Lo que es peor, lo hacen por placer! He escuchado todas esas leyendas y me dan ganas de vomitar. ¡Me alegro de que murieran!

-Estás siendo increíblemente estúpido. Los peces son peces y los pájaros son pájaros. Un lobo siempre será un lobo y tú, niño mestizo, eres un lobo.

Niche siguió hablando con una pasión que me produjo escalofríos.

-Tus antepasados eran poderosos, bestias feroces a los que ninguna criatura podía enfrentarse sin temor, ni siquiera esos vampiros antinaturales y enfermos. Dices que mataban humanos, pero no siempre y no todos. En esencia, se movían en manadas y eran territoriales, si atacaban era para defender su territorio.

Niche amaba ser quien era. Incluso después de mil ochocientos años, él seguía sintiéndose orgulloso. Yo no podía. Para mí ser un licántropo evocaba todo lo malo. Había visto demasiado odio por culpa de ello, Etainne era un recordatorio constante del sufrimiento al que forzábamos a nuestra familia a pasar. Evangeline era una criatura libre y despreocupada que nunca se tomaba nada en serio y hacía lo que quería. Para ella ser como yo sería peor que la muerte, destrozaría su personalidad por completo. ¿Y si Niche tenía razón? ¿Y si se convertía en una mujer lobo?

No quería pensarlo. Mi hermana no se lo merecía. Sencillamente no era posible.


	7. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la historia hay un párrafo (donde se describe la transformación) que he cogido prestado de Being Human (no me acuerdo si de la versión inglesa o americana). Es una pequeña descripción, pero no me pertenece!  
> Espero que os esté gustando.

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Volví a la cabaña sintiéndome enfermo. Rhys y Soyana me encontraron a medio camino y se quedaron mirándome con expresiones pasmadas. Soyana me cogió del brazo.

-¡Para de caminar! –me ordenó cuando vio que no le hacía el más mínimo caso-.

-Casa… -dije-.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rhys-.

-Necesito ir a casa. Ahora.

Rhys y Soyana se miraron. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que necesitas hacer ahora es sentarte un momento y dejar de caminar como un loco. Tranquilízate un poco.

-¡No! –le grité, perdiendo la paciencia-.

Se me escapó un sollozo ahogado. Lo último que vi fue que Rhys me levantaba en vilo y me sacaba de allí. Después de eso perdí la consciencia.

Durante los siguientes días ardí en una fiebre espantosa. Sé que incluso llamaron a un médico, echando a perder el secretismo de la ubicación de la manada. Se trataba de un viejo profesor de Soyana y él juró que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero el riesgo seguía siendo grande. Cada vez que abría los ojos encontraba a mi lado a alguien diferente, incluso Tom y Donal parecían preocupados por mí. Durante un fugaz momento en el espejo de mi cuarto vi que mis ojos se habían vuelto amarillos y que mis colmillos estaban a la vista. No tenía manera de controlar mi cuerpo y tampoco me quedaba voluntad. En lo único que podía pensar era en mi hermana Evangeline y en Nadin y en lo horrible que iba a ser tener que ser testigo de nuevo de esa pesadilla. Los ancianos acudían a mí en sueños y despierto y llegó un momento en que su sola presencia me agobiaba. No me dejaron solo por mucho que se lo pedí.

_“Puede ser dentro de un mes o dentro de un año, pero finalmente un día Evangeline se transformará”._

Tenía que salir de la cabaña e ir a buscar a mi hermana antes de la próxima luna llena, que sería el 19 de Enero. Eso sería…

¡Mierda!

-¿A qué día estamos? –le pregunté a Soyana cuando vino a cambiarme el paño húmedo de la frente-.

Ella apartó la vista, mortificada.

-A dieciocho. Mañana… es luna llena.

Me quedé en estado de shock. Ella me dijo que no debía preocuparme por nada y que me pondría mejor. Cuando salió, apenas me enteré.

-¿Va a ser mañana? –pregunté con voz ahogada-.

Los ancianos, que todo el tiempo habían estado a mi lado, de pronto estaban desaparecidos. Me cubrí con las sábanas y lloré.

***

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía con fiebre. Se acercaron a verme varias veces pero apenas les reconocí. Una vez traté de decirles que debían encerrarme pero no me hicieron caso, ellos creían que estaba demasiado débil como para que el lobo supusiese un peligro. En todo caso, había estado transformándome a medias todo este tiempo y no había pasado nada.

Pero ellos se equivocaban. Incluso cuando les convencí de amarrarme a la cama con cadenas de plata antes de que se marcharan, sabía que era inútil. Soyana había gritado cuando Tom me ató: la plata lastimaba nuestra piel y yo estaba tan enfermo que ese pequeño dolor iba a convertirse en un suplicio. Les pedí que lo hicieran, a pesar de que sabía que las cadenas no iban a servir de nada. Nunca servían de nada. Si el lobo quería levantarse de esta cama lo haría sin importar las pegas que le pusiéramos.

Una vez que me quedé solo, volvió el miedo. No temía por mí sino por Evangeline. Si Niche decía la verdad… Si ella estaba ahora mismo sola, sin nadie que la ayudara… ¿Cómo podría alguien tan preciosa y frágil como ella sobrevivir? ¿Cómo incluso podría aceptar la idea? Quería soltarme y salir en su búsqueda, quería protegerla contra todo y, más que nada en el mundo, quería que existiera algo que pudiera curarla. Algo que le evitara convertirse en un monstruo.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo. Has elegido un mal momento para ponerte enfermo –me dijo Niche-.

Mi última preocupación era yo. Mientras supiera que Evangeline estaba bien, y que la manada estaba transformándose bien lejos de aquí, lo demás no me importaba.

-Deberías preocuparte –me dijo el anciano una última vez, antes de desaparecer-.

***

Cuando la luna se completó, redonda y poderosa en el cielo negro y sin estrellas, empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies. Esa era la parte buena, luego el dolor me sacudiría todo el cuerpo y me haría desear estar muerto.

Quince minutos después, seguía retorciéndome en la cama. El cuerpo me ardía y sentía que los ojos se me iban a salir de las cuencas. Recordé el glorioso momento en el que había conseguido transformarme en un segundo, cuando me enfrenté a la vampiresa. Había sido mi mejor momento, eso seguro. Sin dolor, sin esfuerzo. Esta vez era completamente distinto: la transformación estaba durando como nunca antes. ¡Quince minutos de agonía! Durante las noches de luna llena había deseado estar muerto muchas veces, pero me temía que esta vez iba a hacerse realidad y que no vería de nuevo la luz del día. Desgraciadamente, esta vez quería vivir… No dejaba de pensar que sin mí mi hermana no iba a sobrevivir. No era orgullo ni era falta de fe en su capacidad, era la sabiduría de la experiencia. Yo mismo casi no había sobrevivido a mi transformación, de hecho estaría muerto si no me hubiesen llevado al hospital y los médicos me hubiesen salvado del borde de la muerte. Evangeline era floja como la gelatina, no iba a soportar el dolor.

Los minutos pasaron y yo seguí gritando, impotente. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó pero, en algún momento o bien perdí la consciencia o bien morí. Lo sabría si volvía a despertar.

***

El corazón del hombre lobo es dos tercios el tamaño del humano. Pero para poder encogerse, primero debe detenerse. En otras palabras, sufro un ataque cardiaco. Todos los órganos internos son más pequeños, así que mientras sufro el ataque, también me fallan el hígado y los riñones. Y si dejo de gritar, no es porque el dolor haya cesado. Mi garganta, mi tráquea y mis cuerdas vocales se rompen y reforman. Literalmente no puedo emitir sonidos. Para entonces la glándula pituitaria trabaja tiempo extra, llenando mi cuerpo de endorfinas que calman el dolor, pero que también tienen que apagarse. Cualquier otro moriría del colapso, por la manera en la que me arrastra por el fuego y me mantiene vivo y consciente para sufrir cada segundo.

Así es como me sentí las primeras veces, hasta que de alguna manera aprendí a resistir el dolor; pero ahora me parecía estar viviendo de nuevo ese infierno. Nunca creí que el dolor de la transformación pudiera equipararse al que sufrí cuando tenía seis años, desgraciadamente ese pensamiento era ignorante. No sabía si había llegado a transformarme en lobo en algún momento pero siempre que abría los ojos me encontraba prisionero en mi envoltorio humano, deseando poder alguna vez llegar hasta el final y poder librarme del dolor. En algún momento me caí de la cama y me golpeé tan duro que volví a perder la consciencia.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente llegó el amanecer.

***

Me despertó un grito. Intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude, sentía que jamás podría volver a abrirlos. El cuerpo me abrasaba y las venas parecían haberse convertido en una pieza de metal al rojo vivo preparado sobre un yunque. Me pareció retroceder en el tiempo diez años, el grito bien podría haber sido el de mi madre. Mi madre… estuviera donde estuviera… ¿podría sentir mi sufrimiento, tal y como decía haberlo sentido aquella primera vez? ¿Se sentiría angustiada o habría decidido olvidarse de mí? ¿Había sido yo la causa de que mi familia se rompiese a pedazos?

_“Sí”._

La respuesta era simple, a pesar de que no me gustase.

-¡Bran! –gritó una voz de mujer-.

Deseé que fuera mi madre, esa mujer en la que no había pensado en años y a la que culpaba por abandonarme. Daría cualquier cosa por tenerla a mi lado y que me abrazara tal y como debería hacerlo una madre… tal y como lo había hecho la abuela. Pero no era mi madre y tampoco la abuela.

Era Soyana.

-¡Bran! –volvió a llamarme Soyana-. ¡Bran, despierta!

A su voz se le sumaron otras. _“¿Qué sucede?” “¿Por qué estás gritando?” “¿Ha podido soltarse?”._ Cuando entraron en la habitación, el caos se desató.

-¡Está sangrando! –gritó Soyana-. ¡Ayudadle!

Alguien me alzó y me colocó sobre la cama. Noté un cosquilleo en la frente, como si algo me escurriera por la piel… Me di cuenta de que era sangre y de que probablemente la caída había sido mucho peor de lo que pensé en su momento. Pero no había sido la caída lo que me había hecho daño, de hecho apenas la noté, había sido la incapacidad de transformarme. ¿Estaba roto? ¿Esto era lo que había buscado para mi hermana? Si no transformarme se sentía así, lo contrario era en comparación una liberación muy bienvenida.

_“No. Esto no es lo que buscaba para Evangeline. Lo que yo buscaba era hacerla normal”._

Encontraría la forma. Tenía que hacerlo, porque la alternativa era verla morir entre mis brazos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

***

Durante días no dije una sola palabra. Estaba en estado de shock. Me sentía roto por dentro y por fuera, era como si de pronto hubiera dejado de tener consciencia de la realidad. Ni siquiera los ancianos lograron que saliera del capullo en el que me había resguardado, y eso que tenían buenas noticias. Evangeline seguía siendo humana, algo que en otra ocasión me habría hecho saltar de alegría.

Después del cuarto día, Soyana me había estado presionando para comer. En realidad, me había presionado todos los días, pero esta vez no se conformó con dos cucharadas. Dado que me negué, perdió la paciencia.

-¡Tienes que comer! ¿Acaso planeas morirte? ¿Tan cobarde eres?

En otra ocasión la mención de la cobardía me habría enfurecido, al igual que había sucedido el año pasado cuando Sarah Abbot –la novia de Aryton- me había acusado de eso mismo.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! –ahí fue cuando Soyana comenzó a golpearme con la bandeja, completamente fuera de sí-.

-¡Soyana! –gritó Rhys con incredulidad-. ¡Detente! ¡Ahora!

Ella me golpeó una última vez y se dio la vuelta airada.

Sí, por lo visto golpear a los convalecientes con bandejas era lo más natural.

***

Tres días después llegaba a casa. A pesar de que esta vez Soyana me llevó en coche me sentía enfermo y agotado cuando llegué. Sin embargo, cuando vi a la abuela recuperé las fuerzas. Ella era lo mejor que tenía en mi vida.

La abuela estaba exultante y me recibió con un abrazo de oso.

-Estás de vuelta –dijo-. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has hecho algún progreso?

Ella preguntaba por los ancianos, por supuesto. Después de todo, para eso había hecho todo el camino hasta Berkshire. En retrospectiva, todas esas noches que pasé preguntándome cómo daría con ellos me parecían una tontería en comparación a cómo me sentía ahora, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por Evangeline.

-Los encontré –sin embargo, yo no me veía animado en absoluto y ella lo notó-.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Su preocupación derrumbó todas mis defensas y terminé contándoselo todo. Aunque nunca fue mi intención cargarla con ese peso, era demasiado débil y me había acostumbrado a su apoyo. Cuando terminé de contárselo, la abuela lloraba.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Al cien por cien?

Bajé la cabeza y deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder decirle que no, pero yo nunca le había mentido a la abuela –nunca, excepto en el caso de Etainne-. Asentí.

-Pueden estar equivocados –musitó-.

-Puede –dije, aunque no lo creía. Entonces añadí-: Encontraré la cura.

-Bran… No hay cura.

-Tengo que intentarlo –desvié la mirada-. Ella… aún es humana. Si detengo el proceso…

-No es un “proceso”. ¡Está en la sangre!

-¡¿A ti te parece bien?! –le grité, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Se convertirá en un monstruo!

Ella se apartó de mí como si la hubiera golpeado. Me sentí fatal. La abuela era la persona que más quería en este mundo y odiaba hacerle daño.

-Lo siento –musité-.

-No lo entiendes… -ella seguía sin mirarme-. ¿Tan malo es? Tú no has salido tan mal. Eres el chico más dulce que existe… No eres un monstruo, Bran. ¿Por qué debería ser distinto con Evie?

-¡Soy un monstruo!

-No.

-¡Sí! Tú no sabes la mitad de las cosas que he hecho.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces sé la otra mitad. Todo en ti es bueno y correcto. Evangeline… ella es maravillosa, ¿por qué habría de cambiar?

-Porque ya tiene dieciocho años. Ha vivido su vida como humana. No va a sobrellevarlo bien. Se volverá loca.

-Te tiene a ti, es más de lo que tú tuviste.

La abuela siempre tenía demasiada fe en mí. ¿Qué podía hacer yo por mi hermana?

-Tengo que decírselo –dije-.

La abuela desvió la vista.

-Lo sé. Aun así… ponerla bajo presión con la idea de que en cualquier momento puede transformarse… Eso la matará.

Pero los dos entendíamos que era lo correcto. Evangeline tenía que saber lo que le esperaba.


	8. Lo que viene después

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

_ 5 meses después… _

La explanada estaba repleta de gente: habían acudido a Londres desde todos los puntos del país para presenciar el concierto de Layla Gray, una de las cantantes más famosas entre los magos. Aryton y yo habíamos venido junto a mi hermana Amei y mi hermana Kate. Amei estaba comprando unos refrescos y Kate estaba ocupada haciendo fotos para su próximo artículo en _The News_. Nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad con varios viejos compañeros míos del colegio y algunos se habían quedado con nosotros, como los hermanos Rockbell y Cinthia Miller.

Después de un rato distinguí la cabeza de Amei en la distancia. Ella era tan alta que era difícil perderla de vista. Cuando llegó, nos pasó nuestros refrescos y abrió el suyo, dando un largo trago. Amei nunca sería tan guapa como Evangeline, tan carismática como Kate o tan inteligente como Vivian pero sí que era la que tenía el corazón más grande. Era una lástima que los hombres no quisieran darse cuenta.

Pero para lo que estaba yo aquí era para ver a Evangeline. De alguna manera que no comenzaba a entender del todo, Ev había conocido a Layla Gray y había conseguido que la admitiera como bailarina de fondo. Ahora la acompañaba en todos sus conciertos, obligándome a ir a remolque en cada ocasión. Ella no parecía entender que en cualquier momento iba a transformarse, o bien no le importaba. A lo mejor no me creía. Sin embargo, incluso habiendo sido toda su vida una chica despreocupada, Evangeline estaba pasándose esta vez.

 _“Tal vez solo quiera vivir su vida antes de convertirse en un monstruo”_ me susurró una voz interior.

Desde luego, estaba en todo su derecho… excepto porque estaba involucrando a terceras personas. El día que se transformara, si yo no conseguía alejarla a algún lugar remoto y desolado, iba a terminar haciendo daño a alguien. O matando.

Podía imaginar los encabezados: <<Mujer lobo descontrolada mata a la famosa cantante Layla Gray>> <<Los fans se reúnen para exigir la inmediata caza de Evangeline Hattering. Se espera que el gobierno imponga la pena de muerte>>.

Solo de pensarlo, me recorría un escalofrío y me ponía a temblar.

_“Vuelve a casa, Ev. Dios mío, vuelve a casa. Tú no perteneces a este lugar, igual que no pertenezco yo. Estamos malditos y no podemos huir de eso”._

Si pudiera atreverme a decirle eso, quizás ella lo entendería. Pero no podía. Yo tampoco entendí que mi vida había cambiado hasta que mis padres me abandonaron. Después de que lo hicieran, aprendí que no había manera de arreglar lo que era; si la hubiera, ellos se habrían esforzado un poco más conmigo. En cambio, me habían dado por perdido.

Entonces, de pronto entendí la razón. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, algo que pensé de manera inconsciente, pero una vez pasó por mi cabeza fue difícil alejar la idea. Siempre pensé en el abandono de mis padres desde mi punto de vista, culpándome y asumiendo que era el único responsable (porque lo era). Nunca llegué a ponerme en el lado de mis hermanos, o al menos no lo hice correctamente. Sabía que ellos debían odiarme en ocasiones. No se me ocurrió ni una sola vez que esa convicción, la de que era enteramente mi culpa, podría haberles supuesto un mínimo consuelo. Ellos no tenían nada de malo, la única razón por la que fueron abandonados fue por mí. Ellos eran correctos y eran amados, solo cabía la casualidad de que habían terminado en la misma cesta que yo.

Pero no eran normales ni correctos, y tampoco estaban libres de poder ser alcanzados por la maldición en algún momento. Si no ellos, sus hijos. Evangeline estaba descubriéndolo de la peor forma posible, al igual que debieron descubrirlo mis hermanos mayores cuando nacieron sus hijos. Me imaginé el horror y el miedo que debían sentir cada día, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el día o si llegaría incluso.

Y, por supuesto, que Evangeline me tuviera todo el tiempo detrás de ella, recordándole en lo que iba a convertirse dentro de poco, no debía estar ayudando en absoluto.

Un grito fuertísimo, que hizo tambalear todo el estadio, me sacó del aturdimiento. Saliendo al escenario con porte elegante, estaba la famosísima cantante Layla Gray.

-¡Hola, Londres! –gritó la cantante con una hermosa voz. Los espectadores gritaron con más fuerza y comenzaron a aplaudir histéricamente. Todos querían estar más cerca de Layla-. ¿Cómo están, Londres?

De nuevo, chillidos y aplausos.

Layla sonrió, mostrando unos perfectos y blancos dientes. Como siempre, se había hecho el pelo con trencitas. Esta vez, sin embargo, algunos mechones le caían desordenadamente de la cola con la que lo amarraba.

La gente parecía enloquecida. Había incluso quienes gritaban su amor por la cantante sin ninguna vergüenza. La antigua componente de Black Heart dirigía sonrisas a todo el mundo y aceptaba los cumplidos con humildad.

-¡Gracias! –se la escuchaba decir frecuentemente-. Muchas gracias a todos.

Y entonces los aplausos se incrementaban, si eso era posible.

-Gracias también por estar aquí, ¡sin vosotros este concierto no sería posible! –el guitarrista tocó unas notas y Layla imitó sus movimientos, como si ella también sostuviera una guitarra. De pronto en el estadio se veía a miles de personas hacer lo mismo-. Sois estupendos -sonrió-. Antes de empezar el concierto, presentaremos a los que están aquí hoy apoyándome.

Sin prisa, Layla Gray presentó a los técnicos de sonido y luz, también a los músicos y por último fueron saliendo al escenario las bailarinas. La cantante fue diciendo uno por uno sus nombres:

-Y nuestra última incorporación, que ya nos ha acompañado a varios conciertos en otras ciudades… ¡la señorita Evangeline!

Muchos aplaudieron cuando vieron aparecer a una muchacha con el cabello del mismo color dorado que Layla. Era muy diferente en porte a la cantante, pero resultaba casi tan guapa como ella. Mi hermana.

-Y ya hechas todas las presentaciones… ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

La canción comenzó. El estadio se llenó de diversas voces cantando al mismo tiempo. No eran pocos los que tenían los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

Pero yo no la escuchaba. Toda mi atención estaba en Evangeline y en lo feliz que se veía. Mi corazón dolió. Evangeline seguía el ritmo de la música junto a dos bailarinas más. Con las luces iluminando su rostro y, sobre todo, con esa sonrisa juvenil, parecía un ángel. Supe que, al fin, mi hermana había encontrado su lugar.

E iba a perderlo en cuestión de meses.

***

Después del concierto fui a buscar a Evangeline para decirle que me quedaría en Londres en vez de seguirla a la siguiente ciudad donde actuara. Según me había dicho Niche, él podría sentir el momento en que mi hermana estuviera a punto de transformarse, de modo que solo tenía que ir a su encuentro cuando eso sucediera. Debería haberlo hecho de ese modo desde el principio, no me di cuenta de que estaba sobreprotegiéndola y que con ello la molestaba.

Evangeline recibió la noticia con sorpresa. Tantas veces como me había dicho que podía cuidarse sola, realmente no esperaba que le hiciera caso. Cuando se recuperó, me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero –me dijo-.

Cuando se fue, una parte de mí se sintió vacía.

_“Es lo correcto. Debía dejarla ir”._

Tal vez, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

***

Con el paso de los días la sensación de que estaba fallando a Evangeline menguó un poco. Aprendí que tenía mi propia vida y que no podía estar pendiente de los demás las veinticuatro horas del día, aunque me costó. Toda mi vida había hecho precisamente eso, preocuparme en exceso por todos. Dejar de hacerlo era difícil.

Algo que ayudó fue encontrarme prácticamente todos los días con Adam Parker. Eso era lo bueno del verano, si acudías a tiendas regentadas por magos con la suficiente frecuencia, acababas topándote con alguien conocido. Yo seguía trabajando para la señora Martin, la dueña de la tienda de ropa, que casualmente también era una bruja. A veces Parker se detenía y me hablaba durante un par de minutos, los justos para no pasar por completos desconocidos. Nadie nos tomaría por amigos, pero nos llevábamos mejor desde que él me ayudara en Navidad con mi libro familiar.

Una tarde estaba sentado en un banco junto a la abuela, yo comiéndome un helado de palo y ella uno de tarrina cuando vi pasar a Parker. Tendría que haberme callado, ya que ni siquiera parecía haberme visto, pero lo llamé.

-Hola –dije, sorprendido de que se tomara la molestia de acercarse. Cuando vi que miraba a la abuela, hice las presentaciones-. Ella es mi abuela, Theresa Tisdale. Abuela, él es Adam Parker.

La abuela le envió una sonrisa dulce.

-El hijo de Willy, ¿verdad? Cuántos recuerdos. Era un muchacho muy agradable.

Por un momento pareció como si Parker fuera a morirse ahí mismo. Nadie llamaba al gran lord William Parker “Willy” y menos decía que era un muchacho agradable.

-¿Lo conocía? –atinó a decir-.

-Oh, claro que sí. Cuando trabajaba en regulación de leyes mágicas él solía pasarse de vez en cuando. Siempre tenía algo que preguntar.

Parker comenzó a observarla como si pensara levantarle un altar. Desde luego, para llamar a su padre “Willy” y seguir viva, solo podía significar que tenía la capacidad de volver de entre los muertos. Literalmente.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un placer, señora. Le diré a mi padre que la he visto, le encantará saber de usted.

-No creo que se acuerde de mí. Era un muchacho tan joven. Fue hace muchos años -la abuela me miró-. No sabía que erais amigos. Nunca lo has mencionado.

-No somos amigos –repliqué-.

-Qué cruel –se burló Parker-.

-Es que no lo somos –lo miré-. Hasta hace dos años colocabas chinchetas en mi silla. Y no hablemos sobre la vez que pegaste mi frente al pupitre porque me quedé dormido.

-No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea verdad, pero seguro que te lo merecías.

-Yo no hice nada.

-¿No fue la vez que me lanzaste escaleras abajo? –recordó Parker-. Si me lo preguntas, debería haberte lanzado por la torre más alta. Lo del pupitre fue una broma estúpida en comparación.

Me puse rojo. Él tenía razón pero aun así la diferencia fue que de mí se burló toda la clase cuando me desperté y vi que no podía despegar la cara. Incluso se inventaron una canción. Tuvieron que pasar semanas para que dejaran de cantarla cada vez que me veían por los pasillos.

-Antes de lo de las escaleras tú encantaste todos mis libros para que fueran a parar al lago.

-Y tú me rompiste la nariz de un puñetazo. Mi perfecta nariz. Menos mal que hay hechizos para arreglarlas.

-¡Exacto! Ni siquiera tuviste secuelas.

-Tal vez no físicas.

-¡Embustero! –me reí-.

Él rodó los ojos.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, la abuela nos observaba como si estuviésemos locos.

-Mi niño, no puedo creer que hicieras todas esas cosas crueles –me reprendió ella, decepcionada-.

-¡Él empezaba siempre! –le señalé-.

-Tal vez algunas veces, pero decir siempre…

Me mordí el labio.

-Bueno, me sacabas de mis casillas. Actuabas como si fueras el mejor en todo. Qué digo, sigues haciéndolo.

-Al menos ahora tienes la madurez de entender que tú no tienes nada que decir sobre cómo me comporto.

-Actuaba por el bien común, créeme. De no ser por mí, ahora tu ego sería tan grande como tu trasero.

-Oye, eso está fuera de lugar. Soy perfecto me mires por donde me mires.

-Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada sobre tu falta de humildad. No se puede sacar de donde no existe.

Parker se cubrió la boca. Instantes después, soltó una carcajada. Lo observé sorprendido y luego se me escapó también la risa tonta.

La abuela sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo.


	9. Aprendizaje

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

En los últimos tiempos acostumbraba a sentarme en mi cama, con el libro familiar sobre el regazo; y entonces leía cada nombre hasta grabármelo en la cabeza. De alguna manera, eso me hacía sentir mejor. Toda esta gente compartía conmigo el sufrimiento y el valor de seguir adelante, siempre adelante. Ellos habían estado en este mundo antes que yo y de alguna manera habían conseguido vivir dignamente, o al menos eso me gustaba pensar. Sabía que la realidad debía ser distinta, que ellos habrían terminado haciendo daño a la gente a la que querían tanto como yo temía hacerlo, pero me confortaba fingir lo contrario.

A menudo las páginas me llevaban hasta Nadin Alven. Su fotografía mostraba a una mujer adulta –aunque con ese pelo poco podía decirse sobre su género- pero yo la recordaba como una niña. Ella hacía que todas las historias heroicas que inventaba se marchitaran y entonces quedaba frente a la fría verdad.

Así fue como empecé a entrenar con los ancianos. Llegué a la conclusión de que eso era lo único que me diferenciaba de Nadin y de mi bisabuelo: a diferencia de ellos yo tenía la posibilidad de aprender.

Desde ese día, pasé día y noche siguiendo cada estúpida orden de los ancianos. Dejé mi trabajo en la tienda de ropa y dejé de ver a todo el mundo, excepto a la abuela que venía a verme de vez en cuando. Al principio cuando los ancianos me dijeron que tenía que dejar mi casa y mudarme al bosque me lo cogí a broma, pero pronto me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban para perder el tiempo. Ahora dormía en una cabaña minúscula, bañándome en el río y comiendo lo que la naturaleza me pusiera por delante (conejos, principalmente). Agradecía que fuese verano, aunque por la noche se levantaba un poco de frío.

Al final, un día la abuela no volvió. Los ancianos me dijeron que había pasado a la segunda fase, aunque yo no comprendí lo que eso significaba hasta que un día noté que los animales habían desaparecido del bosque y que no escuchaba un solo susurro, ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros o el de las cigarras por la noche. Cuando quise salir del bosque, resultó imposible. Estaba encerrado con la única compañía de los ancianos.

-Esta es la única manera de aprender. Sin preocupaciones, sin distracciones, solo tú y el largo camino frente a ti.

Y así fue. Los días pasaron, luego las semanas. Llegó un momento en que dejé de contar. No comía, no dormía, simplemente me alimentaba de lo que la naturaleza me ofrecía: ya no conejos o ciervos, esos eran alimentos para humanos, ahora mi espíritu se nutría de la energía de los árboles, la energía del río que fluía por todo el planeta y veía y tocaba todo a su paso a través de las generaciones, del aire mismo.

Un día perdí la noción de mi cuerpo. Pasaba horas con los ojos cerrados, tocando con la mente las hojas que se mecían por el viento en lo alto de las copas de los árboles. Cuando los animales regresaron, también vi la vida a través de sus ojos. Volé con los pájaros y nadé con los peces. Me sentía ligero y libre; habría dado cualquier cosa para que esto durara toda la vida, para que no tuviera que volver al mundo que había dejado atrás.

Pero inevitablemente esto tenía que acabar. Cuando lo hizo, las restricciones del bosque también desaparecieron y la vida en él siguió su curso habitual. Un día apareció un cazador en el bosque, vistiendo una chaqueta de piel, unos pantalones resistentes y botas de montaña. Su cara era gruesa y sus brazos fuertes, era moreno, de pelo corto y llevaba barba. En su mano portaba una escopeta.

El hombre se sorprendió tanto de verme como yo de verlo a él. Por un momento nos miramos fijamente y luego él dio un paso adelante.

-Hola. No creí que hubiera nadie aquí. ¿Has venido a cazar?

Me miré a mí mismo. Lucía como si hubiera salido de una cueva o me hubiera peleado con un oso. Podía notar cómo olía y seguramente el hombre también a pesar de que no tuviera tan buen olfato. Después de un momento me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando de forma diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado: estaba mirándome como a un adulto. Me costó un momento entender por qué, hasta que me llevé la mano a la cara y noté que también yo tenía una barba. No una pequeña, como la que se consigue después de un tiempo sin afeitarse, sino una barba en toda regla. Nunca había tenido pelo en la cara, esa era la razón por la que la gente me trataba como a un niño nada más verme, pero ahora…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en este bosque, por el amor de dios? ¿Meses?

-¿Estás bien? –ladeó la cabeza al preguntarme-.

Abrí la boca pero no me salió ni un solo sonido. Por un momento temí haberme olvidado de cómo hablar. En este lugar, apartado de todos, no tenía a nadie con quien conversar. Al principio lo hacía con los ancianos o incluso hablaba conmigo mismo en voz alta. Con el tiempo no fue necesario. Me pasaba el día fuera de mi cuerpo, disfrutando de la vida a través de los animales o de los árboles. Ya no me apetecía hablar y tampoco había necesidad.

Cuando pude encontrar mi voz, apenas la reconocí como mía. Era ronca, torpe, la voz de un extraño.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Oh, bueno, vale –hizo una pausa-. Soy Marcus y este es Ferrol –señaló al perro que había a su lado-. ¿Y tú?

No contesté. Él pareció no necesitarlo; continuó:

-Antes solía venir cada mes pero… -frunció el ceño-. No sé por qué dejé de venir. Me encantaba este lugar. Un día estaba conduciendo hasta aquí con mi furgoneta cuando simplemente pasé de largo sin razón.

Las restricciones que habían colocado los ancianos no solo evitaban que yo saliera, también que otros entraran. Era lógico, en su momento (cuando la abuela dejó de venir) imaginé algo parecido, sin embargo… Se necesitaría una compulsión muy fuerte para eliminar un lugar tan grande como este de la mente de los humanos. Este hombre podía saber que el bosque existía, pero algo en él evitaba que se interesara demasiado en el tema. Ahora que las restricciones habían desaparecido, la gente volvería a venir para cazar.

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto, él esperaba que le respondiera; y lo habría hecho de habérseme ocurrido algo. Había perdido cualquier talento social que pudiera haber tenido. Me sentía como si tuviera un zapato viejo en la boca.

Por mi silencio, el hombre debió pensar que era un ermitaño loco o un psicópata porque se despidió y se fue (todo ello sin dejar de mirarme, por si le atacaba). Por costumbre, escudriñé su marcha en los ojos del perro Ferrol hasta que comprobé que no iba a regresar. Luego fui a la cabaña en la que había vivido los últimos… ¿qué? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Comenzaba a sentirme de verdad como un ermitaño. ¿Se habría preocupado la abuela durante mi ausencia?

Después de recoger mis cosas comenzó a parecerme raro no haber visto a los ancianos en todo el día. O puede que hiciera más tiempo, no sabría decirlo. La última vez que les vi fue cuando me dijeron que había terminado el entrenamiento y que podía volver a casa, pero de eso podría hacer dos días quizás. Quién sabe.

Seguí el rastro del hombre, pero a la inversa. Eso me llevó fuera del bosque, donde tenía aparcada su furgoneta. Me pregunté qué debía hacer a continuación. Yo podría ir donde quisiera, entrar dentro de un pájaro y volar bien lejos, cruzar océanos incluso. Pero tenía un cuerpo físico que debía cuidar, porque mi espíritu estaría intacto siempre que mi cuerpo tuviera vida. Si mi cuerpo moría mientras yo no estaba en él yo también moriría, y seguramente sería muy doloroso.

-Tengo que llegar a casa –dije en voz alta, acostumbrándome a esta nueva voz-. Iré andando. O como lobo. Probablemente como lobo mataría a alguien de un susto.

Decidí andar. Durante todo el camino de regreso a Londres hablé y hablé hasta que la garganta se me secó. Pero hablar me ayudó a sentirme cómodo conmigo mismo, tal vez la próxima vez que conversara con alguien no me bloquearía.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve caminando. Después de perder definitivamente de vista el bosque, me sentí un poco vacío. Pero mejoraría. No había nada mejor que estar con mi familia.

Sé que se hizo de noche, aunque la verdad era que el día y la noche significaban poco para mí a estas alturas. Durante todo el entrenamiento no había comido ni dormido, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a sentirme hambriento y fatigado. ¿Había sido parte de la magia de los ancianos lo que había hecho que no necesitara alimento ni sueño? Tal vez, como las restricciones del bosque, yo había sido devuelto a mi estado original ahora que me había alejado.

Sin embargo, no paré a dormir y tampoco comí. Cuando llegué a la ciudad la necesidad se hizo más urgente porque podía oler la comida que venía de los restaurantes.

Entrar a Londres fue más difícil que de costumbre. Por alguna razón había agentes en la carretera pidiendo la documentación a todos los que querían cruzar en coche. Tal vez algún criminal merodeaba por estas calles y la seguridad estaba para capturarle. Mis nuevos poderes me ayudaron a pasar sin ser visto, aunque tuve que esperar durante un buen rato hasta que se dio la oportunidad.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, me di cuenta de que me esperaba una gran sorpresa. Nunca habría imaginado lo que se me venía encima, ni en un millón de años.


	10. Rabia ciega

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Tal vez si hubiera prestado más atención me habría dado cuenta de que en la casa de la señora Schroader se había construido un restaurante o que una nueva vecina se había mudado a la calle. Si lo hubiera visto, probablemente habría sospechado que algo raro estaba pasando. Lo que sí me extrañó fue que en el jardín, donde tantos momentos había pasado con la abuela, habían puesto un columpio. Ya no había niños en esta casa, no podía imaginar la utilidad de tener un columpio.

Pasando de largo por el jardín, rebusqué la llave en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Había estado a salvo con mis otras cosas en la cabaña y por eso no la había perdido en todo este tiempo.

Justo cuando iba a abrir, me detuve. Tal vez sería mejor llamar. ¿Y si le daba un susto de muerte a la abuela, apareciéndome así sin más?

_“Es la abuela. Probablemente vivirá para enterrarme”._

Sí, a veces me daba esa impresión.

Así que metí la llave en la cerradura y entré en la casa. Al instante sentí el familiar olor del pan recién hecho, una maravilla. Dios, como había extrañado esta casa. Sonriendo, me aparté de la puerta y me encaminé al comedor. Llamé a la abuela y, mientras lo hacía, llegué a mi destino.

La visión de cuatro extraños sentados alrededor de la mesa me detuvo en seco. Nunca los había visto antes pero ellos se quedaron mirándome como si yo fuera el extraño. Había dos niñas, ambas morenas y de ojos oscuros. La primera llevaba el pelo atado en dos coletas y la segunda suelto y hacia atrás, con una diadema con dibujos de ranas. Me fijé en que su camiseta también tenía una rana gigante, al igual que los pantalones cortos y los zapatitos. Calculé que tendría ocho o nueve años, como mucho. Los otros dos eran un chico y una chica. El chico vestía un uniforme escolar y probablemente acababa de ingresar este año o el anterior. La chica era la única adulta, de la edad de mi hermana Evangeline quizás. Como todos los demás aquí, era morena y de ojos oscuros. Vestía una blusa y una falda larga.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo en mi casa? –pregunté. La ira me inundó durante un momento, preguntándome qué hacían estos mocosos molestando a la abuela. Lo que ella necesitaba era que la dejaran tranquila de tantos niños, ya había tenido suficiente conmigo y con mis hermanos. Además, ¿quiénes demonios eran?-.

-Eres tú el que está en nuestra casa –replicó el chico, mirándome con recelo. Vi que cogía la varita, quizás pensando que era un ladrón. ¡Un ladrón! Estaba en mi casa, por el amor de dios-.

-¿Tío Bran? –preguntó la mayor de los cuatro, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –la escudriñé-.

Sí, tenía la apariencia de la familia, al igual que los otros tres. Podrían pasar por hermanos míos si quisieran… si tuviera hermanos de su edad. ¡Pero yo no los conocía de nada! Y tampoco tenía interés.

-¿Eres tú, tío Bran? –ella se acercó. Su mano tembló cuando la levantó y tocó mi brazo por encima de la ropa-. ¿Eres tú?

La vi empezar a llorar frente a mí, y me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a mi mente acudió la imagen de una niña con una cara idéntica a la de ella, con la misma nariz chata y los mismos puntitos verdes en el iris.

-¿Eliya?

Ella me abrazó, llorando con algo que parecía alivio. Cinco minutos después, la Eliya adulta seguía llorando a moco tendido en mi pecho y los otros tres estaban parados a mi alrededor como si no supieran cómo comportarse. Me entró un súbito mareo y la aparté.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo…? –la miré de arriba abajo-. ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?

-D-Diecinueve –ella bajó la cabeza en un súbito arranque de timidez. Miró a los otros tres y luego a mí-. Tengo diecinueve. Creí que lo sabías.

-¡Diecinueve! ¡Pero si hasta hace nada eras una niña! –moví las manos de un lado a otro, como si eso explicara el motivo de mi confusión-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?

-Cinco años –Eliya ladeó la cabeza, observándome con confusión-.

-¡Cinco…! –necesité urgentemente una silla y como no encontré ninguna busqué la pared más cercana. Una vez apoyado, miré a los cuatro con terror-. ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Como mucho han pasado unos pocos meses! No puede haber pasado tanto tiempo. Ellos…

Pero entonces recordé los sueños que me mostraron los ancianos cuando aún no podía verlos. En ellos veía cómo se llevaban a los niños. Viéndolos partir yo sabía que iban a estar lejos durante mucho tiempo, apartados de su familia con el fin de aprender de los ancianos. Recordé haberme sentido triste por ellos y haber pensado que los ancianos eran crueles. Cuando decidí entrenarme no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo. Supongo que debería haber sido obvio.

Ellos debieron notar que estaba en shock porque me cogieron y me llevaron hasta el sofá. Sé que estuve sentado durante mucho tiempo, sintiendo vagamente la calidez de sus manos allá donde me tenían cogido. Me quedé mirando fijamente la rana de la camiseta de la niña hasta que finalmente recuperé el control. Cuando me sentí un poco más como yo mismo, extendí la mano y toqué la rana. Qué vida debían llevar las ranas, sin preocupaciones y sin dolor. Quién pudiera ser ellas.

-Me la compró mamá en la feria de Piggy la rana –explicó la niña tímidamente-. Esta es Piggy. Sale en las revistas y tiene su propia historieta. Me gusta mucho.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté-. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella me miró durante un rato con cara de extrañeza y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me llamo Kristen.

-¿Kristen? ¿La Kristen de…?

-La hija pequeña del tío Peter. De tu hermano –me explicó Eliya-. Tiene nueve años, igual que ella –cogió a la niña de las coletas-. Esta es Sarah, la hija del tío Linc.

Ver a las hijas de mis hermanos, de pronto tan crecidas, me produjo un extraño sofoco. No podía respirar. Dios mío, ¿qué me había perdido? Las niñas habían crecido sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Había pasado cinco años en un bosque! ¿Qué veían cuando me miraban? ¿A un tipo sucio y oloroso con pinta de ogro? Me extrañaba que no estuvieran llorando asustadas.

-Y este es Sammy, el hermano de Kristen. Sammy es un chico muy inteligente, ¿verdad, Sammy?

El chico me tendió la mano.

-Soy Sammy Lears.

Me quedé en blanco durante un momento.

-¿Lears?

-Es el apellido de su madre –dijo Eliya-.

-¿Peter y ella se han divorciado? –pregunté con extrañeza. Ambos habían sido como dos chicles pegajosos uno encima del otro hasta… uh, bien, hasta hacía cinco años. En cinco años podían pasar muchas cosas-.

-No, ellos siguen juntos y bien. Es que… Tuvieron que cambiarle el apellido porque… -miró hacia otro lado-. No importa. Hablaremos de eso después.

Asentí, no importándome mucho tampoco. Las parejas hacían cosas raras de vez en cuando, aunque no imaginaba el motivo por el que necesitarían cambiarle el apellido a su propio hijo.

Eliya era la única que me producía un cierto anclaje. Los niños cambiaban tan deprisa que no reconocía a Kristen, a Sarah y a Sammy, incluso cuando sabía que eran ellos. Eliya, en cambio… estaba más mayor pero seguía siendo ella.

Eliya era la hermana pequeña de Aryton e hija de mi hermano Derek. Pensé en preguntar por Aryton.

Entonces recordé por qué estaba aquí.

-¿Dónde está la abuela? –me levanté, pensando en ir a buscarla por mí mismo-.

Eliya me cogió del brazo y me volvió a sentar. Los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio incómodo mientras miraban fijamente el piso.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté-.

No me respondieron hasta varios minutos después, en los que comencé a imaginarme lo peor. Y lo peor fue.

-La abuela murió hace dos años. Lo siento.

Al principio no reaccioné. Pensé que había oído mal. Era imposible. No la abuela. La abuela era fuerte y enérgica, era como un ciclón que lo arrasaba todo. Hasta hacía poco comíamos helado en el parque y me sustituía en la tienda de ropa cuando no podía ir. Íbamos a comprar juntos y tendíamos la colada, escuchábamos música y me contaba historias de su infancia durante las cuales yo fingía que me divertían las payasadas de su hermano Etainne. Siempre estábamos juntos, para todo. Sin ella… dudaba que alguna vez estuviera completo de nuevo. Una parte de mí acababa de morirse con ella.

-No… -susurré-. ¡No! –me solté del agarre de Eliya y salté hacia delante-. ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira!

-Tío Bran… -suplicó con voz queda-. Lo siento… Es verdad. No te miento. Lo siento.

Pateé una silla. Fue un acto reflejo pero en cuanto lo hice sentí una rabia ciega acumularse por todo mi pecho. Vi todo rojo detrás de mis ojos y al segundo siguiente estaba gritando y gritando y gritando. Tiré al suelo el perro de porcelana que había sobre la mesa y que tanto le gustaba a la abuela, cogí una silla y la lancé al otro lado de la habitación, alcancé el mantel y tiré de él hasta que todo lo que había encima cayó… El ruido fue ensordecedor y yo estaba como loco, ido, no sabía lo que hacía. Probablemente los vecinos estaban avisando a la policía a estas alturas.

-¡Tío! –Eliya me cogió del brazo. Tenía bastante fuerza para ser una chica-.

Me la quité de encima y lo próximo que supe fue que estaba golpeando la pared con los puños. Cuando los puños estuvieron tan ensangrentados que comencé a salpicarme la cara con sangre con cada golpe, empecé a golpear con la cabeza.

Los niños se habían ido, eso era una cosa buena. Yo no podía parar, ni siquiera por ellos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la abuela y en cómo la había dejado sola, tan sola que había muerto. ¿Cómo podría perdonármelo alguna vez? Quería…

Se me abrió una brecha en la frente. Seguí golpeando, incluso cuando sentí un mareo tan fuerte que me tambaleé. Estuve a punto de desmayarme.

-Tío… -Eliya había regresado y me llamaba suplicante-. He avisado a mi padre. Vendrá enseguida. Por favor, tío…

Caminé hasta la salida, viendo borroso. Eliya me gritó que regresara. Cuando salí de la casa la calle estaba vacía y nadie más que Eliya trató de detenerme. Pero me alejé, me alejé bien lejos. Tenía la esperanza de que si llegaba lo suficientemente lejos encontraría a la abuela. No me importaba morir.


	11. El poder superior

**[ADAM PARKER]**

_El humo no me dejaba respirar. Atravesé las columnas de la mansión donde había vivido durante toda mi vida, sintiendo que las fuerzas me fallaban. Veía todo desmoronarse a mi alrededor; pronto quedaría sepultado entre los escombros. ¿Dónde estaban mis padres? Debía buscarlos. Debía sacarlos de aquí. ¿Estaban en la misma situación que yo, luchando por escapar? El humo no me dejaba ver por donde iba. Las llamas estaban lamiendo los tapices y los muebles del siglo XIII, unas reliquias de madera que pronto se consumirían al igual que todo lo demás._

_Realmente creí que podría salvarlos. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Cuando atravesé el salón, una columna de fuego cayó desde la inmensidad del techo. Sobre mí. La primera chispa rozó mi mano y yo grité de dolor. Segundos después la columna descendió, bañándome con su ferocidad roja, amarilla y naranja. Con mi cuerpo rodeado de llamas, grité mi última palabra…_

***

Me desperté de golpe, con un impulso que casi me saca de la cama. Nada salió de mi boca durante los minutos que me tomó recuperar el control, ni gritos ni maldiciones ni el susurro más pequeño.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Había tenido esta predicción durante todo el mes. No era una pesadilla, ni un miedo oculto que salía a reducir por las noches. Era una predicción. Yo lo sabía y lo aceptaba, aunque nunca imaginé que moriría de una forma tan patética. ¿Qué me impedía usar magia para abrirme paso por la casa?

_“No debo cuestionar las predicciones”._

No, suponía que no. Desde que era un niño, todo cuanto soñaba se hacía realidad. No importaba cuánto me esforzara por cambiarlo, a veces incluso mis esfuerzos por impedirlo eran los que llevaban a que se cumpliera.

Salí de la cama y palpé mis brazos y piernas. Encontré la marca en mi cadera, una quemadura supurante que habría hecho salir corriendo a cualquiera. Esta era la prueba que me había dejado El Poder Superior, tal y como llamaba a esa entidad que inevitablemente debía existir por encima de los humanos. Otros lo llamaban dios.

_“No me importaría prescindir de este regalo”._

Apretando los dientes por el dolor de la quemadura, posé mi mano sobre ella y dejé que la magia hiciera su trabajo. Era más difícil curarme a mí mismo que a otros, sin embargo no imposible. Cuando terminé, la piel de mi cadera volvía a ser suave y sin ninguna imperfección.

Un segundo después, lady Olimpia Parker abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Me bajé la camisa, agradeciendo que no hubiera aparecido un minuto antes.

-No has llamado a la puerta, madre.

-No tenemos tiempo, cariño. Cámbiate. El diseñador Pierre LaCot va a sacar una colección nueva y quiero ser la primera en llegar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar…?

¿…que quiero ir?

Sin embargo, no llegué a terminar la frase. Cuando me di cuenta, volvía a estar solo en la habitación.

-Tu padre me ha pedido que visitemos a Martinique Delacoir mientras estamos aquí –me dijo al llegar a Paris-.

Martinique Delacoir era la dueña de la franquicia de ropa más popular del mundo y la mujer más rica de Francia. Era excéntrica por naturaleza, siempre dando fiestas subidas de tono y acompañada por prostitutos de primera clase. Se había casado cinco veces y había enviudado el mismo número. Se decía que Pierre LaCot no era solo su socio, era su amante.

Nos pasamos el día con la señora Delacoir y luego volvimos a casa. De lo que mi madre habló con ella, no sabía nada. Ella tenía formas sutiles de decirme cuándo era el momento de escabullirme.

Una vez de regreso en Inglaterra, decidimos caminar un rato por Regent Park. La ropa sería enviada a la mansión mágicamente, tal y como acostumbrábamos, de modo que no traíamos nada encima.

-A tu tía Amber y a mí nos gustaba este lugar. Todos los veranos, veníamos y nos tumbábamos sobre la hierba durante horas –hizo una mueca rara-. Eso fue cuando nos llevábamos bien.

Amber era la madre de Firiel. Nuestras familias no tenían mucho trato entre sí, más que nada porque mi abuela la había desheredado después de que se negara a casarse con el hijo de Albert Kersten, que por entonces era el Ministro de Magia, y en cambio se fugó con un granjero. Amber desdeñaba públicamente las viejas costumbres y se pasaba los días ordeñando vacas, algo que mi madre no iba a perdonarle. Todo sería más fácil si la tía Amber y su marido no estuviesen tan bien juntos, suponía. Fuera como fuera, mi madre y ella llevaban años sin hablarse.

-Deberíamos comenzar a planear tu boda con Eloisa –me dijo de improvisto, probándome que estaba pensando en su hermana y en su boda inapropiada-.

Vi de lejos la glorieta donde algunas bandas celebraban sus conciertos.

-Estás siendo muy optimista, madre. No voy a casarme con Eloisa. Ella está saliendo con otro, ¿sabes?

-Tonterías. Es solo una fase. Ninguno de los dos podéis cambiar el hecho de que estáis prometidos. Ella pronto romperá con ese hombre y sentará la cabeza.

-Están viviendo juntos. Un día te la encontrarás por la calle luciendo una barriguita con regalo sorpresa.

-¡Qué ordinario eres! Eloisa es una dama respetable. Y no me mires con esa cara, sé en qué siglo vivimos. Sin embargo…

-Es mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes. No veo a Eloisa de esa forma. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos gateando uno al lado del otro y tirándonos del pelo. Ahora que he conseguido que vuelva a hablarme no quiero estropear nuestra relación. Es mejor que te resignes.

-Eloisa es la única que aceptaré como mi nuera.

-Entonces no tendrás ninguna.

Ella me miró con indignación. Habíamos hablado de esto cientos de veces y seguía insistiendo, aún después de que Eloisa se fuera a vivir con ese italiano que había conocido el verano pasado.

-Las viejas costumbres siempre encuentran la forma para imponerse a los deseos de uno mismo. Descubrirás que hagas lo que hagas no podrás escapar de tu destino.

Yo sabía cuál era mi destino, y no era casarme con Eloisa. En el pasado había intentado por todos los medios huir de ese destino y lo que había ganado había sido embarrarme más. Ese fue el momento en que comprendí que cuando tenía un sueño con toda seguridad se iba a cumplir. Al menos, mi destino parecía estar bien lejos y sin muchas ganas de volver.

En cambio, le dije a mi madre:

-La tía Amber escapó del suyo.

 Ella puso mala cara.

-¿A qué precio, eh?

Continuamos caminando. De vez en cuando ella se detenía y alimentaba a una ardilla o a un pato. La gente no podía dejar de notarla. Incluso cuando no estaba poniendo esfuerzo por verse soberbia y hermosa, ella lo era por naturaleza.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mi madre, señalando las plantas marchitas que había alrededor de la glorieta-. No es común que el parque esté tan desatendido, sobretodo viendo lo hermosas que están el resto.

Ella iba a acercarse pero la detuve antes de que diera dos pasos. Le señalé al grupo de hombres que venían en nuestra dirección, con las varitas en alto. Eran policías.

-¡Santo dios! No hemos hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. La atención de los policías estaba puesta en la glorieta, no en nosotros. Seguí su mirada pero no vi nada.

Un segundo después, escuché una especie de resoplido. Luego silencio. Afilé la mirada y la fijé en el interior de la glorieta, entonces vi una sombra moverse… Había alguien ahí arriba, alguien cuya aura se me hacía increíblemente familiar…

_“Dorada. Su aura es dorada. ¿A quién recuerdo con…? Uh-oh”._

Apreté mis manos en puños y volteé para ver cuánto se habían acercado los policías. Estaban a diez metros. Bien, todavía había tiempo.

-Madre, sal de aquí –mientras lo decía, subí rápidamente la glorieta-.

-¡Qué estás haciendo! –ella se negó a escucharme y me siguió-. No quieres llamar su atención, ¿verdad? Tú no quieres meterte en problemas. ¿Qué estás…?

Se calló cuando reparó en la figura agazapada en el suelo. Incluso desde tan cerca, solo distinguimos a alguien vestido con ropa vieja y con un cabello negro que rogaba por un buen lavado. Y olía terriblemente. Nunca creí que alguien pudiera oler tan mal.

-Un indigente, cariño. Aléjate, no vaya a pegarte piojos o algo peor.

¿En serio? La miré con molestia, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Bien, cariño. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ayudarlo.

Cogí el bulto en mis brazos y empecé a salir por la parte de atrás.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó un policía. Corrían hacia nosotros-.

-¡Ay, la que estás montando! ¡Estamos ayudando a un criminal!

Pero ella me siguió sin rechistar y cuando la cogí del brazo para desaparecer mágicamente, ella se asió a mí con fuerza.

Minutos después, habiéndonos transportado a varios lugares para despistar a los policías en caso de que siguieran el rastro mágico, llegamos a las puertas de la mansión Parker. Mi madre exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-Creí que no lo contábamos, de verdad –se irguió-. ¿Entonces? ¿Quién tiene el honor de haberme hecho correr de un lado para otro? Espero que al menos me dé las gracias.

-Te las doy yo. Gracias.

-Vaya, muy amable por tu parte. Me conformo con eso. Aunque eso no explica qué hacemos ayudando indigentes.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, descubrí la cabeza de la persona que llevaba en brazos.

-No es un indigente, madre; es Brandon Hattering.

Ella se quedó mirando el cuerpo inconsciente con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego soltó el primer insulto que le había escuchado decir en mis veintiún años de vida:

-¡La madre que te parió!

-Esa eres tú, preciosa –la ignoré y entré a la casa-. Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien.

-¡Tíralo a la calle ahora mismo!

-¿Realmente estás sugiriendo algo tan poco humanitario?

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Llamaré a los policías. Diré que todo ha sido una equivocación. Vamos, Adam, sé razonable. Pedirán nuestras cabezas por esto.

-El Ministro cena en nuestra mesa cada semana. Soy el padrino de su hijo. Nadie va a hacernos nada.

-Te has vuelto loco. Totalmente loco –ella caminó de un lado a otro-. De todas las estupideces que podrías hacer…

-Relájate, ¿quieres? Nadie sabe que está aquí.

Al menos eso fue lo que creímos.


	12. Ocultando cosas

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Cuando me desperté, sintiéndome medio muerto, me descubrí tendido sobre algo realmente blando y agradable. Pasé los pulgares por la tela y ronroneé con agrado. Wow, esta era la mejor cama del mundo. Si yo tuviera…

Un momento. ¿En dónde diablos estaba?

Me incorporé de golpe y un rayo de sol me llegó directamente a los ojos, haciendo que los entrecerrara. Cuando volví a abrirlos miré con incredulidad a mi alrededor. Solo había una palabra para describir esta habitación: opulenta. Esta no era mi casa.

Justo entonces, como si pudieran adivinar que estaba despierto, alguien llamó a la puerta. No me dio tiempo a decir “adelante” antes de que una mujer entrara llevando una bandeja con comida y agua. Parpadeé. Era probablemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Con el porte de una reina y complexión esbelta, su rostro perfecto se asemejaba al de las muñecas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño que en vez de hacerla ver estricta la hacía sofisticada.

-Hola –ella se detuvo y me examinó desde la distancia. La vi dar unos pasos vacilantes y dejar la bandeja en una mesa pequeña al otro lado de la habitación. Poco después, volvió a su refugio al lado de la puerta. Por su expresión, parecía creer que iba a comérmela-.

-Hola –respondí-.

Ella se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Estás bien? Mi hijo y yo te encontramos inconsciente en el parque… En realidad yo no quiero problemas.

Pobre mujer. Era un alma caritativa que se había arriesgado a darle refugio a un total desconocido, sin conocerlo de nada y sin saber si era alguien peligroso. Consideré tranquilizarla, aunque por su cara podía decir que si decía demasiado la asustaría.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

-Perfecto. Yo… -se acercó vacilantemente y se sentó al borde mismo de la cama, en una postura que le permitiría salir corriendo si yo hacía un movimiento brusco-. Tenías las manos lastimadas. Y la cabeza… ¿Te has… peleado con alguien?

Bajé la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No me he peleado con nadie.

-¿Entonces hay alguna razón para que te lastimaras a ti mismo de ese modo?

La observé sorprendido.

-¿Quién ha dicho…?

-Bueno, es la única otra opción. Vamos, muchacho –se acercó un poco más-. ¿Qué pasó?

Estuve a punto de confesárselo, decirle que realmente no pensaba las cosas con claridad, pero entonces oí una voz que decía:

-Déjalo en paz, madre. Nos contará lo que quiera contarnos.

Giré la cara hacia la puerta, con la mandíbula desencajada. Había un hombre parado en el umbral; un hombre de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules. Habían pasado cinco años y Adam Parker había crecido para convertirse en algún tipo de dios. El mundo era muy injusto si hacía que alguien como él se volviera aún más guapo. Madre de dios, ¿era siquiera posible?

-¿Parker?

Él me sonrió.

-Pues claro que soy yo, pedazo de idiota. ¿Conoces a alguien más lo bastante loco como para rescatarte?

-¿Rescatarme de qué? –entrecerré los ojos-. Si me has rescatado de algo, seguramente es porque ha sido tu culpa en primer lugar –cuando vi la forma en que la mujer me miraba, titubeé-. Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

Parker lanzó una carcajada.

-Ahórrate la disculpa. Debería haberte dejado ahí tirado. Después de todo, solo he puesto en peligro a mi madre, ¿no?

Y yo que pensaba que estábamos llevándonos mejor…

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, eso fue hace cinco años.

-Lo siento –repetí-. ¿De qué me salvaste?

La mujer, que debía ser la madre de Parker si no me equivocaba, se limpió la garganta para llamar mi atención.

-Al parecer, alguien te reconoció y llamó a los policías. Fue una suerte que te encontráramos. Casi no pudimos escapar, ellos nos seguían de cerca.

-Pero… Pero… -miré de uno a otro-. ¿Por qué los policías querrían nada de mí? Si es por la sangre… -me miré las manos pero ya no había sangre, debían haberme curado-. No le he hecho daño a nadie. Seguramente lo entenderán si se lo explico, ¿verdad? No he hecho nada.

Lady Parker se quedó mirándome.

-No ha sido por lo de hoy. Llevan buscándote todo este tiempo.

-¿Cuánto es “todo este tiempo”? ¿Y por qué me buscan? –se me ocurrió algo-. ¿Mi familia denunció mi desaparición?

Se miraron el uno al otro y con eso nos quedamos todos en silencio. Me removí, inquieto.

-¿Entiendo que no has estado en contacto con tu familia durante todo este tiempo? –preguntó Lady Parker-.

Todo este tiempo, de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Y no sabes lo que pasó?

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

-Es mejor que descanses ahora. Te lo contaremos todo cuando te sientas mejor. ¿Te vienes, Adam?

-En un momento.

Parker se quedó conmigo. Yo estaba demasiado agotado para pedirle explicaciones, aun así lo hice.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-Nada por ahora –se sentó a mi lado-. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo, sintiendo un dolor tan fuerte que me desgarró el pecho.

-Sí –susurré, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos-. Ya nada es igual. No me gusta. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Parker apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Nadie volvería a consolarme, no de la misma forma. La abuela era la única a la que se lo contaba todo, la única en la que confiaba con mi vida. Quería a mis hermanos y daría mi vida por ellos, pero ella era la única persona que sabía con total seguridad que haría lo mismo por mí.

-La persona que más amo en el mundo ha muerto –dije, sintiendo un vacío tan grande que no sabía si podría volver a vivir de nuevo-. No va a volver. Me ha dejado solo. Quiero… quiero que todo termine. Quiero irme con ella.

-No digas eso. Todos perdemos a nuestros seres queridos…

-¡No! No es lo mismo. No sé cómo continuar sin ella –lo observé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No puedo. Ella era la única que me quería de verdad. Nadie más me quiere. Solo la tenía a ella. ¿Por qué tuve que irme?

Lloré sin poder remediarlo. Mi cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo y un par de veces pensé que no podía respirar.

-Ella era la única que me aceptaba –añadí-.

La única que permaneció a mi lado fielmente a lo largo de los años. La única que nunca tuvo una mala palabra contra mí, incluso cuando la luna llena hacía que mi mal humor creciera y maldijera a todo el mundo. Siendo un niño, ella me llevaba a los subterráneos cada mes y luego venía a buscarme con una manta, comida, agua y una sonrisa hermosa y sincera. Ella era la única madre en mi corazón y ahora se había ido.

Sentí unos brazos indecisos alrededor mío. Me tensé, pero entonces me llegó el aroma de Parker. No quería que nadie me consolara. Nadie podría aunque lo intentara. Sin embargo, acepté su torpe abrazo y antes de darme cuenta tenía la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Inhalé el olor y el lobo profirió un grito exultante. Me dio miedo lo mucho que Parker me afectaba, incluso a la parte despreciable que solo pensaba en sangre y en matar… Algo que no había hecho en cinco años, por cierto. Yo no era el único al que los ancianos habían subyugado durante el entrenamiento, el lobo había sufrido las restricciones al igual que yo. Esperaba que a él también le hubiesen parecido unos pocos meses en vez de cinco años.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer que el lobo me importara demasiado. Él ya no era un problema, no después de que entrenara tan duro, pero tampoco me habría importado que lo fuese. Si el lobo me mataba intentando salir a la superficie, mejor que mejor. La vida no tenía nada de buena y…

-Shhh –el aliento de Parker rozó mi sien-. No pienses en eso.

Lo miré con extrañeza y él me premió con una de esas sonrisas burlonas que me exasperaban y me agradaban por igual. Algo en su mirada me dijo todo lo que debía saber.

-¿Estás leyéndome la mente? –le grité. Lo empujé lejos e hice todo lo posible por pensar únicamente en lo irritante, despreciable y manipulador que era-. Seguramente por eso estás siendo tan amable, para acercarte y poder leer mi mente mejor.

-Podría leerte la mente estando a diez metros de distancia, gracias –me espetó-. No tienes que ser tan borde. No voy leyendo por ahí la mente de las personas, sabes. Es de mala educación.

-¡Entonces ten la misma consideración conmigo!

-Relájate. No volveré a hacerlo –me pasó un pañuelo-. Quítate esas lágrimas y suénate. No le haces ningún favor a nadie recriminándote de esta manera.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás? –le quité el pañuelo de un tirón-. ¿Te has preocupado alguna vez por alguien? ¿Siquiera te inmutarías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

-Estás siendo indiscutiblemente cruel. También tengo gente que me importa.

-Nunca pareció importarte nadie más que tú mismo –me encogí de hombros. Bajé la cabeza y clavé la mirada en las sábanas-. Te doy las gracias por haberme ayudado hoy. No estabas obligado a hacerlo. Deberías haber dejado que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, seguramente si me buscan es por alguna razón. He hablado otras veces con Paul Winchester. ¿Sigue trabajando en Scotland Yard?

-Me lo figuro –me miró de forma curiosa-.

-Entonces puedo hablar de nuevo con él. Él sabe que no represento… ningún peligro. Lo entenderá y de esa manera solucionaremos cualquier malentendido.

-No hay ningún malentendido, maldita sea –Parker se levantó-. Tú quédate aquí, a menos que quieras que te cuelguen. Las palabras ya no pueden arreglar nada.

Él salió sin decir nada más y yo me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta. Por cómo se comportaban, lo que estaban ocultándome era mucho más importante de lo que podría haber pensado inicialmente. Tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba.


	13. Masacre en Crimson Park

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Sentado a la mesa de los Parker, me dije que ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado esto. Lady Olimpia (así me había hecho llamarla) hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse una buena anfitriona, pero me miraba como si esperara que me volviera loco de un momento a otro. Parker se veía como si estar todos aquí, incluyéndome, fuera lo más natural del mundo y los empleados no paraban de lanzarme miradas extrañas cada vez que entraban con la comida. No pude dejar de notar que la carne que me trajeron estaba medio cruda; me la tragué hasta el último bocado, tratando de no relamerme.

Lady Olimpia hablaba y yo la escuchaba, sin embargo cuando dijo algo sobre ser su invitado no pude mantenerme callado.

-Iba a irme –hice un gesto vago con la mano hacia la salida-. Ahora… Cuando termináramos de comer. No quiero ser una molestia.

-Oh, no, no, no. No puedes irte –ella parecía horrorizada, lo que me extrañó: sabía muy bien que prefería no tenerme aquí-.

-Quiero visitar a mi familia. Hace mucho que no los veo. Mis hermanos y mis sobrinos… Mi hermana Vivian seguro que está preocupada, y yo estoy preocupado por Evangeline…

Nada más decir ese nombre, ellos hicieron una mueca. Parpadeé.

-¿Pasa algo?

Entonces me lo explicaron.

***

_< <Masacre en Crimson Park. Trece heridos y dos muertos. Se cree que es obra de un animal>>._

_< <La declaración de los heridos revela la identidad del atacante. Hombre lobo involucrado>>._

_< <Fuentes confiables señalan a la señorita Evangeline Hattering, conocida por su relación con el cantante Ailaan y su participación en los conciertos de la cantante Layla Gray, como la causante de la masacre de Crimson Park. Se investiga>>._

_< <17 de Marzo de 2013. Evangeline Hattering se resiste a los policías. En la lucha dos de ellos son severamente heridos. Su paradero actual se desconoce>>._

_< <Las ventas de los discos de Layla Gray y Ailaan caen en picado. Se está investigando su complicidad con la fugada Evangeline Hattering>>._

_< <Los policías señalan al joven Brandon Hattering como el causante de la conversión de su hermana Evangeline Hattering. Se descubre que el hombre lobo está desaparecido desde el año 2011. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces>>._

_< <Tras aprobarse la orden judicial para inspeccionar la vivienda de los Hattering, se descubren irregularidades que no se conocían en los planos de la casa […]… la existencia de un subterráneo que fue construido al mismo tiempo que la vivienda, hace ciento cuarenta y dos años, aunque los terrenos han pertenecido a la familia durante mucho más tiempo. El subterráneo está equipado con protecciones mágicas que evitan la salida de criaturas mágicas, tales como los hombres lobo en su estado animal […]. Se han encontrado cadenas reforzadas con plata con un estado que sugiere que se han usado frecuentemente […] El subterráneo es, con toda seguridad, una base para hombres lobo. Se estudia durante cuánto tiempo esta familia ha estado escondiendo su condición>>._

Miré el último periódico, donde aparecía caminando por Regent Park, con aspecto desaliñado, con sangre en las manos y en la frente y con el aspecto de alguien que se ha pasado cinco años en una caverna. Esa foto me la habían tomado ayer mismo y ya habían aparecido docenas de testigos que aseguraban haberme visto en Regent Park. En general, todos parecían horrorizados. Incluso se había hecho una llamada para que las madres no dejaran que sus hijos salieran solos a la calle.

¿Y qué era eso de que estaban investigando a la familia? ¿Sabían que había habido otros hombres lobo en nuestro árbol genealógico, además de Evangeline y de mí?

Según había leído, la abuela había muerto durante una redada, hacía dos años, de un ataque al corazón. Los policías habían recibido un chivatazo que decía que habían visto a Evangeline en la casa (algo que resultó no ser cierto) y ellos habían entrado lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Sorprendentemente, la gente se había alborotado y se había echado sobre los policías; los policías no podían entrar en las casas cuando les diera la gana, se necesitaba una orden judicial y comunicarlo previamente a la familia. La invasión a los Hattering había supuesto un precedente que nadie quería, y el hecho de que alguien que no tenía nada que ver hubiera muerto había espolvoreado a la gente. Además, pese a todo lo que había pasado con Evangeline, mucha gente poderosa conocía a la abuela y sabía lo buena que era.

De todos modos, la cordialidad no duró mucho. Cuando la muerte de la abuela ya no fue tan reciente, los periódicos volvieron a tomarla con Evangeline. Y conmigo. Pese a que yo no había hecho nada, dado que supuestamente la había transformado a ella, eso me hacía una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Leí todo lo que se había publicado sobre nosotros, lo cual me hizo sentir horrible. Habían entrevistado a la señora Martin y a varios de mis compañeros de clase. La gente verdaderamente cercana a mí -mis amigos- se habían negado a contestar a los periodistas, pero el resto no se había cortado ni un pelo. Hablaron sobre la multitud de cosas raras que había hecho en el colegio, cosas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hacía. Sobre Evangeline dijeron menos cosas, probablemente porque a ella le tenían miedo. Que se supiera, yo no había atacado a nadie; ella había herido a quince personas (trece civiles y dos policías) y matado a otras dos. Con solo pensar en lo que había sido de mi preciosa hermana, sentí que me moría. Era mi culpa. Si yo hubiera estado a su lado para controlarla, nada de esto habría pasado. Ella contaba conmigo y le fallé. ¿Dónde estaba ahora Evangeline? ¿Viviendo en el bosque, al igual que yo? ¿Habría encontrado a alguien que la ayudara? ¿Seguiría viva siquiera?

Lady Olimpia subió a ver cómo estaba poco después de que terminara de leer. Miró los periódicos y luego a mí y al acabar me mandó una de esas miradas compasivas que tanto odiaba.

-Estoy bien –me levanté, pasándome una mano por el cabello recién cortado. Pese a los cinco años transcurridos, me veía un poquito más como antes-.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un té? ¿Algo que para comer? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Bajé la cabeza.

-Nada –susurré-. Voy a… irme. Tengo que buscar a mi hermana.

Ella soltó un jadeo y se acercó rápidamente.

-¡No! Es una idea terrible. Ella ha dañado a muchas personas. No estás a salvo.

-Es mi hermana.

-Sigue siendo una idea terrible –me sacó a rastras de la habitación. En algún momento, decidió que estaba bien tocarme-. Bajemos y hablémoslo tranquilamente. Ya verás como todos pensamos que es una idea terrible.

“Todos” resultaron ser ella, Parker y los empleados. Por como estos últimos se veían unos a otros, era la primera vez que se les pedía la opinión sobre algo. No dijeron nada.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera –dijo Parker-. No eres su niñera.

-Muy mal, Adam –lady Olimpia se cruzó de brazos-. No estás ayudando nada.

-Deberías darte cuenta de una vez por todas de que está loco. Si quiere que su hermana lo rasgue de arriba abajo, que se vaya.

-¡Mi hermana no es así! Solo necesita ayuda –protesté-.

-No ves las cosas claramente, eso es obvio. A estas alturas ni siquiera te reconocerá –me dijo Parker-.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás?

-Al menos te has cortado ese nido de pájaros que tenías en la cabeza, sino no te reconocería ni tu madre.

-¡Yo no tenía un nido de pájaros! ¡Y deja de meterte conmigo!

-Pero si te encanta pelear.

Torcí los labios.

-Eres insufrible.

Pero aun así me senté a su lado y consideré las alternativas. No sabía dónde estaba Evangeline, esa era la verdad. Y por cómo estaban las cosas, no lograría nada bueno dejándome ver por todos lados mientras la buscaba.

-Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí. Este es el último lugar en el que alguien cuerdo te buscaría.

Era tan agradable que lo expresara de esa manera.

-¿Por qué me quieres aquí?

-Bueno, yo te encontré. Creo que es algo que El Poder Superior planificó.

-¿Tú lo crees? –preguntó lady Olimpia, pensativa-. Lo cierto es que nos encontramos con él de una forma extraña. ¿Pero por qué El Poder Superior querría que lo ayudáramos? –me miró-. No te ofendas.

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban, pero no me interesaba.

-Sois muy amables, pero mejor me voy.

-Oh, no puedes. Ya hemos decidido que te quedarás con nosotros –declaró lady Olimpia-.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero contrariar al Poder Superior.

-Pero yo no quiero quedarme.

Lady Olimpia miró a su hijo.

-¿En algún momento he sugerido que tenía alguna opción? Porque creo que se ha hecho una idea equivocada.

-No, no lo has sugerido –contestó Parker-.

-¿Estáis secuestrándome? –pregunté, alucinado-.

-No es tan malo. Esta casa es inmensa. Fíjate en Aryel –señaló al empleado que estaba dejando los periódicos del día sobre una bandeja. Ni siquiera era humano: tenía cuernos sobre la cabeza-. Lleva con nosotros tres generaciones. El antepasado de mi marido sufrió la llamada del Poder Superior y éste le dijo que tomara a Aryel bajo su cuidado. Aryel era un demonio libre y no quería, pero aquí está.

El demonio se alejó malhumorado, arrastrando la pierna que tenía encadenada.

-Estáis chiflados.

-Eres tan encantador, querido –lady Olimpia se levantó y se alisó la falda-. Iré a buscar… algo que necesito.

Por la forma en que lo dijo y me miró me la imaginé yendo a buscar cadenas de plata.

-No le hagas ni caso –dijo Parker cuando ella se fue-. Dentro de unos días encontrará alguna diversión y olvidará que estás aquí. Mientras tanto síguele la corriente.

-Quiero irme –le mandé una mirada rencorosa-. Además, no he hecho nada por lo que puedan detenerme. No tengo por qué esconderme.

-Oh, pero lo hiciste. Dejaste que la gente asumiera que tú transformaste a tu hermana. Tu cara ha estado en todos los periódicos del país, así que no tienes donde escapar. Deberías haber vuelto cuando todo esto empezó. Puede que no te hubieran escuchado pero al menos habrías tenido más probabilidades que ahora. Después de tanto tiempo la gente ha asumido que eres culpable.

Nos quedamos mirando. Traté de ver algo diferente en él, cualquier cosa; algo que me dijera que estaba viéndome con ojos distintos. Pero no vi nada. La forma en que peleábamos era como si nunca hubieran pasado cinco años. Como si él siguiera sin saber que yo era un monstruo. Tal vez era al revés. Tal vez él lo había sabido siempre, desde el colegio.

No era un pensamiento que quisiera tener en este momento, pero estaba ahí y no podía alejarlo.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo no transformé a Evangeline?

-Estuviste desaparecido desde 2011 y lo de ella pasó mucho después.

-Podría haber vuelto durante un tiempo, podría…

-Desaparecido –insistió-. Dejé de notarte por completo, como si no existieses.

-¿Notarme?

-Imagina un mapa en tu cabeza. Puedo saber dónde está una persona siempre que conozca su aura.

-¿Puedes saber dónde está mi hermana?

-No. Nunca le presté atención.

-¿Nunca le prestaste atención? –pregunté, ofendido-.

-Estaría demente si tuviera que memorizar el aura de cada persona que conozco. Además, todas son más o menos iguales. La tuya es dorada, sin embargo.

Ignoré su comentario sobre mi aura, que me recordaba a los ojos dorados del lobo, y me centré en lo importante.

-Podría haberla mordido mucho antes de irme. Ella podría haber sido una mujer lobo todo este tiempo y haber perdido un día el control.

-Es posible. También es posible que simplemente pasara sin que tú tuvieras nada que ver. ¿No te preguntas dónde están tus cosas?

-¿Mis cosas?

-Te despertaste con ropa distinta a la que llevabas. Supongo que no pensaste mucho en ello porque la tuya era inservible tal y como estaba –esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Me quedé con tu libro, sin embargo.

-¿Mi libro?

-Tu libro familiar. Es muy interesante. No te preocupes, nadie más que yo lo leerá. Sería imposible encontrar algo en esta mansión de todas formas. De esa manera si te dejas atrapar yo lo mantendré oculto. Adiós.

Se marchó antes de que saliera del estupor, lo que habló de su inteligencia mucho más de lo que lo hicieron sus notas brillantes en el colegio. Me quedé mirando la puerta, sintiendo la presión del lobo detrás de mi cabeza. Podría haberme ahogado en la furia que sentí.

Ciertamente era mejor que no me atraparan con el libro. La policía no se haría con él si de Parker dependía: él era poco confiable en el mejor de los casos pero mentir no es algo que hiciera a menudo y si decía que lo mantendría oculto lo haría.

Pero nada de eso me importaba ahora. Me había robado mi libro familiar. Mi libro. Era lo mismo que si me hubiera robado parte de mi alma, me sentía violado.

Y si lo había leído sabía que toda mi familia estaba maldita. Que lo habíamos estado desde hacía siglos, si no es que desde siempre. Por muy furioso que estuviera con él yo no quería que él supiera que era un monstruo. Parker nunca me querría, eso era tan cierto como que el sol salía por el este, pero al menos antes no tenía miedo de su desprecio.

Por mi propio bien, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes.


	14. Lo necesario

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

-Hattering –me llamó Parker-.

Estaba a medio camino de alcanzar la verja que me llevaría a la libertad cuando Parker me alcanzó, sonriendo de un modo que dejaba claro que no estaba preocupado por mis intentos. La mansión estaba encantada para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir sin el consentimiento de uno de los miembros de la familia y estaba claro que nadie quería que me fuera… Al menos en lo que respectaba a Parker y a su madre. Tal vez solo tenía que esperar a que llegara su padre. Había visto a William Parker en el colegio y solo podía calificarlo como arrogante y despectivo; alguien así no querría a alguien como yo contaminando su casa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Todavía estás enfadado? –chasqueó la lengua-.

Habían pasado dos días y ciertamente seguía enfadado.

-No respondo bien a los secuestros.

-Yo no lo creo. La última vez te secuestró esa encantadora manada de lobos y terminaste haciéndolos tus nuevos mejores amigos.

Me puse pálido.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Lo sé todo. He estado en tu cabeza.

-¿Exactamente cuántas veces me has leído la mente? –pregunté, sintiendo que fácilmente podría odiarlo por eso-.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes algo que esconder? –elevó una ceja-.

-Por favor, léeme ahora la mente.

-No necesito hacerlo para saber que estás enfadado. Probablemente porque piensas que tengo alguna opción. No la tengo, y te aseguro que no estoy disfrutando. A veces llega a ser agotador escucharte lamentarte por cosas que ni siquiera tienen que ver contigo.

-Si tanto te disgusto podrías simplemente ignorarme –le espeté, malhumorado-.

-Si me disgustaras no hablaría contigo. Ya ves, no hay mucha gente dispuesta a llevarme la contraria –se encogió de hombros-. Desde que cumplí los nueve nadie se había atrevido a insultarme; y ahí estabas tú el primer día de clase, mirándome fijamente y llamándome estúpido mientras me lanzabas barro a los ojos.

-¡No lo hice! –pero lo hice-.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio.

-Será mejor que vuelvas dentro, no vas a poder escapar de todas formas.

-Yo también puedo verte, ¿sabes? –le dije antes de que pudiera marcharse-. Tal vez por eso nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Puedes sonreírles a todos los demás y fingir que eres un modelo a seguir, pero siempre he visto lo que se esconde detrás.

Clavó en mí unos ojos fríos como el hielo. Parecía estar retándome en silencio y cuando eso no funcionó me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me acercó a él hasta que solo nos separó unos centímetros. Mi pulso se aceleró, a pesar de que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente estaría huyendo despavorida a la primera visión de su expresión asesina. Esta expresión no era fingida; reconocía la oscuridad aterradora que lo envolvía. Siempre la había visto. Tal vez eso era lo que me había empujado hacia él todos estos años: saber que detrás de su sarcasmo y su desdén había algo oscuro acechando. Algo que atraía al lobo.

Era como observar en un espejo la peor parte de mí.

-Nunca sabes cuándo alejarte.

Yo solo lo miré.

-Tenme miedo, maldita sea.

-Lo tengo.

-No, no me lo tienes –se alejó de golpe-. Eres como un estúpido erizo que espera que sus pinchos le protejan de una avalancha de elefantes. ¿Has perdido por completo el sentido de la conservación?

-¿Para qué alejarme si vas a hacerlo tú?

Me mandó una mirada de odio.

-¿Piensas que no puedo hacerte daño? ¿Que no lo _haré_? Mis manos están mucho más manchadas de sangre que las tuyas, y… y soy mucho más peligroso que tú. Mucho más peligroso que tu hermana o que cualquiera de vosotros. Piensas que me ves pero no es así.

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

-He visto sufrimiento y no lo he detenido. Podría salvar a tantas personas, pero simplemente me detengo, miro su dolor y sigo caminando. Eso es lo mismo que matar, ¿no?

-No –contesté en un resuello-.

-Yo creo que sí –replicó con frialdad-. Vi a un bebé nacer con una pierna torcida. Pude haberlo sanado pero no hice nada por miedo a que alguien me prestara atención. Un minuto de mi tiempo y habría evitado que la madre se pasara los próximos diez años hasta el cuello de deudas yendo inútilmente de especialista en especialista. Vi a mi tío ser alcanzado por un hechizo y morir desangrado. No lo ayudé –me perforó con sus ojos azules-. En toda mi vida únicamente he pensado en mí mismo. Es lo primero que mi padre me enseñó: ser egoísta es el único modo de sobrevivir. Así que no comprendo que quieras suicidarte yendo a por tu hermana. Si alguien llegara a significar tanto para mí sería porque me he convertido en todo lo que mi padre odia. Alguien débil y sin valor.

-¿Crees que soy débil y sin valor?

-No. Lo que probablemente significa que yo sí lo soy.

-Si eres algo eso es humano. Todos tenemos algo por lo que nos arrepentimos, algo que hemos hecho y de lo que no estamos orgullosos. Creo que odias la parte de ti que se aleja cuando alguien sufre.

-La odie o no, seguiré haciéndolo mientras me quede un hálito de vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo que se espera de mí, supongo. Soy un Parker. Mis antepasados amasaron su fortuna pisoteando a los demás. Es lo que llevo en la sangre.

-Mis antepasados vivían en el bosque y devoraban humanos. Arrasaban aldeas enteras por diversión. Eso es lo que yo llevo en la sangre.

-Tú al menos no haces honor a tu familia.

-Y tú lo haces porque quieres.

-Hago lo necesario para que mi padre me ame.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

-Él te amaría de todas formas –dije, titubeando un poco-.

Me respondió con una risotada.

-La primera vez que me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí fue cuando volví a casa después de nueve días y le dije que había matado a mi secuestrador.

Jadeé con horror.

-Tenía nueve años –continuó-. Nueve años. Estaba aterrado. El tipo me mantuvo drogado durante días para que no gritara. La última noche redujo la dosis de mi comida, así que a primera hora de la mañana logré desatarme y recuperé el anillo que me había quitado. Mi anillo familiar, con el que puedo comunicarme con mi padre –aclaró-. Le expliqué que me había soltado pero que no sabía dónde estaba o cómo salir. Él me respondió: si eres un hombre mátalo. Demuéstrame que no eres el mismo cobarde inútil al que he tenido que soportar todos estos años. El estúpido niño llorica que ensucia mi nombre con solo respirar.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-Había convivido con su desprecio y sus insultos durante tanto tiempo que lo que más quería en el mundo era que me mirara y sonriera. Solo eso. Pero de todos modos no pude. Incluso cuando el secuestrador se despertó y me encontró intentando escapar, no pude.

-¿Pero… murió? –pregunté con miedo-.

-Mi magia me protegió. Se descontroló y lo atacó. Yo no quería que eso pasara –esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Lloré por horas sobre el charco de sangre. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Irónicamente, volví a casa y mi padre me sonrió –soltó una risa hueca-. Nunca he odiado y querido con tanta intensidad algo al mismo tiempo. Odié la sonrisa de mi padre porque él estaba feliz por lo que había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida y la quise porque era lo único que había deseado en toda mi vida.

-Yo pensé que él te quería más que a nada del mundo. La vez que vino a ver el partido al colegio… lo vi observarte como si fueras un dios reencarnado en forma humana.

-Por supuesto, ahora está orgulloso. No siempre fue así.

-¿Tú has…? ¿Te sientes culpable por lo que le hiciste? ¿Por haberlo…? –ridículamente la palabra matado se atascó en mi garganta-.

-Por supuesto que me siento culpable. ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy?

Me retorcí ante su calificativo.

-Yo…

-Tú nunca has hecho nada malo. No podrías entenderlo.

-En realidad…

-La gente que te quiere lo hace por las cosas buenas que haces, no porque…

Hayas matado a alguien.

Miró hacia otro lado. Extendí la mano hacia él.

-Parker, yo…

Dio varios pasos atrás, frunció el ceño y siseó:

-Escóndete.

-¿Qué?

-No, mejor vete. Bien lejos. Te encontraré después.

-¿Qué?

Él me empujó hacia los arbustos, lo que no fue para nada considerado. Me torcí el tobillo y caí de lado, lo que en realidad jugó a mi favor cuando eso me mantuvo oculto de la figura que se acercaba con paso decidido por el sendero de piedra.

-¡Adam! –saludó el hombre con una sonrisa amplia-.

Me quedé helado viendo la repentina aparición de Anthony Torrence. Yo solo lo había visto en los periódicos y tal vez un par de veces en la distancia, aunque no con la suficiente cercanía como para ver su rostro. Ese hombre llevaba siendo el Ministro del Departamento de Magia desde hacía tantos años que no recordaba quién lo había sido antes que él, y por lo visto había sido reelegido durante mi ausencia. El Ministro Torrence debía tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años; aunque para un mago él todavía era joven, su cabello estaba salpicado de canas y tenía algunas ojeras como prueba del duro trabajo que realizaba diariamente y del gran empeño que ponía.

El hombre miró a Adam, quien, pese a estar nervioso, lo disimulaba muy bien. Inició una conversación con el Ministro al mismo tiempo que intentaba llevarlo lejos, pero el hombre se negaba a moverse del lugar, todo el tiempo hablando ociosamente y con una gran sonrisa, y aunque pudiera parecer que no tenía ni idea de que a apenas un metro de distancia había un fugitivo escondido, cuando Adam insistió por tercera vez en que entraran, el Ministro negó, miró directamente en mi dirección y dijo:

-Ah, ahí estás, señor Hattering.


	15. El ministro Torrence

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Por fin dentro de la casa, el Ministro saludó a la madre de Parker, quien abrió los ojos de par en par al vernos aparecer por detrás del hombre con expresión derrotada.

-Lady Parker –el ministro cogió la mano de lady Olimpia y la besó gentilmente-. Siempre es bueno verla. Está estupenda.

-No… No le esperábamos hasta mañana por la noche.

-Oh, sí, la cena de los viernes… -se encogió de hombros-. He decidido adelantar la visita –miró a Parker-. Adam, hijo, ven a darme un abrazo.

Parker se acercó tentativamente y lo abrazó. Mientras lo hacía me mandó una mirada significativa: _< <Corre>>._

Sin embargo, el abrazo terminó demasiado pronto y el ministro retrocedió, cortándome la vía de escape.

-Quería venir cuanto antes y verlo con mis propios ojos antes de perder la oportunidad –entonces giró la cabeza y me miró directamente-.

Palidecí notoriamente y me moví a un lado, pero choqué contra un mueble. Maldije y cambié de rumbo, odiando cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de este hombre que me miraba como si fuera un insecto atrapado. Lo peor de todo era saber que él no podía hacer nada conmigo, podría escapar cuando quisiera… Pero al mismo tiempo estaría poniendo en aprietos a Parker y a su madre y ellos me habían ayudado; no quería pagárselo de ese modo.

El ministro estaba acercándose pero entonces Parker se colocó entre ambos, haciéndole detenerse y fruncir el ceño.

-No me decepciones, Adam. Te quiero como a mi propio hijo, pero ni siquiera a mi hijo le permitiría hacer lo que tú estás haciendo. Apártate.

-Hablemos primero –lady Olimpia se colocó junto a Parker-. ¿No le gustaría beber algo? Haré que los sirvientes le preparen cualquier cosa que desee, señor ministro.

-No juegue conmigo, mi estimada dama –él sonrió con ironía-. No ganáis nada protegiendo a este chico. Hay mucha gente deseando hacerle un montón de preguntas. Así que de nuevo os pido que os apartéis, y esta vez lo hago como ministro. No me hagáis repetirlo de nuevo.

Lady Olimpia titubeó y se apartó pero Parker permaneció donde estaba. Tal vez tenía mucha fe en el afecto que Anthony Torrence sentía por él y creía que no cumpliría la amenaza, pero el caso es que no se movió.

-Parker, haz lo que dice –cogí su brazo y lo aparté-.

Él rápidamente se zafó del agarre y volteó a mirarme con sus ojos azules. Su expresión indescifrable cambió rápidamente a una de ira en cuanto me miró.

-Quédate atrás, maldito pedazo de imbécil.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera te caigo bien.

-¡Cállate la boca! No quiero oírte –se giró de nuevo hacia el ministro, pero yo no dejé las cosas así-.

-¡No, cállate tú! No he hecho nada malo para que tengan que estar persiguiéndome. Nada –sin poder quitar la expresión airada, volteé a ver al ministro-. Yo no mordí a mi hermana. No la hice como es. ¿Dónde está la justicia, cuando me habéis acusado sin pruebas y no habéis dejado que me defendiera?

-Podrás defenderte todo lo que quieras cuando vengas conmigo –replicó el ministro sin alterarse-.

-¡Por supuesto, pero mi cara ya ha estado en todos los periódicos!

-Tal vez deberías haber vuelto un poco antes. Tu obstinación a pertenecer en silencio hizo que todos lo tomáramos como una declaración de culpabilidad.

-¡Pues menuda suerte la mía!

Parker se golpeó la frente. Suponía que nadie le hablaba de esta forma al ministro, pero no podía hacer que me importara. Si iban a llevarme a la fuerza, al menos antes les diría unas cuantas cosas y me quedaría a gusto.

-He dedicado toda mi vida a intentar pasar desapercibido. No me gusta lo que soy, pero igualmente tengo que aguantarme. Otra cosa es tener a todo el mundo sabiéndolo y murmurando a mi paso. Jamás podré volver a salir a la calle sin que me miren. ¿Y por qué? Porque algún estúpido decidió que todo era culpa mía.

-Muchacho… -lady Olimpia jadeó-.

-No. No me callo. No sé qué hizo exactamente mi hermana, pero no fue ella. Me tomó años tan solo recordar lo que hacía cuando me transformaba, a ella debe estar pasándole lo mismo. Se despertó un día sola, asustada y ensangrentada, y de pronto todos querían su cabeza. No ha tenido otra opción más que huir.

-Muy bonito, pero no me sirve –masculló el ministro-. Aunque no se acuerde, ha matado a dos personas.

-¡Vosotros matasteis a mi abuela! –le grité, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Quién va a devolvérmela? ¿Acaso los que lo hicieron han pagado?

-Esos hombres estaban haciendo su trabajo. Tu abuela murió de un ataque al corazón, los policías no la lastimaron.

-¡Pues a mí tampoco me sirve esa explicación!

-Estás excediéndote, Hattering –me dijo Parker-. Tranquilízate.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Todos han estado hablando mal de mi familia sin saber nada! ¡Todas esas cosas horribles que escribieron! ¡Y yo ni siquiera estaba aquí! –se me escapó un lamento. Bajé la cabeza hasta tocar con la barbilla mi pecho-. Debería haber estado aquí.

Todo el enfado salió volando. Era cierto. Todo era culpa mía. Si hubiera estado aquí, Evangeline no se habría descontrolado. Si hubiera estado aquí, habría estado protegiendo a la abuela. Las había abandonado durante cinco años, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada a nadie.

-Puedes arreglarlo, si vienes conmigo –dijo el ministro, demostrándome que no había llegado a ocupar un puesto tan elevado por casualidad. Realmente tenía un buen conocimiento acerca de cómo la gente reaccionaba a ciertas crisis, tanto que supo exactamente qué decir para convencerme-.

Y me convenció.

Tal vez cometería la estupidez más grande de mi vida yendo con el ministro pero sentí que esto era lo que debía hacer. No había marcha atrás.

***

El libro familiar se había quedado en la casa de Parker. Me maldije durante todo el camino hasta la estación de policía. No sabía si confiaba tanto en él como para dejar semejante prueba en sus manos, más cuando incriminaba a toda mi familia. Pero, en realidad, ¿qué opción tenía? ¿Llevármelo y que me lo confiscara la policía? Prefería depender de la buena fe de Parker, quien hasta ahora había estado ayudándome sin razón.

Anthony Torrence caminaba a mi lado sin decir una palabra. Aproveché para mirarlo y me alegré cuando vi que apretaba la mandíbula con nerviosismo. Quise odiarlo; sin embargo, él no me había hecho nada excepto privarme de un refugio que tendría que haber abandonado tarde o temprano.

Entramos al edificio de la policía y de pronto todas las cabezas se giraron hacia nosotros. Vi a alguien escondiéndose detrás de un mostrador. Suspirando, mantuve la cabeza en alto y seguí al ministro. Nos detuvimos en el despacho del capitán, dándome cuenta de que muchos habían optado por seguirnos.

-Señor Winchester, le traigo al señor Brandon Hattering –dijo el ministro después de llamar con dos golpes rápidos-.

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y apareció Paul Winchester. Él me miró sorprendido.

-El señor Hattering ha venido voluntariamente –añadió el ministro-.

-Me alegro. Pasa, Bran.

Me extrañó que me hablara con tanta familiaridad. La última vez que había estado en este lugar Paul Winchester me había llamado “señor Hattering” todo el tiempo.

-Gracias –dije, y pasé. Siempre era mejor ser educado, de esa manera la otra persona se lo pensaba dos veces antes de perder los estribos…-.

La puerta se cerró tras nosotros. El ministro se paró a un lado, todo tenso y protocolario. Paul me sonrió y fue a sentarse tras el escritorio. Iba a seguirlo cuando noté a una tercera persona.

-¿Violet? –pregunté con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

Violet Ekeria, la bibliotecaria y la mujer a la que le había contado cosas que no debería haberle contado jamás, estaba sentada en una mesa adjunta, más pequeña. Tenía una máquina de escribir delante. Se me ocurrió entonces que estaba ocupando el puesto de secretaria. Ella me miró apenada.

-Hola, Bran.

Miré de Paul a ella y sentí como si acabara de deslizarme por un peñasco.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Por favor, no te enfades. Dame un abrazo primero –ella se acercó y dejé que me abrazara solo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se separó y me miró con ojos tristes-. Estás tan mayor…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella se movió de un pie a otro.

-El caso es que trabajo aquí. De vez en cuando me paso por la biblioteca y ayudo como voluntaria. Este año estoy en el programa de ayuda a las víctimas y el año pasado estuve en el comité de organización de fiestas. Me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Yo no… No estaba espiándote o algo así. Nos conocimos por casualidad.

Me parecía una explicación muy ensayada, así que dije:

-Tal vez al principio.

Ella decayó.

-Cuando descubrí que os conocíais le pedí que te vigilara –dijo Paul con franqueza-. No tienes que preocuparte, ella me dijo que no estabas metido en nada turbio. Llegó a decirme que eras un buen chico.

Desde luego no me lo dirían si Violet le había contado también otras cosas.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta –añadió Paul-. Ahora siéntate. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

No daba la impresión de que fueran a encerrarme (Paul estaba siendo inusitadamente amable y Violet me había abrazado) pero no me fiaba. En realidad estaba sorprendido de que no estuvieran encadenándome con cadenas de plata como la última vez. A mi modo de ver, ahora tenían más motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Olvidamos que este chico es peligroso? –preguntó el ministro, dándome la razón-. Si tiene un conflicto de intereses, señor Winchester, le daré el caso a otro que no tenga el mismo problema.

-El señor Hattering no está acusado de nada –replicó Paul-. Ni siquiera se le puede acusar de ocultar su licantropía porque está fichado desde el año 2000.

El ministro me miró con mal humor.

-Ocultó la de su hermana y desapareció durante cinco años. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo durante todos esos años, señor Hattering?

Bajé la cabeza.

-Contesta, Bran –me pidió Violet-.

-Yo… Estuve solo. Vivía en el bosque.

-¿En el bosque?

-Había una cabaña allí –dije, sin venir a cuento-. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarme.

-¿Durante cinco años? –preguntó el ministro, sin creerme-.

-No es fácil.

-Pensé que podías controlarte. Hasta donde yo sé, nunca has hecho daño a nadie –dijo Violet-.

Hice una mueca.

-A pesar de eso, el lobo se imponía cuando estaba triste o enfadado, siempre estaba al acecho.

-Hablas del lobo como si fuera otra persona –dijo el ministro-. Cuando obviamente eres tú.

-No es tan sencillo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es… como una parte de mí que está enferma. Quizás como esos casos en que la gente tiene personalidad múltiple. El lobo ocupa mi cuerpo pero tiene una identidad propia, una consciencia y unos intereses. Yo sé que existe y él sabe que existo, y así continuamente nos peleamos para salirnos con la nuestra. Si él gana sucede algo espantoso, si gano yo… es un día más por el que no debo lamentar nada.

-Y tu hermana, ¿dices que está experimentando lo mismo? –preguntó Paul-.

-Ella no puede ganar. Al menos no sola. No conoce la sensación de tener a alguien más en su cabeza. Debido a que ha sido una humana corriente durante tanto tiempo, no va a encontrar el modo de sobrellevarlo por sí misma.

-¿Por qué tu eres diferente? –preguntó el ministro-.

-No lo soy. Al menos no lo era hasta hace cinco años. La única razón por la que a día de hoy no he lastimado a nadie es porque me encadenaba y pasaba la luna llena alejado de todos. Dejad… Dejad que la busque y la ayude. Ella necesita orientación.

-Ella está destinada a permanecer en una prisión –dijo el ministro sin rodeos-. Acusada de dos asesinatos, eso para empezar. No necesitará ayuda allá donde va.

Me enfurecí.

-¿Y quién va a arrestarla?

-Por descontado, tenemos policías muy capaces, con una larga trayectoria profesional. El señor Winchester lo pondrá al corriente mucho mejor que yo –el ministro terminó de hablar y salió del despacho, habiendo perdido el interés en la conversación-.

Miré a Paul.

-Evangeline es peligrosa. Si la loba ha tomado el control por completo, no hay mucho que podáis hacer. No os escuchará, pero a mí sí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Soy su hermano.

-¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que la encerremos? –preguntó Paul, descreído-.

Desvié la mirada.

-No os detendré.

-No es una gran garantía. Hay muchas maneras de ayudarla sin tener que involucrarte personalmente.

-El caso es que no tenéis nada contra mí y no podéis retenerme –lo miré desafiante-. Lo que yo haga cuando salga de aquí es asunto mío.

-Podemos acusarte de complicidad si la ayudas de alguna manera.

-Hasta entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Paul apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió. Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta; sin embargo no pude evitar decir una última cosa antes de marcharme.

-Puede que se entregue.

Él se burló. Decididamente no pensaba que eso pudiera pasar, de modo que no perdí el tiempo intentando convencerlo. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

***

El cuarto que alquilé (bajo un nombre falso y teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie me reconociera) solo tenía una cama, una mesilla de noche y dos sillas, una de las cuales usé para dejar mi ropa. No quise volver a casa: sin la abuela me parecía un lugar frío y estéril y no el hogar donde había crecido. Sabía que tendría que volver en algún momento, pero no ahora.

Así que me acosté y cerré los ojos. Y me dormí.

Cuando Oden se presentó ante mí fue un alivio. Creí que esta noche solo tendría pesadillas, pero con los ancianos invadiendo mis sueños –o el anciano, dado que no veía a Niche por ninguna parte- no tenía esa oportunidad. Me pareció raro verlo, sin embargo; llevaban sin prestarme atención desde el día que me dijeron que podía irme del bosque.

-Estás aquí –dije, acercándome. Estábamos en una especie de pradera, todo era verde y hermoso y mi espíritu se elevó un poco a pesar de que sabía que no era real-.

-Nos ha sido imposible venir antes –dijo Oden-.

-¿Por qué te apareces en sueños? ¿Ya no puedo veros? –la perspectiva me dolió. Me había acostumbrado a ellos y no quería perder a nadie más-.

-No te pasa nada malo. Es solo que aún tienes su esencia alrededor de ti y eso nos enferma.

-¿La esencia de quién? –pregunté con confusión-.

-La del Gran Mago Parker, por supuesto –Oden no estaba prestándome atención-.

-¿Gran Mago Parker? ¿Por qué lo llamas así? ¿Te refieres a Adam Parker?

-Es lo que he dicho – suspiró-.

-¿Por qué no te gusta Parker? –pregunté, como si fuera un gran misterio (y la ironía estaba en que yo había pensado cientos de veces que era un idiota, solo que ahora se me hacía difícil pensar de esa manera, sobre todo después de que me ayudara poniéndose a sí mismo y a su familia en peligro; los ancianos debían ver eso)-.

-No se trata de si me gusta o no. Es que no puedo estar en su presencia sin que me absorba. Vivo en este mundo solo como una energía residual, pese a que tengo un propósito y por ello me llaman espíritu guía, a la hora de la verdad no soy más que un fantasma. ¿Por qué crees que nunca llegamos hasta ti en sueños cuando estabas en el colegio? En parte fue porque no estabas preparado, pero también porque Adam Parker nos bloqueaba. Él es poderoso, los espíritus guía lo llamamos Gran Mago.

Yo sabía que era poderoso, aunque a mi modo de ver Oden estaba exagerando.

-¿Hay más espíritus guía?

-No de nuestro tipo.

-Entonces… ¿sacerdotisas? –recordé el libro que había conseguido en la biblioteca hacía tanto tiempo y que había leído junto a Vivian y la abuela. En ese libro se hablaba de los espíritus guía y decía que eran personas que habían muerto sin finalizar su deber, por lo que tenían que continuarlo tras su muerte antes de pasar al otro lado y descansar en paz. Hoy en día había muy pocas sacerdotisas, o al menos no se daban a conocer. Sin embargo, algunas de las que habían muerto seguían en este mundo, esperando para comunicar a las personas adecuadas las visiones que habían tenido. Como Niche y Oden, ellas probablemente transmitían sus predicciones a través de los sueños-.

-Sí, sacerdotisas. Fue a través de ellas que supimos que no debíamos acercarnos a él.

-¿Pero por qué no puedes acercarte?

-Su magia es demasiado poderosa. Como un huracán contenido. Si me acerco demasiado corro el riesgo de que el huracán se desate y me arrastre con él. No hay peor forma para un espíritu guía de desaparecer que a manos de un vivo. Es como… dejar de existir para siempre. Si un espíritu guía termina sus deberes puede estar seguro de que va a un lugar mejor, un lugar donde podrá descansar. Si un vivo nos desintegra, es el fin.

-¿Cuál es vuestro deber? –pregunté-. Si es velar por mi familia, ¿cuándo termina?

-Cuando estéis todos muertos –respondió Oden-. Cuando no haya descendiente alguno. Sin embargo, ahora lo veo un poco difícil.

-¿Uh?

-Tu madre tuvo la encantadora idea de tener once hijos. Nunca he odiado tanto a una mujer. Por su culpa tenemos once líneas familiares que seguir. Y tú tienes siete sobrinos. En efecto, nunca descansaremos en paz.

De verdad quise reírme en ese momento, pero porque lo que decía era demasiado lamentable. No tenía nada de gracioso, siendo sinceros; era cruel.

-¿Vosotros… estuvisteis de acuerdo en convertiros en espíritus guía? ¿O no tuvisteis elección? ¿Cómo os eligieron?

-Fuimos los maestros cuando estábamos vivos. Enseñábamos a los cachorros. Cuando nos hicimos viejos nos dimos cuenta de que ellos no estaban preparados para enseñar a sus hijos, de modo que de alguna manera nos negamos a morir. Vivimos la longeva vida de doscientos noventa y un años –añadió-. Cuando estábamos ya tan viejos que no podíamos continuar en este mundo, los pocos lobos puros que quedaban se reunieron alrededor de nosotros y prepararon el hechizo que nos convirtió en espíritus guía. Ellos eran nuestros amados estudiantes, no nos negamos cuando nos pidieron hacer el sacrificio. Pero de eso hace ya tanto tiempo… -suspiró-. Me gustaría descansar.

En ese momento no pude imaginar algo peor que estar obligado a presenciar desgracias ajenas, siglo tras siglo, y sin hacer nada. No me extrañaba que fueran tan insensibles cuando me quejaba con ellos, a estas alturas habría poco que pudiera horrorizarlos. En realidad, debía parecerles tan insignificante…

-Vosotros… ¿Vosotros sabíais que iba a tardar cinco años en entrenarme?

Oden me miró sin expresión.

-Tú lo sabías, también.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me acordaba! Nunca habría dejado a Ev sola de haber sabido lo que iba a pasar. Vosotros sabíais que pronto se transformaría y aun así me propusisteis empezar el entrenamiento. Incluso sugeristeis que de esa manera estaría más capacitado para ayudarla.

Todo de cuanto le acusé era cierto y Oden no podía negarlo.

-Ella no puede vernos. Hemos aprendido a ignorar aquello sobre lo que no tenemos poder. Si no nos ve ni nos oye, poco podemos hacer por ella. Es una más entre los cientos de licántropos a los que hemos tenido que observar en silencio.

-Me habría quedado con ella –insistí-.

-Me parece inútil discutir sobre este punto. No hay solución –apuntó Oden-.

Para él Evangeline no tenía ninguna importancia y eso me enfurecía. Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que apretar los dientes y tragar todo cuanto me tiraran encima. Les necesitaba a ellos y a su ayuda más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

-Me gustaría despertar –le dije con frialdad-.

Él se encogió de hombros y desapareció. Poco después, el paisaje se volvió difuso, mis párpados se movieron y abrí los ojos al mundo real. Me desperté en la misma cama donde me había acostado, solo que por la ventana vi los primeros rayos del sol. Estaba amaneciendo.


	16. Una verdad largamente guardada

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Me encontré con Derek horas después. No sé qué había esperado pero me sorprendió muchísimo la expresión de alivio que vi en su cara cuando me vio aparecer. Tal vez había esperado que estuviera enojado conmigo. Tal vez yo estaba enojado conmigo.

Pero Derek no. Él vino hacia mí y me abrazó como si estuviera en medio del mar y se hubiera topado con un bote salvavidas. Nunca había sido particularmente cercano a Derek: él era mucho mayor que yo, demasiado perfecto… demasiado todo. Él ya tenía una familia cuando yo aún iba en pañales, de modo que en realidad yo no lo conocía tan bien. Pero le quería y estaba comenzando a ver que él también me quería a mí.

-¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti! –él me separó y me miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Estás herido? ¿Te han hecho algo?

Lo miré. Simplemente lo miré. No había condena en sus ojos, nada que pudiera decirme que me culpaba por lo que estaba pasando. No lo entendí. Hasta yo sabía que era culpa mía, ¿por qué Derek no podía verlo? Tal vez lo veía pero me perdonaba de todos modos. Eso lo entendía aún menos.

A veces, cuando sientes que todo te sobrepasa, solo puedes quedarte estático. Eso fue lo que me pasó. De alguna manera, supe lo que Derek iba a decir a continuación.

-Siento que te hayas enterado de lo de la abuela de la forma en que lo has hecho –cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me miró con tristeza-. Quería decírtelo yo mismo.

-No habría cambiado nada. Ella sigue estando… _-“muerta”._ Sin embargo, no pude decirlo-.

Era demasiado doloroso y solo quería que dejara de hablar de ello. Era su abuela también y sabía que Derek la había querido, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca podría ser lo mismo. Él no lo entendería aunque se lo explicara, de modo que ni siquiera lo intenté. Alguien como Derek no podría comprender cómo se sentía perder a la única persona en todo el mundo que te quería de verdad.

Así que hice lo que siempre hacía: fingí que todo estaba bien y cambié de tema. Desde luego solo había una cosa aparte de la abuela de la que podríamos hablar en este momento.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ev?

-¿Qué? –Derek estaba confundido por el cambio de tema-.

-Evangeline. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Derek desvió la mirada, lo que decididamente era raro.

-¿Lo sabes? –me sorprendí-.

-No debes molestarla. Ahora está en buenas manos.

-¿Buenas manos? –levanté una ceja, dudándolo-. ¿Qué buenas manos? Yo soy el único que puede ayudarla.

Él suspiró y finalmente me miró. Me sorprendió la gravedad de su mirada.

-No quería decírtelo porque sé que no va a gustarte.

-¿Qué? –demandé-.

-Está con mamá y papá.

Parpadeé varias veces, limitándome a mirarlo fijamente. Un sonido salió de mi garganta, hueco y dolido. A continuación, obligándome a ello, solté una carcajada desdeñosa.

-Esa sí es buena –dije-.

-Bran…

-¿Qué padres, exactamente? ¿Todavía los llamas así? Porque a lo mejor te refieres a otros. Mis padres están muertos.

Derek palideció.

-Comprendo que estés enfadado, pero no vuelvas a decir eso. Son tus padres tanto como son los míos. Deberías… deberías…

-¿Qué? ¿Quererlos? ¿Respetarlos? No me hagas reír.

-Tú nunca has sido de esta manera, Bran. Yo creí que les perdonarías.

-No puedo perdonarles, Derek. No es solo lo que me hicieron a mí. Si no me querían solo tenían que decirlo. Pero no, simplemente huyeron. ¿Y ahora me dices que están haciendo la buena obra con Evangeline? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupan por ella? ¿Le han enviado alguna vez un regalo por su cumpleaños? ¿La han felicitado por navidad?

La expresión de Derek se volvió violenta, como si estuviera demasiado avergonzado incluso para ocultarlo. Me eché hacia atrás como si acabara de asestarme un puñetazo.

-Han estado en contacto con vosotros –no era una pregunta, sencillamente lo sabía-.

-So… Solo han sido cartas. De vez en cuando. Tarjetas navideñas y…

Me aparté, sintiéndome repentinamente enfermo. Derek no podía haberme ocultado eso durante tantos años, ¿verdad? ¿Y Vivian y Evangeline? Había un ligero distanciamiento entre mis hermanos mayores y yo, pero Vivian y Ev eran lo más cercano que tenía después de la abuela.

Pero la abuela ya no estaba conmigo y después de cinco años alejado de todos no podía decirse que fuera cercano a alguien.

-Me lo habéis ocultado todo este tiempo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el único por el que nuestros padres no sienten interés?

-Bran…

-¿Y por qué han acogido a Evangeline? –mi voz era aguda e histérica, no podía hacer nada por remediarlo-. ¿Por qué solamente yo? ¿Qué hay en mí que sea tan malo?

-No es…

-¿Qué les hice? –grité, sin poder controlarme-. ¿Qué les hice?

Derek agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Bran. Simplemente papá y mamá no estaban preparados en ese momento.

Oh, genial. Era magnífico. Ellos no estaban preparados, claro. ¡Preparados! ¡Como si yo lo hubiese estado! ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles? Si los tuviera ahora delante no sabía lo que les haría.

Derek alargó el brazo, llamándome, pero yo lo empujé lejos.

-¡No me toques!

-Perdónalos, por favor –se veía realmente dolido-.

-¡Nunca! Tenía seis años, Derek; nunca voy a perdonarles que “ _no estuvieran preparados_ ”. Podía entender el asco, pero esto ya es demasiado.

-Nadie podría tenerte asco.

-¡Yo me he tenido asco todos estos años! ¡Ellos me han hecho creerlo! Pensaba que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para nadie. ¿Cómo iba a serlo, si ni siquiera mis padres podían aceptarme? Pero ahora resulta que “no estaban preparados”.

-Ellos te quieren, Bran. No saben cómo acercarse a ti.

-No quiero que se acerquen a mí. Ni ellos ni tú ni nadie.

Derek hizo una mueca.

-Estás siendo infantil. Mira, ¿no estás contento de que ayuden a Evangeline? ¿Preferirías que estuviera sola? Hazme caso: Evangeline solo tiene a nuestros padres. Nosotros no podemos ayudarla porque la policía nos vigila. Pero nadie espera que esté en Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo ha llegado a Estados Unidos?

-No lo sé. Eso no importa. Es el único sitio en el que está a salvo.

Miré al suelo.

-No podemos cambiar lo que ha hecho –dijo Derek tras una pausa, adivinando mis pensamientos-. Pero podemos vigilarla para que no vuelva a repetirse. La encerraremos cuando haya luna llena.

Recordé a Nadin Alven –mi antepasada- y cómo toda su familia la había protegido y cuidado incluso después de que hiriera a su hermana. Podía entender cómo se habían sentido, Derek estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo. Pero no era correcto. Kate Alven había sufrido de forma innecesaria, todo porque Nadin no había sabido controlarse. En todo caso, el asesinato era mucho más grave, eso no podía justificarlo por mucho que quisiese a Evangeline. Amar a una persona no implicaba que tuviera que cerrar los ojos cuando viera que algo no estaba bien, se trataba de enseñarle el camino adecuado.

Y el camino adecuado para Evangeline no era esconderse en Estados Unidos.

***

Dos horas después llamaba a la puerta de la mansión Parker. Llovía y yo estaba empapado de arriba abajo y temblando, aun así permanecí ante la casa hasta que un empleado me abrió. Me tomó otros cinco minutos hasta que Adam Parker bajó a recibirme. Me miró curioso, esperando a que le dijese el motivo de mi visita. Había muchas razones por las que hacer esto era una estupidez, aun así le dije:

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Supe, sin lugar a dudas, que iba a ayudarme.

**FIN DEL LIBRO II**


End file.
